


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Holiday Specials

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [39]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Collections of varied stories across the Pokémon Reset Bloodlines universe, written by several authors for the Christmas season. How do the characters from the Resetverse celebrate their holidays? Knowledge of the main story is suggested.





	1. Holiday Special 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, I know it's long past the season, but here I bring these for you. You see, we of the Pokémon Reset Bloodlines writing circle have been doing this in the past three years for Christmas, a small collection of short stories for the holidays featuring different chars. Some cheerful ones, others sad, there's a bit of everything. Thing is, some of these have continuity with our expanded universe, so I think it's better to post them in order, even if it's no longer Christmas.
> 
> That's all. Happy 2019 to everybody, and my best wishes for this year just beginning.

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

Deep in the mountains, a little girl stands on a patch of ice, hope shining in her eyes.

She stood, unmoving, even as the cold winds of the mountain blew around her. It was a determination that was somewhat odd for someone her age.

"Is she alright?" A traveling trainer with a Minccino on his head for warmth questioned a thickly dressed boy who was watching the girl absently, as if just to make sure something didn't grab and eat her.

"Oh, my sis? She's fine. She just does this every 23rd, this is the third year straight. She'd a tad mechanical like that."

"Why?" The Minccino wearing trainer prompted, only to hear something coming towards them loud in the mountains.

It was not the bloodthirsty roar of a Hydregion, but the mechanical gears of a plane.

Smirking, the brother approached the little girl, whose eyes grew even more gleeful as a plane flew towards them, growing more and more visible as it began to descend.

The plane made contact with the ground, a runway obscured by dust and cold, before beginning to slow down. Eventually, it came to a complete stop, a few hundred feet short of the little girl.

The plane's door opened as the four engines slowed down, revealing a smiling red haired woman dressed in a blue top and shorts that was far too short for here, and possibly for the public in general.

"Hello Lentimas Town, Skyla Claus is here with all your holiday packages!" her gaze settled on the girl who was watching her, and her smile grew even larger.

"Corvid, have you been a good girl this year?" she asked as the girl gave a rapid nod.

"Good, you've gotten so big that you can help me get these to everyone!"

As the little girl ran to the plane in exuberant glee her brother emerged in a slower manner, but still made his way to the plane with a determined stride. The Mincinno hat wearing wandering trainer followed a moment later.

* * *

 

**SPACEBATTLE'S KISHOU THE BADGER**

The biting, cold snow out in the woods was enough to convince anyone to stay in their homes. Not it was just the perfect condition for the Mahogony Gym Leader to train and condition Ice Pokemon.

The fact that there's no one around for miles is an added bonus.

"Again!" Pryce ordered, making sure his Sneasel heard him over the roar of the wind.

Nodding, his Sneasel dashed through the snow with a Quick Attack. It was so fast not even its prints were seen, and closed the distance to a tall tree, and then climbing the frosted bark to the top. At the top, Sneasel leaped high with claws before swiping down. The Avalanche caused all the snow still stuck on the leaves to shake down to the ground, leaving it bare and green. Like a relay race, it dashed right back to Pryce's feet, and position back to the forest.

"Again!"

Another dash to another tree, and shaking it free of excess snow. If his Pokemon can follow complex routines on the fly, they would overpower the weak greenhorn trainers until they learned how to use Pokemon just as effectively. What good is kindness and compassion if you would lose to someone bigger and stronger? Those ideals were just like ice; pretty, but fragile.

And yet there was a whole holiday dedicated to acting nice for a reward? Bah, Christmas...

"Again!"

The Sneasel's reaction time had been slowing lately. They still had at least half a forest to de-snow (not counting the trees getting recovered by the storm again). But he made it clear to his Pokemon that he didn't deal with half-ass attempts. In another lifetime, maybe even years ago, Pyrce would have been proud and content with doing all they could before getting tired.

But "Icy Pryce" didn't want anything but the absolute best.

He stared at the Sneasel as it plopped back to his feet. It didn't move save for panting of exhaustion. Pryce's glare hardened. He was not worried of his Pokemon freezing out here; Ice Pokemon could survive an ice age summoned by Kyurem, and the only risk of staying out here was himself getting a cold.

"You can't afford to rest unless all the bones in your body are broken!" he snapped. "Now AGAIN! And this time I expect you to clean FIVE trees before you come back!"

"Sne... sneasel..."

The Sharp Claw Pokemon pushed itself back upright, and dashed again. One tree, two trees, three... but at the fourth it ran out of energy for a Quick Attack and plopped into the snow again.

Pryce grit his teeth. His Sneasel was tailored to speed and without that it would be a hassle to wade through the snow in time, much less climb. And that's not counting on how exhausted it is. Perhaps endurance training would be worked on. Still, even a cold-hearted man like Pryce knew that too much exercise was dangerous.

"That's enough for today," Pyrce said, pulling out his Pokeball. "Return and rest."

With his tired Sneasel back in its ball, Pryce allowed a long, tired sigh to escape his breath. He blamed the festive cheer of the upcoming holiday for ruining this training, as everyone would rather spend time with family and friends for a glorified break. Pryce had no family or relatives of his own. Even Sheila was spending time with her niece and relatives the next town over (not that he would admit that her company was comforting, but it was too little too late for anything meaningful now). And his Pokemon... they didn't count. Not since Piloswine...

"Bah," he grunted, and started walking back to Mahogony Town.

After Pryce dropped his Sneasel at the Pokemon Center, he brushed through cheery faces and festive singing, wanting nothing more than to retire to his house. He ignored anyone trying so much as to ask for a donation to the Johto Red Ball or asking to help lost abandoned Pokemon. He'd even ignore rather bitter backhand remarks about him being a Team Rocket agent, or like that Scrooge character from one of their stories. Let them talk.

He wouldn't be haunted by three ghosts. He wouldn't see his happy past, or how everyone around him would smile while he sat and scowled. He wouldn't even see the bitter future that awaited him in a cold, bitter, and lonely death.

But every year he would remember his Piloswine and the brace it left.

And in his solitude, remembering both the good times and bad, Pryce would cry to sleep.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

Tree decorating was hard.

People tend to think that three decorating was a three step process: Get a tree, get the lights on it, put up the ornaments.

For him, it was actually a four step process.

Get a tree that was expensive in Alola (because the only place that sold fake trees here got broke by Tapu Bulu and was now filled with ghosts and keyrings), get the lights on it, put up the Mewoth bait, and put up the ornaments.

The third step was...daunting for him.

"Meowth!"

"Me!"

"Owth!"

Before Kahuna Nanu, his tree was currently under attack by his Meowth. With fangs and claws, they assaulted all the dangling bobbles that hung on the lower tree in a mad frenzy, and would do so until they got bored with it all.

That generally took a week.

Those bobbles and trinkets however were indestructible: wood and wool bobbles that could take a hit.

The ones that went higher on his tree on the other hand...

Holding up the porcelain Pyukumuku, the figurine that resembled Acerola, and the tree topper that looked like Tapu Bulu instead of a Star, he took a resigned breath before bravely walking into the Meowth maelstrom.

* * *

 

**VIRORO-KUN**

During Christmas, Sunyshore City was one of the happiest places on Earth.

The stored energy from the City's solar panels was now being spread through an elaborated pattern of lights, going around all the city before culminating in the giant, central Berry tree of the city. It was a time of jubilation with citizens being nice to each other and going out together, with the only aim of making others happy and find nice presents for all their close family and friends. It was a sight to behold, and one of the best days for all the citizens.

It was also Volkner's least favorite day of the year.

From the height of his Gym he scowled while observing the celebrations going on outside his window, his Luxray matching his expression. They had worked very hard to gather all that energy, and they received nary a thanks for their work. Or a Gym Battle, that would've worked as well, but in Christmas most challengers were either suicidally overconfident or completely busy with their families and friends.

He sighed, caressing Luxray's fur. Maybe he should've just started giving out badges without a care, it's not like anyone could defeat him anyway. Or maybe he could give a try to the Lily of the Valley Conference or the Elite Four gauntlet again, fighting with Cynthia seemed to be a good idea to get his spark back. He had heard the old granny Argenta had got some Battle Hall thing started, maybe that could've worked as well. Anything to get out of that ruckus.

"Vooooooooolkneeeeeeeeeeeeer...!"

His thoughts were interrupted by that voice and a crashing sound, and he and Luxray turned around. The room's door fell down, and a several feet tall white being stood there, observing Volkner with dead eyes.

Volkner just blinked, and Luxray did likewise. The specter strode onward, wobbling on until he was mere inches from the two's faces.

"I heard you aren't partakiiiiiiiiiing in the festivitieeeeeeeeeeeees..." the ghost said, in an eerie and otherwordly tone. It raised its arms. "I'm the ghost of Christmas Paaaaaaaaaaa-"

Vokner placed a hand in front of the ghost. It stopped, tilting its 'head'.

"Flint, drop it." Volkner sighed. "You do this every year, it's getting old."

The ghost paused. Then, it seemed to clear its throat. "Whoooooooooo's Fliiiiiiiiiiiiint? I never heard anyoooooooooone called thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat-"

"Your afro is showing, and I can see your Infernape's tail under the blanket."

The ghost paused again, touching its rather large head and checking its behind. It raised its arms once more.

"Soooooorry, turns out I have another commiiiiiiiiiitmeeeeeeent. We will see each other anoooooooother tiiiiiiiiiiiime!"

The ghost then rushed outside the door, wobbling in place and almost hitting everything. Once they left, Volkner and Luxray returned to mope in unison with a mighty sigh.

The ghost finally left the Sunnyshore Gym, tumbling on the floor and rolling several feet through the dirt; the blanket was lost, and Flint and his Infernape crashed on a nearby tree, ontop of each other.

Flint grumbled, muttering a thanks to Infernape before recalling him. He turned around to the Ghosts of Christmas Present and Future, shaking his head.

"Sorry guys, I blew it. No show this year."

Crasher Wake frowned, crossing his arms. "Oh, come on, I reharsed my part the whole month! I was ready to nail it!"

"Well, it happens, cherì. There's still next year," Fantina said while removing her large black robes.

Flint sighed, passing a hand over his afro. Maybe next year Volkner could finally feel better, and they wouldn't have to do anything to cheer him up. That would've been the best present ever.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

"Ho Ho Ho!"

In the dark abyss, pixels formed into the shape of a dark bird, shrieking the call of evil.

Coming at the bird from afar was a sleigh.

A red sleigh, pulled by a team of 9 Winter-garbed Sawsbuck. The lead one had a shiny red nose.

In the sleigh rested a large sack, and a even larger, plump man in red and white, with a beard unmatched in an entire region.

"Ho ho ho! You've been a naughty monster this year MissingNo, you must be punished! Santa Claus uses Cane Breaker!" a energy construct formed from icy wind in the man's hand, turning into a giant candy cane, the end sharpened into a spear by heavy knawing.

MissingNo shrieked a terrifying call, and flew in challenge to the man of jollyness...

Only for a poke to the stomach to wake Mina up, revealing a old fashioned home, a couch said painter was lying on with a canvass (featuring Santa flying through a strange realm of colors with a shadowy bird in the background) and a somewhat exasperated looking short person.

"Again Mina?" she asked in a rural accent.

"Oh, I ended up here again? Sorry, I was just doing art."

"That, and something else I reckon?"

Mina tilted her head in confusion, before she giggled.

"Well I guess that eggnog was really good then, want some Hapu? I think I have some."

The short girl shook her head as Mina hopped off the couch quickly, before wandering with practiced, familiar ease over towards the kitchen.

"Well, at least I have my shirt on this time. You still have those cookies your grandmother bakes...oh you do! Mind if I have some Hapu?"

Blushing a bright red at the memory Hapu stammered.

"Su..sure..."

In the kitchen an old gran found a paint streaked girl with two of her cookies in her mouth and her left hand in the cookie jar for more of them.

"Hello Mina." the old lady greeted with familiarity.

"Hmmm hmmm.." Mina swallowed her cookies quickly as the Gran laughed.

"You sure are a character. No wonder Hapu finds you so charming."

Mina tilted her head at that comment, at which the Gran continued.

"Oh I know Hapu likes girls. Honestly I think the only one who doesn't know that is Hapu. Oh, I don't mind at all. It doesn't change anything at all: I still dream that one day I'll get to meet my great-grandchildren come Christmas time, or at least a wonderful partner to my wonderful grandchild. I already have a inkling to the type of girl Hapu is interested in."

Mina tilted her head at that one.

"Blondes."

At that one Mina began to loudly laugh, a laugh mirrored by Gran.

Hapu wasn't sure why her gran and Mina were laughing, but she didn't mind.

After all, a holiday was always better with laughter.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

"You want to do what?"

Eagun was grinning ear to ear, even as Beluh and Pikachu looked on in worry.

"Rui is finally going to spend a Christmas with us, and such a magical moment I think deserves something extra special. I'm going to light our candles with the rainbow flames of Ho-Oh!"

"And how are you going to find Ho-Oh flames to light them?" Beluh questioned in a deadpan tone as Eagun continued obliviously.

"A Ho-Oh of course!"

The tree hollow was silent for a few moments, before Beluh used Ear Grab.

"OW!"

It was super-effective.

"Listen here, you are more of a kid than Rui is. A holiday can be special without rare, eternal flames: what would we even do with the candles afterwards? We don't have endless wax to fuel them, and we are not setting Agate on fire for the holidays. We're going to decorate like normal people, and not solve this with a quest that will take so many Holidays to complete that Rui will be looking like me and be stuck with her own old fool of a master trainer: do you understand me?"

"Yes dear..." he sighed dejectively as she grinned.

"Good, now if you have so much energy why don't you find me some licorice, lettuce, and leppa berries for my Belluh's Purple Surprise Cookies."

Eagun would have winced in pain about said cookies, but he was already in pain from his ear being pulled.

Pikachu however was able to fill in for him in the pained whimpering department, like a good partner.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

With a smile on his face Lt. Surge applied the silly Pikachu image to the card, completing the Muramasa bound card that the two constantly enlarged and changed each year (the thing now had four pages!)

He turned to the next card on his plate to be signed and made cheery for the holidays, only to find that no cards stood to the left of Muramasa's card.

He looked to the right of it where the other cards lay, and the old photo of him and his war buddies that stood in his Kalosian frame.

There were a lot more of them than he had cards to send, or people to send cards too. And it got smaller each and every year it seemed.

With a sad sigh Lt. Surge got up from his chair and went for his beer.

* * *

 

**VIRORO-KUN**

"Wally, are you sure you are alright?" Gallade asked, carrying his trainer back to his room with care while the defeated opponent left fuming.

Wally shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

He started coughing right after. Gallade frowned, opening the door and placing Wally to bed. He put its hands akimbo.

"The doctors say you shouldn't overwork yourself, and we already fought ten trainers today."

"It could be worse. Yesterday there were twenty-three." Wally shrugged.

Gallade shook his head. "You need to stop taking on every challenger that shows up for you. Why you keep accepting all of them?"

"It's the holidays." Wally smiled, rubbing his neck. "I would feel bad if they came all the way here just to get nothing in return, especially after all the presents they gave me."

Wally glanced at the corner of the room, towards the rather large pile of presents of all shapes and sizes. Gallade did the same, tilting his head.

"I really don't get your human traditions at times." Gallade grabbed a present, squinting at the card attached. "Why do you like this... Exmas?"

Wally giggled briefly. "Christmas is one of my favorite holidays. It's all about being nice to others and giving rather than pretending stuff. It's good to see a day dedicated to it."

"I guess." Gallade shrugged as well, then approached the window, closing the curtains. "I think it's time you rest a bit, though. They will check you up soon."

Wally nodded, placing his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. "Alright, see you later."

Gallade stepped out right after. Once the door was closed, he slid down to the floor and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Since they arrived in Rustboro City's General Hospital Wally's health had steadily improved, but he still couldn't forget that it was all his fault for how he ended up as. He didn't do enough to stop him, and he was this close to dying.

He clenched his fists; he couldn't allow anything like that to happen again, but he also didn't want to stop Wally from fighting when it made him so happy. He fought hard to be taken seriously, and he deserved to enjoy his newfound popularity.

Gallade grabbed his face, sighing. He really hated how things ended up as.

"Hey! This is the hospital room of that green kid, isn't it?"

Hearing the voice Gallade looked up, finding a man dressed in silly black clothes, wearing a skull pendant and a bandana covering his mouth, with a white hat on his head. He was pointing at Gallade and staring at him with a loopy expression. "I'm here to beat him! I came all the way from Alola to show him his place!"

Gallade blinked as the guy started doing hip hop moves, then shook his head.

"Sorry, he's resting now. If you want a battle, you will have to come later." He folded his arms.

"No way yo! I spent all my money to come here, the kid's gonna refund me by being trashed, right here and now!" The man frowned, becoming faster and more agitated.

Gallade frowned back. "I'm serious, now's not the time. I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, but I'm sure you can wait at least a couple of hours-"

"Listen up, you stinkin' Pokémon!" He pointed again. "Say all you want, but the battle will be on! You will be knocked out, if I can flaunt!"

Gallade groaned, rubbing his forehead. Not only was he unpolite, his rhymes sucked hard as well. Didn't Wally say that Christmas was all about being nice and to give rather than pretend? This guy surely didn't get the note, then.

He then flinched, a sudden idea crossing his mind.

Gallade rose, stretching his fingers. "Well, if it's a battle you want, we can do something about it."

"Now we're talking! Get in and call the weakling!" The man placed his hands around his hips, in a weird skull-like fashion.

Gallade grinned. "That won't be necessary."

His arms started glowing. The man gulped, paling.

Two seconds later, Rustboro City's General Hospital had several holes through his walls and a new patient to deal with.

As the Psycho Cut faded, Gallade kept grinning. Wally was right: it really felt much better to give rather than take in Christmas.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

"Alright you all, let me get something down right now."

Guzma's voice was loud, and it made all the gathered misfits under him freeze up and stop chatting.

"Now, it's the holiday season, and now it's gift giving time for the bunch of us. We are also a bit low on cash. Now I know it's customary in tight holiday periods to give your possessions away to obtain gifts for a person, only to discover that the person gave away their own things to get a gift for you. That 'Gift of the...something' story, Magby, Magcargo, whatever, is a nice story, but I do no want, and I repeat DO NOT, want you doing it. Don't sell your stuff to buy stuff for someone's stuff who in fact sold his or her own stuff to get you something for your stuff. No selling your stuff to get people stuff, period. Just get it like you normally would: buy, make, steal, whatever. Dismissed!"

As the misfits began to disperse, Guzma chuckled and went on his own way.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

It was a sad thing when families were apart during the holidays.

It was an interesting debate which one was worse: when it was because of something that one could not control (like weather issues), and those who were separated because the families were willingly divided.

It was sadly something that was all too common among her circles, and Erika tried to help where she could.

"So Kritsa..." the Grass-specialist questioned her younger gym trainer with a baffled tone of voice, "your girlfriend wants a 'Tempo' game?"

The short blond shook her head as the older woman squinted at the video display case as if it was abstract art from another planet.

"She wants the new Tembo game, Tembo Lost World."

"Tem. Bo?" Erika parroted as she looked over all the strange names on display.

"Tembo." Krista repeated in confirmation.

It was no problem for her to help Krista get the game, the problem was finding it in this strange world of electronics she had no knowledge of.

And this would not be the last of it: she had a few associates who were asking for the things: she may be here a while.

"Krista...I see the game, but it's in three different kinds of cases. What's that all about?"

As Krista explained Erika felt her mind grow more and more confused.

She may just be here even longer than anticipated.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

With a dramatic opening of a door, flanked by blowing snow, the shade clad older woman entered the backstage area with a determined oomph to her step.

"Thank you...thank you! I don't know what we'd do without you, it was a total disaster..." A thin man stammered as the older woman removed her coat. He took it from her without prompting.

"The holiday play was going so well, but then the director got hit by a runaway Gogoat and is still in the E.R, and then our lead dancer fell hard with something. She tried to get here, but her father locked her in her room after she vomited on their Furfrou. Our backup lead has the skills, but she's so shy...I heard you are good with children..."

"I am if I am not being followed." the woman stated tersely. Nodding nervously the man darted off, leaving the older woman standing over a 14 year old red head who was shaking uncontrollably.

"...I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready..." she kept whispering to herself as the older woman took a deep breath.

"No one's ready."

The girl stopped shaking and looked up to the woman, who continued.

"No one is ever truly prepared for anything in life. When you take a test, there will always be one question that you aren't prepared for. When you go on a journey, you will always miss something important be it a sleeping pad or iodine. When you take office as a leader, you are never 100% ready for a hurricane or a war or a economic crisis. However what you are here to do today isn't about you being perfect. It's about making the audience whose come to see this play smile."

The girl looked up at the older woman, who was now smiling.

"I was in the neighborhood and saw that everything here was going wrong, so I'm here to try to make it go right. I can't do it without your help, so are you ready to help me try?" She was now holding her hand out, inviting to the girl to stand up.

"Now, what is your name little one? My name is Palermo."

The little girl reached for Palermo's hand.

"Aria." the little girl stated as she stood up, looking braver than before.

* * *

 

**ANDER ARIAS**

After placing its content inside –a lone pokeball– Brock carefully wrapped the box, and tied a bow around it. Now all what's left was to hide it somewhere where his siblings wouldn't be able to find it until the right time – in two days.

Brock's siblings always asked him to have a Pokemon of their own to play with. They did sometimes play with many of Brock's Pokemon, but then again they could never play with them whenever they wanted, and that didn't change the fact that said Pokemon weren't theirs, but Brock's.

That's why Brock decided that there was no harm in letting the siblings have a Pokemon that they could call their own –even it would be legally Brock's– that, free of the burden of having to be ready to fight a challenger at any moment, could spend all its time playing with the kids. It would also serve as a good way to introduce his siblings to the reality of taking care of a Pokemon, and would prepare them when they were old enough to have their own Pokemon.

The Pokemon in question was an Aron. Originally, Brock wanted to capture it to add it to his roster, but for some reason there was something about that little Aron that made him thought it would be perfect for his siblings. After the Pokemon Center checked it and made sure it was perfectly healthy, Brock knew he had the perfect gift.

Once the wrapped box was finished, a pair of gloved arms wrapped around the Rock Trainer's neck.

"So, you finally made your mind," the owner of said arms was a pretty raven haired girl with red highlights.

"I can always catch another Aron another time. I want these days to be special for them, and I know that this Pokemon will do it," Brock replied.

"Did I mention how cute you are when you behave all caring like that, Brock?" the girl said as she kissed Brock in the cheek.

"Many times, Lucy. But I never get tired of hearing it."

It never ceased to amaze Brock how lucky he was to find a girl like Lucy.

After the death of his parents, Brock was utterly devastated. He barely ate, and barely spoke to anybody. While the Pokemon League allowed Gym Leaders to close down their gyms for some time whenever they suffered a loss, in order to let them mourn their lost ones, Brock kept the gym closed for far longer, risking losing the gym forever. Sometimes, he felt that he only got from his bed for the sake of his siblings.

Then, Lucy appeared, and everything changed. This girl gave Brock back the will to live, made him remember his lifelong dreams, and her presence encouraged him to enjoy life at its fullest. She was like a balm for his soul, like the first ray of light after a particularly dark and cloudy night. She was like an angel descended from the heavens to rescue him from the pits of his despair.

And Brock wasn't the only one who's life changed thanks to Lucy: his siblings adored her too, and in no time she started to treat them as if they were her own little siblings as well.

The only thing that Brock regretted is that his parents would never meet her and enjoy her company as he and his siblings did, that they would never attend their future wedding in a few months, and that they would never meet their possible future grandchildren.

It was funny, that Brock only met Lucy after his parents died. It was almost as if a god or another superior being sent her to him to make up for taking his parents away so soon.

"You know, that was a good idea. Maybe I should have done the same. After all, I don't think one mere Pokemon is going to be enough for all your siblings," Lucy noted.

"Well, there's still some time until the time to open the presents comes," Brock mentioned, shrugging. "Why don't you go outside and try to catch one?"

Lucy shoot him a look. "You think so?"

Brock smiled. "Yeah. You're a pretty amazing trainer. That should be piece of cake."

Lucy returned the smile. "Of course! How about if we go to Mount Moon? I think a Clefairy would make for a good gift, don't you think so?"

"Sure. Let me hide this first. I have a feeling that we're going to have a stroke of luck today."

"A stroke of luck. Yes, that's what I had when I met you, _Pike Queen Lucy_."

* * *

 

**FOX McCLOUDE**

It was December 24th. Lorelei and Frey had decided to stop by on Saffron City to celebrate the holidays. Silph Co. was hosting a special event in the Pokémon Center to celebrate Christmas. Wanting to rest and have some fun, they decided to stay and attend. At the time, Lorelei was walking around the streets, looking to buy a gift for Frey, gazing around everywhere in search for something he would like. Frey was the kind of person whose favorite gifts were things that either he needed or he could find useful. After a while, something caught the redhead's attention. A small stand selling hand-weaved clothes, ran by a middle-aged lady and a teenager around Lorelei's age, both of them accompanied by a pair of Mareep and a Raichu.

"Welcome, are you interested in something, miss?"

Lorelei took her time to look at the goods, everything seemed to well-made. However, there was one particular thing Frey might be needing at the time. A week before, during a sparring match, his Charizard accidentally burned his favorite muffler with his Flamethrower.

"Could I see the mufflers, please?" The redhead asked.

"Gladly." The lady replied. "Ellen, if you were so kind."

"Of course, mom."

The young woman, whose name was Ellen, handed Lorelei several of the mufflers they had for sale. She found one she was sure Frey would love: it was a black one with a blue-flame pattern.

"How much for this one?" Lorelei pulled out her wallet to pay.

"200 PokéYens." Ellen replied. "Would you like it gift-wrapped? Just 50 additional, and we include a free card."

"That's nice." Lorelei nodded. "Please write: "Merry Christmas: With love, from Lorelei. For Frey"."

The lady and her daughter gift-wrapped the muffler, and tied it with a bow as well attaching the card. Thanking them and wishing them a Merry Christmas, she hurried back to the Pokémon Center. The Silph Christmas party would start within the hour, just as the nightfall.

And for sure, people was already crowding at the entrance by the time she got there, and the party hadn't even begun yet. Lorelei had to make her way through the crowd, trying to locate her friend, calling out for him everywhere.

"Frey! Frey, where are you?"

"Lorelei, over here!" She heard his voice, and standing on her tiptoes, she saw a hand waving amongst the people. Of course, she ran towards it.

" *Phew*, there's a lot of people." The redhead said upon reaching him. "Seems that the Silph guys are not saving a dime for this party, are they?"

"Seems not." Frey smiled, and then saw the wrapped gift Lorelei had brought, including the card, addressed to him. "I see you went to get a gift for me."

"I apologize if it was in a hurry, I mean, it was almost a last-minute thing."

"No, that's fine, in fact… I got something for you too." Frey pulled out a small gift-wrapped box. It was about the size of a wallet or a little bit larger. "So then... are we gonna exchange them now, of you'd rather wait until…?"

"I don't mind doing it now." Lorelei said, handing him her gift. "Merry Christmas, Frey."

"Merry Christmas."

They both exchanged their gifts. Lorelei read the card: "From Frey to Lorelei: The coolest beauty amongst all of my friends. Merry Christmas". She couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the same time, after all, he'd always been the flatterer with her.

"Wow, a new muffler, so considerate of you." Frey seemed quite happy upon seeing it, since he immediatelly wrapped it around his neck. "I hope you like my gift too."

Lorelei wanted to say that wouldn't be a problem, as long as it was given with affection, she'd gladly accept any gift. It goes without saying that she was... enchanted, when she opened the box to find a precious gold bracelet, which clearly looked expensive. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for giving him something of lesser monetary value, although it did mellow a little upon seeing he was happy with his new muffler.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"It definitely suits you." Lorelei replied. "And this bracelet is beautiful, it must have cost you a fortune."

"Who cares? C'mon, just put it on, it's only fair."

Since he insisted, she slid it on her right wrist, taking her time to admire it. She was happy, it was a precious gift. She would forever treasure it, and not because it was expensive, but because it came from him, her best friend. Next, she gave him a heartfelt gratitude hug as thanks.

"Hey you two, the redhead with glasses and her friend." Suddenly they were called out. The pair turned around, and they saw a small group that seemed... quite amused at them. "You guys noticed where you're standing?"

"What's with that?" Frey asked.

In response, the group pointed upwards. They looked and then they noticed. Mistletoe. They stared at it for a bit, and then to each other, as the implication sank in. Frey felt his entire face burning up red-hot. Lorelei, on the other hand, let out a smirk.

"I think… you know what this means, do you?"

"I... guess." Frey looked away. "I won't force you, if you have a problem with…"

"Why would I?" She interrupted. "If it's with you… there's no way I'd have a problem."

Frey's burning face was followed by an arctic chill going down his spine. Lorelei's gaze literally left him frozen. What was wrong with him? Always flattering her on her looks and talents, and now he wouldn't give the first step?

"Come here." She whispered, holding his chin, and carefully placing her lips on his own.

For a girl who looked to specialize in Ice-type Pokémon, Frey was surprised at how warm Lorelei could be at the moment. That would be an unforgettable Christmas, for both of them.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER/FOX McCLOUDE**

"Well girls, tis the season."

"For you three anyway, I was raised Helixian."

While Vedia didn't turn around from her task Aurora and Belladonna did to Evanna, who rolled her eyes in response even as snow fell behind them.

"I'm non-practicing: this part of the year to me is just a point in time when you can't get most foods and the music is all happy and joyful."

"I like it." Aurora whispered as Belladonna intervened.

"Holiday music is nice, though I am not sure I want to be listening to it all year. Still I doubt that tonight will be too much for you, but do tell me if it's too much Sweetie."

Just as Belladonna ended her conversation electronically sealed doors opened, slowly revealing more of the building inside as the lights began to turn on from front to back.

"The 10 Forever clothing store security system has been disabled and the temperature control is on to a comfortable temperature . It's ours for tonight." Vedia informed the group as Belladonna began to rub her hands together.

"Okay girls, let's have a holiday shopping spree. I've never had one before, and I'm told that clothes are the common thing to get, and we do need some. Go nuts everyone, though do remember we don't have a car."

Thank you, labor and energy protection laws that put an end to stores staying open for 24 hours a day in Kanto.

Also thank you, 10 Forever for trying to stop that law from being against the law and thus removing any guilt of robbing you.

…

The quartet quickly made their way through the clothing department, each one of them looking around for something that would suit them best. While Evanna and Vedia went on their own Aurora stood by the side of Belladonna, who grabbed a light blue coat, and stood before a mirror.

"What do you think, My Dear? This one matches your eyes perfectly." Belladonna whispered to her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Y-you think so?" Aurora replied meekly as she blushed.  
"Definitely. If you want, you might just wear it right away, it's all yours. Just let me find something else nice to complement it."

As Belladonna left her before the mirror, Aurora took her time to admire the coat. Admittedly, she liked it, and if Belladonna had said that it matched her eyes, who was she to say no?

Meanwhile, Belladonna had raided the sports' section for some large bags for herself and her darlings, that way they'd have much easier to carry their loot once they made their getaways. She started emptying the shelves as she put as many pieces of clothes as she could in her bag, although she decided to stop for a bit, when she got to the dressing rooms and she got this most delightful idea.

"Girls, can you come over here for a bit?" She called out for them. Always the dutiful lovers, the three of them answered the call immediately. "The night's still young, how about we have a little fun in the meantime? Why not try some of these?"

Of course, she meant the clothes they were snatching. If they were going to be theirs anyway, why not trying them on first. The reactions were very different from each of the girls: Evanna seemed eager, Aurora became a bit flustered, and Vedia… she didn't know what to make of it, but ultimately agreed. With that in mind, all of them entered the dressers, and spent a few minutes in there, before coming out again with some new outfits.  
Aurora was wearing a pale blue sundress, even lighter than the coat she had been trying on as Belladonna's request before, which fell down to her knees. Evanna, fit for her athletic figure wore a pair of tight black pants and a black blouse, and on top of this an orange loose sweater leaving her shoulders bare. Vedia was wearing a long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater, which seemed almost a little too long for her, to the point the short pants she wore were almost covered by it. Last but not least, Belladonna came out wearing a purple tank top and tight, knee-high jeans, even striking a pose, if only to impress her lovers

The routine continued for what seemed like an hour or so, each of the girls showing off their own personal charm. It was like their own private fashion show, and of course they enjoyed every bit of it. After having their fun, they decided to raid the accessory shelves for the perfect complements.

"Isn't it time to change those glasses? You know, maybe some of these would look nice on you."

"If it wasn't because I need these, I'd agree with you." Vedia replied, as she took a couple of them and tried them on. "Who cares, might as well take them as a souvenir." She added as she quickly started to bag the ones she liked the most, not before Evanna snatched a pair of triangle shades for herself. No matter if it was at night, they still looked cool.

"Um… how about we go for something to eat? All of this shopping is making me feel hungry." Aurora suggested.  
"You're right, my dear. We can't have a nice shopping spree with an empty stomach, can we? Anyone else is up for a snack break?" Belladonna raised her hand, and the others quickly followed suit.

Of course, for them a "snack break" meant that by the time they were done, the snack shelves would be left emptier than an ATM on pay day. Their energies replenished, they continued their spree, they wouldn't leave until they had everything they needed, and their bags were at full capacity. And whatever they couldn't stuff inside them, they still had their pockets

The four wandering girls remained in the closed store for several hours, leaving early into the morning.

The store would later report severe robbery of their female aimed product lines, as well as several more unisexually leaning male clothing products.

Also additional heating costs and several empty cash registers as well as many missing food and drink items.

The local Office Jenny did not get a easy holiday weekend this year.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

_"Have a holly, jolly Christmas!"_ The massive form of Matt, Aqua Admin, bellowed as he and several other grunts began to add the chorus.

_"It's the best time of the year!"_

_"I don't know if there'll be snow!"_

Around them as they began to sing several Spheal clapped in appreciation. Otherwise the Poochyena whimpered in pain.

_"...but have a cup of cheer!"_

_"Have a holly, jolly Christmas!"_

"And when you walk down the street!"

"Say Hello to friends you know!"

"..and everyone you meet, except Team Magma!"

The moment that line was added the grunt who did so was given looks by the rest of them.

"What?" the plump man demanded as Archie and Shelly walked over to them, looking serious.

It would seem that their holiday cheer was about to...

 _"Oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see!_ " Shelly added in

 _"Somebody waits for you, Kiss her once for me!"_ Archie bellowed as it turned out the issue that made the two so serious, was the fact they were not singing.

And so, the group was back to singing  
_  
_"Have a holly jolly Christmas!"__

"and in case you didn't hear!"

"Oh by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!"

Meanwhile at Team Magma's, there was no caroling to be found.

There was a Secret Santa going on though, during which Maxie was given a backscratcher and Courtney a Keurig.

* * *

 

**VIRORO-KUN**

A long time ago, an holiday charity event was one of Lysandre's favorite occasions, a way to gather money for people that deserved it, the poor and the weak. Now, all it did was make his stomach turn as he clenched his fists.

All the people around him had gathered to flaunt their riches and their generosity. To make themselves feel better about supposedly helping people who deserved nothing of what they were given. They were all a bunch of liars, hypocrites and leeches, every single one of them.

And yet here he was, smiling and shaking hands with each person in the room. A liar among liars, perfectly blending in. He would've been proud of himself if it weren't so disgusting.

His only consolation was that they would all burn soon, alongside every unworthy person on Earth; then, the world would finally become clean of all that horrible filth.

"Mr. Lysandre?"

Lysandre snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his side. A portly man with spiky grey hair was smiling and offering his hand at him. Lysandre recognized him: Joseph Stone, president of the Devon Corporation of the Hoenn region and one of his major business partners and rivals.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stone smiled.

Lysandre observed him and his hand for a few seconds. Then, he put on a smile of his own.

"Likewise, Mr. Stone." Lysandre quickly shook his hand. "It is rare to see people coming from faraway regions to this event."

"Well, I couldn't miss it, could I?" Stone chuckled, eyeing the room. "It's for an important cause after all."

Lysandre nodded, diverting his gaze. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"I truly admire your work, and how much you dedicate yourself to help others." Stone's glance turned serious. "The world needs more people like you."

Lysandre's smile died for a second. He then adjusted his ascot, closing his eyes.

"Someone needs to do it." He clenched his fists, stare flaring up. "We have a duty to improve the world, as the chosen ones."

"I agree." Stone nodded, arms akimbo. "We have to make sure our children live in a better world."

Lysandre gave a nod, grabbing a glass of wine. He took a sip before shaking his head. "It will be hard to improve things."

"I know." Stone smiled again. "This is why I'd like to propose something."

Lysandre stared. "What would it be?"

"Lysandre Labs and the Devon Corporation are among the leading companies in the field of electronics, with considerable budget to match." Stone grabbed a glass himself, observing the wine inside. "I was thinking to create a Foundation to help people in war-torn zones and other people that need assistance. Sort of like this charity, but on a more consistent basis."

He looked back up. "With our influence and assets, we could do a lot of good. What do you think?"

Lysandre remained silent, observing Stone. He was no stranger to proposals like that one, for he had worked with several organizations like that in the past, including the Aether Foundation for the preservation of Pokémon. He had done everything he could, after all.

Lysandre smiled, fighting back a laugh. It was really wonderful to have ideals like that and believing in them.

"I am flattered, but I think it is necessary we both keep doing our best separately." He turned to the wine once more. "I don't think we'd be able to run a Foundation together with our current endeavors in place."

"I expected such an answer." Stone sighed. "Thanks the same for considering the offer, however. I will still work towards that aim, even if I have to do it alone."

Lysandre blinked, only to smile. "I wish you good luck for it, in that case."

"Thank you." Stone smiled back, then suddenly going still. He produced a PokéNav and read off the display, then faced Lysandre again. "Oh, my son is calling me. We will talk later, Mr. Lysandre."

Lysandre gestured at Stone, and he found himself alone right after. He placed the wine aside, thinking back to Stone's words. That optimism and drive was not something he was used to seeing anymore. Knowing that it would all be for nothing was something that saddened him; the world had too many optimists destined to have their ideals broken. That was just the way that wretched world was.

And that was why he had to take matters into it's own hands. There was only one way to truly ensure that the world would improve.

He sighed again and put on his smile as he went back to the sea of liars; soon, he knew there would be no need to lie anymore.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

Whistling to himself, the owner of Scarf it Down, Opelucid's favorite non-franchised Scarf Depository began to shut things down.

He dimmed the lights, adjusted the scarves to be tidy after a shopping rush so he didn't forget tomorrow, and removed the money from the register.

He moved to the front of the store where the metal 'I am closed' bars were ready to be dropped down the windows.

As they fell however, a pair of arms stopped them and slowly began to push them back up.

The owner rapidly backpedaled to the counter, visions of horrible robberies and threats already flashing through his mind.

The Police. He had to call the Police! Now, before it was too...

"Young man." a grave voice declared.

The Owner's eyes were wide as who he was just about to call the cops on entered his store.

"Your store is not supposed to close for another 5 minutes." Drayden, the Spartan Mayor stated as he reached for the nearby rack and began to search through the scarfs.

"That's true, but it actually takes me..."

"A minute; which gives me four to find a scarf for my wife. Tell me, do you still have any of those Valerie scarves, the ones made by that strange woman from Kalos with that odd eye condition?"

Realizing that they were sold out, the Scarf Salesman began to shake in fear.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

As the blizzard continued to blow around him, Alain did not move.

Charizard would have a fit if he did, and also Charizard was much warmer than the cold. So what Charizard said, was to go.

The Mega-Trainer and the greatest Charizard lay hunched in the corner of the cliff, a partial shield from the cold.

They feared not the cold, for they had grown too much to fear such things.

**Crunch**

**Crunch**

**Crunch**

The two looked up sharply as a massive shape approached them, slowly taking form.

Charizard growled, fearing that a predator had come once again to wait out their demise.

The growling ceased as the shape became clear, and the shape was a man.

A tall man, taller than what should be possible, stood over them both.

He watched them, staring seemingly into their souls, and did not move.

Blocking the frozen winds, he stood as such for hours without fear of death.

Never relenting in the staring at them, a long glance that harbored so much that neither could comprehend it even if they weren't alone in the cold.

* * *

 

**KISHOU THE BADGER edited by CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

The Bug Catcher, known to some simply as "Samurai", hated the snow. Always so cold, finding ways to slip into his armor and helmet. It would pile so deep that his feet would sink in. It would make his journey to find and catch Bug Pokemon even harder (unless there was some sort of rare Bug and Ice type Pokemon that hasn't been discovered yet).

He also hated trees.

"Treeeeees..." He had enough of trees since the Viridian Forest after he somehow survived hiding there during a Beedrill mating season. He liked Bugs as much as the next kid, but a true Bug Catcher needs to keep moving and finding rare hiding spots for other bugs.

And yet here the Samurai kid was, wandering a forest tugging back one such tree (with help of his equally cold Pinsir). There was a town asking for a Christmas tree, and the pay was good enough to keep him well fed for a week or so... or maybe get more authentic armor from online auction sites.

"So many trees," he groaned. He felt lost in this forest because there were so many snow-covered trees. He liked bugs, but why did they have to hide in bushes and forests like cowards? A true warrior would face the elements of nature bravely and in the open! At least there was a road that would lead the way out, even if it was covered in all this white stuff!

So caught in his self-righteous mental rant did the Samurai kid not notice a little Snover walking past until he tripped right over it. "Whaa!" "Pinsir!"

The trip caused them not only to land face first into the snow, but to drop the tree they harvested as it rolled down the hill side and into a thicker thicket of trees.

The Samurai boy looked up in time to see it disappear. It would take forever to find that tree now, let alone backtrack into the forest where trees were reasonably small enough to carry! He turned and pointed to the culprit responsible. "YOU!"

"Ver?"

Had the boy been in a sound state of mind, he would have ordered his Pincer to battle the Snover for the experience. But as he was angry, he simply pulled out his antique sword he carried and jumped at the Pokemon. "HIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAH!"

He stopped just at the face of the Frost Tree Pokemon's face, taking some satisfaction in its scared reaction. "I hate trees!" the boy ranted. "They're nothing more than useless bulks of grass growing more leaves! Bugs can turn them into worthless husks in an instant; that's how superior they are. Trees are ugly, useless, and all deserve to be cut down!"

The Samurai wannabe raised his sword high into the bright sky... which was now oddly obscured in triangular shadows centered around him. In fact, his Pinsir looked even more apprehensive than usual. He looked up, and saw the glaring, scowling faces of at least a dozen Abomasnow staring directly at him.

"A- _now._ " One deliberately huffed at him hard enough to cover his eyebrows in frost.

Suddenly regretting his actions, he sheathed his sword and started petting the Snover, hoping to placate them. "Trees," he laughed weakly. "So green, piney, and, uh, heheh... gentle."

"...and that's about all you need to know about hiking," a stout hiker guide told his tourists (a brother and sister trainer duo with a Tauros and Kangaskhan respectively, and some apprentice monk with an arrow tattoo).

"I can't wait to ride the Abomasnow down the mountain!" The boy monk smiled.

"Wow there, kid!" The hiker waved his hand, pointing to a sign with his pickax. "These Abomasnow are a sensitive bunch, not unlike a mama Ursaring. Not to mention this is a Pokemon Reserve, you can take trees with a permit sure, but the Snover and Abamasnow here were a gift from the Sinnoh Ice King centuries ago, and have been protected by the locals around here ever since. If you ever see one around here, _don't_ bother it, and especially don't mess with its Snover kin. If you do, the law won't be your problem."

"Why not?" the girl trainer asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a loud, lone screamed echoed through the snowy path, and they saw an armored bug catcher and a Pinsir running for dear life, and keep on running without acknowledging the group.

The hiker stared at the boy bemusedly before turning toward the way he came. " _That's_ why," he pointed, just as a stampede of Abomasnow rushed past them and chased after the screaming boy.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

The Anistar Gym was dark.

Olympia did not mind it, for she was not expecting anyone this holiday. Though the gift basket from Ramos and a few other trinkets from some of the Gym Leaders of Kalos was nice.

The quiet gave her room to think, and to if she so choose, to see.

The only light in the room now was her secret, a power she kept to herself, even if in the last decade or so it was a far more noticeable thing.

Noticeable, of course, did not necessarily mean welcome.

With glowing eyes, Olympia was no longer standing in a room with all light switches turned off, but standing in a misty void. Forming before her was a door, resembling that of many a cafe as was popular in Lumiose City.

A name was sketched upon it.

_Cilan of Striaton. Future._

She stood before the door motionless, before the door dissolved into fog once more.

To many, the holiday known as Christmas was a festivity that marked the end of a year. As the cold crept across the lands and the days grew darker, people exchanged gifts with one another as they prepared for a new year.

It was a time of hope for a year as good, if not better, as the last.

However the end of a year as described by the calendars of the modern era was also the point in time she found time to be the most clearly visible. Future, and Past.

She had always had the ability to see through time. It was among her gifts, and she had many years to learn the intricacies of it.

One of her earliest lessons: time had no form until one looked up it. Then it was more solid than the Sun Dial.

Time naturally had no set outcome, being tied to countless possible interpretations. When one didn't gaze upon time, anything was possible, the exact outcome changing constantly until time reached that point and it took on a definite course, decided by the factors at play.

Free will as it was called.

However when time was gazed upon, it prematurely froze upon a path. No matter what one would try and do, time was frozen upon this path. It could not be changed, no matter how hard one tried.

It was once called Destiny.

Theoretically the past was not affected by this tendency with time. If it was affected by this rule, and the past was not set as it was remembered and recorded, she would probably have to look up an asylum and reserve a place for her.

However time was safe to look at from a distance (or through a medium, like the Adamant Orb. She had seen that Cynthia of Sinnoh had once done so as a child), though as a cost you did not get to choose what was seen.

Which was a problem as not only did you have to wait to see anything you would find interesting, but there was the chance it would not come true. But with her years came experience in what leads to follow and what to ignore.

In her time she had used this information to avert disasters great and small. She had gotten repair work to the Couramine harbor that allowed it to weather a surprise hurricane a year later to stopping a burglary a month later by going to her plumber's home and locking his door for him. She had also won a few games of lotto and stock, as sometimes to get the future to change money was useful.

No fanfare involved of course, and with alibis and aliases. If she made it known she could see the future, she'd never be left alone from people asking her questions, and she'd probably create some sort of political mess about the use of future knowledge that she would rather not be the part of.

But this year, such things did not come to her as usual. They did not come to her in great variety, the clearest of any point in time.

They were clear true, but they were held a theme. They were not supposed to hold a theme.

A youth, dressed in blue and white with black hair with a Pikachu upon his shoulder, appeared in all of them.

 _The Boy and his Pikachu walked across from her, traveling a path only he could see, wherever in time this took place, in a loop before her without change to himself. Fading into the scene after a time came a girl: a girl with orange hair garbed in yellows. Another girl, skin darker like Olympia's own with wild hair and a Axew appeared herself after a time, then another girl, and another girl, and another, and another._ __  
  
This party of six continued to walk before her, even as she narrowed her eyes at them.

The Boy, five of the girls, and the Pikachu had an oddity to them. They felt somewhat out of sink with this world, especially the boy and the Pikachu. It was a manner that was new to her, however.

She had encountered oddities in her time, bits of the world that didn't feel right. People who seemed to have appeared from nowhere that she had heard talk of as Fallers in the shadowy parts of the world. Spirits of the dead, human and Pokemon, that either did not vanish from the world, or returned from someplace. Elements that seemed supernatural to man or Pokemon she never truly got closure for when she encountered them.

The Boy was nothing like that.  
_  
_The Boy was now standing in a town that was as rusted as a old fence, glaring at a gray haired Youth in blue with a strange machine on his arm. Both prepared to throw Pokeballs and begin a battle, even as the large building behind them began to radiate a sinister aura, and disco music for some inexplicable reason.__

The Youth in blue also felt off from the world, just like the Boy. However, the Youth felt only half as so.

_The Boy was now in a place she well recognized: the Silver Conference Stadium. He stood apart from another in battle, though unlike the last fight she felt no anger but instead determination._

The Opponent was like a mirror to the Boy, down to even a Pikachu.

The Opponent began the match, even as the crowds exploded into cheers, by throwing out a Persian, as the Boy sent out a Ambipom. The battle faded to black as cheers and the sound of equal clashing rang through the arena, even as a Red Eye seemed to stare at everything in sinister interest.

The Opponent did not have a similar aura to the Boy, but they felt...connected in some manner she could not figure out with just that vision.

_A shield and a sword lay on the ground._

She could tell just by looking at them that these were not real things. They seemed to mean something else every moment she looked upon them. She had visions like this occasionally, mostly relating to politics.

The shield felt like unity, equality, hope, possibility. The sword like domination, superiority, despair, finality.

The Boy's hand reached for the shield: two different hands reached for the sword.

Olympia frowned as that vision left her sight. That endings meaning was simple: the Boy was destined to stand against _something_. That something, however, was yet to be fully determined.

_The last vision she saw was much less ominous. It showed the Boy, now older, helping a older woman into a large home decorated for the holidays, one that somewhat resembled the home of the Pyramid King in a few subtle ways that suggest a similar designer._

The Woman, a brown haired motherly sort whose locks were suffering the same graying issue that Drasna had these days, smiled as several young children zipped past the Boy and hugged the woman with familiar affection.

Following them much more subdued were others: some she had seen before, such as the girls from the first vision, the Youth, and the Opponent.

Others she had not seen before: a tall woman with hair like the Boy and the Opponent, a thin young woman with blond hair and a large hat, a short young man who somewhat resembled the Boy, Opponent, and tall woman who felt wild, a blue haired woman in white, and several others more. They all greeted one another joyfully, like a separated whole brought back together once more.

The vision ended bizarrely, with a redhead and bluenette bursting in and singing a off-key holiday carol with a Meowth and Wobbuffet among others in the chorus.

This vision felt a lot different from the others, and she felt she had found a rarity. Normally she saw middling scenarios, but this one was one that stretched into the extremes of potential. The hardest to make come true, either for good or for ill.

In this case, an ideal good ending.

For most, the holidays were about looking to the future, and she was no different.

However, if she looked too hard, then time would be ruined for everyone else. But she had to think about them, as to work to ensure some occurred, and that others did not as much as she could.

* * *

 

**KISHOU THE BADGER**

Whenever Christmas comes around, the gyms were forced to close down for the holiday. Gym Leaders could have any excuse or reason to close their gym (as long as it was a good one), but Christmas break was mandatory.

Which suited Whitney just fine, marching in her favorite winter jacket from Goldenrod City to her uncle's place, who also owned a dairy farm. Nothing warmed her better than a tall glass of home-made Miltank-approved eggnog.

Of course, she still wished she had a boyfriend, especially around this time of year...

"Cold."

"Hmm?" Whitney blinked. Where did that come from?

"So cold. Need... fire..."

Her gaze turned to the side of the snowy road, where a young man was shivering and barely muttering to keep himself awake.

"Oh Stantler," she gasped, and immediately lifted him out of the snow. He was probably as old as her, give or take a few years, yet she lifted him as if he was as light as a newborn baby, and ran the rest of the way to the farm.

Sometimes having the strength rivaling Rolling Miltanks helped in a pinch.

An hour later, the trainer was stripped of his freezing clothes and necessities and lying in the guest room bed layered under five blanket comforters. Her uncle helped with the clothes and the homemade cooking (warm soup, cliche as it was), while Whitney prepared a fresh, warm glass of home-made eggnog. She had always jested that it could cure the common cold; maybe she would find out if that was true or not.

She entered the room with the warm dinner in a dish tray, setting it carefully over his lap. His nose sniffed almost immediately and he started to take to his surroundings. First the bed. Then the soup and milk punch. Then the pink-haired gym leader.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Whitney smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Are you an angel?"

She smiled wider. Nice as the compliment was, that was likely the last thing anyone that knew her would associate her with. Whitney the brat, Whitney the she-devil. Or her personal favorite, Whitney the Minotaurous. "Nah, just your average dairy farm girl."

"Huh," the man said. "Heaven must have poor taste."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're beautiful."

That confession came more naturally, and Whitney found herself blushing.

"If you have time to flirt, then you have time to eat," she snapped quickly. "I only dragged your frozen ass half-way back here because it's the season of being nice and I really want a new dress this year. So don't make me regret this."

"Not just a pretty angel, but a strong one too?" he smiled. "I'd certainly regret making you mad enough to throw me out."

Whitney "huffed" and left, but was feeling absolutely giddy inside. She didn't know this man and already he was calling her pretty and not at all intimidated by her strength? He certainly didn't look native to Johto. Perhaps Unovan or Alolan?

One thing's for sure; this Christmas was going to be one to remember.

* * *

 

**CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**

In the dark halls of HQ, Giovanni walked through the halls in silence.

Any Grunt who he passed did not offer him a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or any such statement. He did not offer it.

This was not the place to celebrate a holiday, they were a business. A legit, top to bottom power structured business, not some unimportant mom and pop shop.

They had no place for giant festivities.

His office was quiet, alone, just him and his Persian. The door shut behind him, as Giovanni reached into his bag.

Persian, picking up what he was doing, nudged it forward.

The sound that followed did not leave the room, even as Persian let out a appreciative purr.

Like a polite friend however, Persian did not begin until he had poured himself a mug and put it to the lips.

In perfect sync, the Boss of Team Rocket and his Persian ingested Chansey Eggnog.

"To a new year." Giovanni simply stated for but the two of them to hear.


	2. Holiday Special 2017

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

Tis was the season for many things.

Tis was the season of travel and of kindness.

Tis was the season of vast commercial profit and corny television specials.

Tis was also the season that boggled Cynthia's mind.

Not the idea of giving, she wasn't Scrooge.

Not the idea of fighting each other hand and foot for electronics, she had once put someone in a headlock over a nice swimsuit. In her defense though, she had shoved her aside first quite rudely.

Not even the idea of dressing up in a female Santa costume.

However what really boggled her mind was...

"What was the impetus of this holiday?!" Cynthia asked aloud, her teenage face twisted in a mixture of confusion and frustrations as she shut a historical codex closed.

Next to her Professor Carolina shook her head before petting her on the back.

"Whatever it was, it doesn't have to be figured out this holiday season. Enjoy yourself Cynthia, and leave the overthinking for next year."

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Flint had spent the whole year making sure that night's operation would be absolutely flawless.

While Fantina and Wake's roles remained the same as the previous year, he had made every adjustment to ensure his cover wasn't blown: a swimming cap to hide his afro, some scotch tape to ensure Infernape's tail didn't pop out of the sheet, and he even made sure to mock the 'Ghost of Christmas Past' routine with Volkner while giving no hints that he'd employ it again. Volkner had no way of expecting him, and they _would_ snap him out of his holiday funk for good.

He turned back to his co-conspirators, grinning behind the sheet. "Alright, I'm going in. Wait for your turn here."

"Alright, go for broke!" Wake said, grinning back.

Fantina gave him a wave and a wink. " _Bonne chance_ , Flint."

And with that encouragement, Flint and his Infernape rushed inside, making sure to wobble in place and hiding in the shadows whenever he could. Being Volkner's best friend meant he knew exactly where every camera of the Sunyshore Gym pointed towards, and after several years of practice he knew how to infiltrate it.

Thus, Flint and Infernape wobbled their way further inside, up and up until he reached Volkner's room. Under the sheet, the Elite Four member and his partner grinned at each other, stared at the door, and then barged in.

The door snapped open, and inside was Volkner. The Gym Leader perked his head up and stared at him, and Flint began his routine as he flailed his arms.

"Vooooolkneeeeeeerrrr..."

"Oh, hi Flint." Volkner raised his arm matter-of-factly. "I was wondering when you were going to come by."

"Who's Fliiiiint?" Flint cranked the eerie voice up a notch, inching closer. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Paaaast, here to show you the-"

As he saw Volkner's grin and his relaxed posture, Flint dropped the act and tilted his head. "Wait, you aren't depressed."

"Why would I? This year's been pretty good overall." Volkner shrugged as he paced towards him. "Can you close the whole Gym for me? I'm going to Sho's home for dinner and then a special Christmas training session."

Flint's jaw hung open behind the sheet as Volkner placed the Gym's keys in his hands and walked past him.

"Merry Christmas Flint," Volkner said as he closed the door behind him.

Now alone, Flint continued to remain still. As what happened finally sunk in, he rubbed his forehead and groaned. Of all the years to have a Christmas miracle and have Volkner happy for a change, _that_ had to be it?

Flint grumbled as Infernape passed him his PokéGear, Fantina's number already selected. "Say, Fantina, you don't happen to know someone else that needs some 'Ghosts of Christmas' treatment, right?"

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

There was a saying, that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same, and Christmas was one of the constants.

Celebi flew around the city at night as she kept to the shadows and out of sight of every other living being.

She looked at all the Christmas decorations that had been put up.

Between Aura Guardians, Psychics and the like becoming Bloodliners, between Trainers and Rangers becoming segregated into two separate sides of a bloody conflict, between the world becoming a more dangerous place in general, Celebi was glad that the holidays remained the same between the current timeline and the previous one.

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

The Christmas spirit had taken over Vaniville Town. Like every other family, the Gabenas had their own traditions for this time of the year, which included baking their special cookies to share with the neighborhood, and making Christmas cards for their friends in and outside of town. And that was the first year they would send a card _outside_ their home region.

As she waited for the oven's alarm to go off, Serena was cutting the cardboard and the ribbons for the cards. The list was ready, and she enjoyed making them and writing the messages for the receivers, always making sure to say something different for everyone. But she never imagined she would have it so hard to decide what to write for a certain someone in particular.

"I wonder how he's doing right now?" she mused, as she glanced out the window with nostalgia, watching the snow fall. His last letter had said that, outside of the traditional 'spending the holidays with his mother', he didn't have any particular plans. Too bad there was no 'Winter Camp' in Pallet Town; otherwise, she would've gladly signed up for it.

Right then, the entrance door opened, and the coated figure of her mother entered the living room. The brunette woman lowered her coat's hoodie and wiped the snow off her shoulders.

"Oof, it's really cold today. I need a good hot chocolate after this."

"Welcome home, Mom."

As Serena went to greet Grace, she quickly noticed she hadn't come in alone. Another woman in a winter coat and wearing protective glasses was accompanying her. Before Serena could ask who she was, she lowered her hoodie and removed her glasses, revealing a blond hair of a lighter shade than Serena's and gray eyes, but otherwise almost identical to her.

"Hey cous', long time no see," she greeted.

"Y, is that really you?" Serena exclaimed upon recognizing her. Her cousin, Yvonne Gabena, or simply "Y" as she liked to be called, and her middle namesake as well (which neither of them liked very much).

"Found her on the way home," Grace said as she hung her coat on the rack. "She was in town, so I told her if she didn't want to spend Christmas all alone, she could stay with us."

"So… I'm assuming aunt Vera isn't coming this year either?" said Serena with a tinge of sadness.

Y didn't utter a word, but there was no need. While they didn't see each other that often, the Gabena cousins had something in common: both their mothers tried to pressure them into following their footsteps, though at least that didn't stop Grace from being loving and caring, while Vera hadn't been on speaking terms with her daughter for some time. It was incredible how the two sisters could be so alike and yet so different, as well as sad to think about those family quarrels, many of which were for rather petty reasons. Not even for Christmas could they call a truce to try and reconcile.

"Well, let's not ruin the mood with that, shall we? Hmm, something smells good here, what is it?" said Y, catching the scent coming from the kitchen.

"Ah, the cookies are almost done," said Serena. "Let me hang your coat, I'll serve you some as soon as they're ready."

Serena took Y's coat to hang it on the rack, and with that, the three females walked towards the kitchen. Sure enough, the alarm went off, and Serena put on the cooking gloves to open the oven and extract the metal tray. The delicious aroma of the freshly baked cookies caused Y's appetite to increase. As they waited for them to cool off, Grace began preparing some hot chocolate, while Y took a seat by the table her cousin had previously been, gazing at the Christmas cards.

"Seems I came at just the right time. I was dying to help you guys with these," she said. "You're improving, Serena, but they could use some fancier ornaments, don't you think?"

"If you want to help me, feel free to do so," Serena replied, taking a spatula to place the cookies on plates.

Y giggled, and began checking the cards one by one. In a town as small as Vaniville, it was rare not to know everyone's names and faces, not to mention their family was one of the most loved in the neighborhood by just about everyone (Grace's sister notwithstanding). However, she was surprised to find, not just a name she didn't recognize, but also an address outside of Kalos.

"Hmm, what's this? Pallet Town, isn't that in the Kanto region?" the girl asked. Aside from the address, the card only had the receiver's name, but it still had no message. Y also noticed that it looked unusually better adorned than the rest, as if Serena had put extra work on it. "Who's this Ash Ketchum?"

"Serena met him at Professor Oak's camp," Grace replied.

"Ah, that summer camp you said you didn't want to attend?" Y asked. "How did you endure it?"

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought," Serena admitted. "I made some friends, and in the end I had a lot of fun."

"Of course, for Serena the best part was meeting Ash." Grace winked, causing Serena to blush slightly. "A nice friend to make over there."

"Hmm… is he a friend, or do you mean... a _'friend_ '?" Y asked without hesitation. Serena turned around, but was unable to hide her blush, and that was all the answer Y needed. "Oh, don't tell me my favorite cousin got herself a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Serena shouted, her face turning redder than a Slugma. "And have you forgotten I'm your _only_ cousin?"

"Serena, there's no need to feel embarrassed," Grace said as she poured the chocolate on three cups and gave one each to Serena and Y. "Ash is a really nice boy, and good-looking to boot."

"Mom, you're not helping!" Serena only felt more embarrassed at that.

"Maybe we should invite him sometime?" Y winked too. "I'm sure Serena would love to catch him under the mistletoe."

"By Arceus, Y, don't go starting you too!"

As she downed her chocolate, Y stared at the card. Even without the written message, suddenly it made sense why it looked better adorned than the others. So her dear little cousin had found someone she liked? That definitely sounded interesting.

* * *

 

**_BRANDON369_ **

Even as Christmas approached, Cinnabar Island still kept its warm weather. It was the perfect environment for those who wanted their holidays to be warmer than usual. The local Gym still attracted challengers, and at the moment a heated battle was underway. The atmosphere was burning, not just due to the constant fire attacks, but also for the Sunny Day bathing over the field. The match was pretty even, with a Gyarados firing its powerful attacks against a speeding Rapidash who dodged with amazing speed, creating clouds of steam all over the place.

"Let's finish this, Gyarados! Fire a Hyper Beam at full power!"

"I'm counting on you, Rapidash! Flare Blitz!"

Rapidash began running engulfed in flames, but the aquatic serpent fired a powerful energy stream, hitting the fire stallion head on. Much to the challenger's shock, the Gym Leader's Pokémon was not deterred by this; even after taking the full brunt of the Hyper Beam he continued charging forward, his flames burning up with more and more power. He finally overcame the energy attack and delivered a powerful flaming tackle right on Gyarados' midsection, sealing the match.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, the winner is Rapidash! As the challenger has no Pokémon left, victory is for the Gym Leader!" The young redhead acting as referee smiled, proud of having witnessed another victory for her grandfather.

"Dang." The challenger recalled his Gyarados and shook hands with the Gym Leader. "That was a heated match, old man. I knew my eighth badge would be tough, but I never imagined it'd be _this_ tough."

"You're pretty good, kid. Keep up your training and you'll make it far in the league."

"The way you used Sunny Day left me impressed. You beat me even though most of my Pokémon are Water-types."

Blaine nodded. The kid seemed to be on his way to become a great Water-type specialist. The only Pokémon that wasn't a Water-type was the Nidoqueen he brought out at the beginning of the match, and even that one had Water Pulse in her arsenal. Funnily enough, he too used the Rhydon from his times prior to becoming a Fire-type specialist.

"Well, for now, I'll be off to train very hard. I'll be back for my badge after the holidays. Until then."

As the challenger left the place, Blaine let out a tired sigh. That was the last match before he had to close the Gym for the holidays. He definitely needed some days to rest. His granddaughter approached, carrying her Flareon in her arms.

"Sorry Grandpa. I promise next time I'll bring you a much stronger challenger."

"Come on Ali, this trainer was able to surprise me. He's got some interesting strategies."

"But he could only beat two of your Pokémon."

"He was very close to beat the third."

The Gym Leader's granddaughter wasn't fully convinced. "You'll see, the next challenger I bring will test you to the limits and you'll have to unleash everything you've got to beat them."

"Ali, there's still so much you need to learn." The Gym Leader gave a few chuckles. His granddaughter had always been like that: enthusiastic to see her grandfather's greatest battles. No doubt she had a fiery spirit. "Say Ali, what's the thing that you always await and while it never tells you everything, you know it's coming?"

"Another riddle, Grandpa?" The girl tilted her head. Sometimes her grandfather's riddles could be confusing. Not that time, though; she did know what he meant.

"The answer is: the Christmas dinner!"

"I know, and I'm going to work very hard on it. It'll be Flareon's first Christmas after all."

"Flare?" The Pokémon glanced at her in curiosity.

"Trust me Flareon, you're going to like it." The girl was already picturing the Christmas dinner in her mind, not realizing that her skin was turning red and her body temperature was increasing.

"Ali, Overheat…" Blaine watched as his granddaughter took deep breaths until her temperature went back to normal. "I think we need to work more on your control."

"I know, Flareon and I have been trying very hard on our training. Last time I unleashed my Overheat it just took me a couple hours to recover, plus I've almost mastered Flame Charge."

"Flare." The Fire-type began talking to his trainer. Lucky her for being able to understand him.

"Yeah, I know things didn't go so well when I tried to practice Fire Punch, but I still have time before we start the journey."

"Ali, your time to begin your Pokémon adventure gets closer every time. I know you'll be ready when it comes, but I can't help but feel worried."

"Rest easy Grandpa. I'll catch every Fire-type Pokémon and bring out Flareon's full power. He'll be faster than your Rapidash, stronger than your Magmortar and his flames will burn hotter than your Magcargo's."

Blaine sighed as he glanced at his granddaughter, who talked to her Flareon about his plans. She had grown so fast, and she would soon go out to face the world, only with her Pokémon partners. He had done his best to prepare her, and felt there was nothing left for him to teach her. Even so, while the world was now safer than when Blaine began his own adventure, there were still many dangers out there, especially for a Bloodliner. But most importantly, the Fire-type trainer would miss her a lot. They had been together since she was a little girl, and Alish certainly brought a unique joy to his life. He couldn't imagine his everyday without her.

The Master of the Riddles recalled the day his daughter Yakimono began her own journey along with her Eevee. While he felt proud, seeing her depart was one of the hardest moments of his life. Alish was the spitting image of her mother, so Blaine was aware he'd have to let her go, however hard it was.

"Let's go Grandpa! I'm gonna prepare you those Lava Christmas Cookies you love so much, and then we can set up the Christmas tree."

"I just hope it doesn't end up like last year."

At the reminder, the redhead let out a sigh. "Grandpa, how many times do I have to say that was an accident? I was too excited and before I noticed I was…"

"Hahahaha, easy Ali, I was just kidding," Blaine replied in amusement. "Let's go, I can't wait to taste those cookies."

His granddaughter smiled and grabbed his arm to drag him. "You'll see, this will be the greatest Christmas we've ever had."

The old man smiled, willing to spend all the time with his granddaughter before she departed. Since that would probably be the last Christmas party they would spend together in a long time, he had to treasure every single second.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

"No no...errrr..."

"Why can't it be better..."

"Be pleasant to look at!"

It was a faint memory, a memory that Lillie occasionally recalled, but it was one that had always stuck with her.

It was a holiday many years ago. Not the 24th, nor the 25th, but just before it.

She was young then. Still a little girl, still having both her parents, still shorter than Gladion.

It was at night, long after everyone else had gone to bed. She had only been awake because she was thirsty, and only because of that had she heard the voice.

She had thought it was Santa being early at first, but the snap had given her a clearer idea of who it was.

Her mother.

Hours after they had set the tree up, she was still staring at it. Still thumbing with things, and still being frustrated.

So frustrated she had been, that she didn't even see her until Lillie poked her in the thigh.

She turned to her, green eyes ablaze with frustration ebbing away into gentleness when they saw her.

They always did that, at least once upon a time.

"Lillie dear, why are you still awake? It's way past your bedtime."

"Why are you still awake?" Lillie had asked back. Her mother sighed, and looked at the tree sadly.

The tree decorated in a hundred ornaments, adorned with wonderful bright lights. It only smelled slightly of decaying sap. It was a perfect tree.

"It's not done yet." Her mother told her.

"It isn't?" She had asked her back innocently.

"Don't you see? The lights aren't even, the ornaments don't hang evenly. They all dip too much or too little...it just makes the entire thing ugly." She had declared as she looked at the tree sadly.

"It'll ruin everything."

She hadn't seen what her mother had meant back then. She still didn't see it.

"It looks wonderful." She had replied honestly. Her mother looked at her in disbelief.

"Even if the star is hanging below the chimes and the..."

"Yes." Lillie wasn't sure she could match the joyful chirp her younger self had given. Few Pokémon probably could match it even among the cutest frankly.

The earnest of her reply stunned her mother, who sighed sadly.

"I wish I could see it like you could little one."

With that she had picked her up and took her back to bed, before going to bed herself. She had listened for the sound of her going back, and didn't hear it.

She did hear the sound of her father whispering something to her mother in a calming way, that somehow led to a lot of odd sounds and tones that was quite mortifying to have Lana clarify what had happened bluntly to her a while back.

But that was another story.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Clemont and his Luxio huffed in sync as they left the laboratory, flopping over the kitchen's table with a tired sigh. They had just finished a seven-hour session of tinkering and building their latest invention. While they reached a breakthrough for it, Clemont and Luxio really needed a few minutes to recharge now, quite literally in the latter's case.

"Whew." The inventor adjusted his glasses, then smiled and stroked Luxio's fur. "Thanks for all the help."

The Electric-type purred softly, and Clemont continued to ruffle his fur. Right at that point, two pairs of hands placed a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of Pokémon food ahead of the inventor and his assistant.

Clemont and Luxio paused, observed the food and then turned ahead, finding Meyer and Ampharos flashing matching grins at the twosome.

"Some fuel for your brains here." Meyer folded his arms and gave his son a proud look.

Clemont smiled as well as he grabbed the cup and took slow sips. "Thanks, dad."

Meyer took a seat as his son continued to drink, letting him enjoy his rest while Ampharos put the kitchen in order.

"So, what are you working on today?" Meyer asked, inching closer.

Clemont chuckled and adjusted his glasses again. "It's a secret, you will see once it's ready."

"I look forward to it, then." Meyer laughed back, then glanced out of the window. "By the way, Bonnie's waiting for you outside. She said she has a surprise for you."

Clemont froze mid-sip, and ended up with a coughing fit before calming down again, paler than a bed sheet and staring vacantly at his father. Luxio stopped eating as he stared at his trainer in shock.

The boy gulped down the chocolate, and then gave the outside a panicked look. "Oh, no! Not again!"

Meyer understood what his son was thinking, and sighed. "Come on, she's just a kid. You know she means well."

"I know, but..." Clemont groaned, observing the mug pensive before taking the last few sips. "I don't want a repeat of last year, you know."

"I'm sure she learned her lesson." Meyer rose back up, waiting for his son to finish. "Come on, let's go see what she wants. I'm sure you don't want to make her sad."

Clemont sighed again as he placed the empty mug aside, then smiled back at his father. "Alright."

Meyer gave his son a thumbs up, and after Luxio finished his Pokémon food the trio walked out of the house, ready to meet Bonnie.

The father flashed another smile as he opened the door. "So, Bonnie, what did you want to-"

His jaw dropped before he could finish. At his side, Clemont had grown about sixty-four shades of red and Luxio just stared on blankly.

Just outside of their house now stood at least fifty young women, all rather gorgeous looking and all apparently waiting for something. Ahead of them stood a young blonde girl in a Slurpuff snow jacket, grinning from ear to ear.

"Here, big brother! Look how many keepers I've found!" Bonnie extended her arms to the side as she beamed. "Merry Christmas!"

Clemont opened his mouth, stared at all the 'keepers', and promptly fell unconscious. Luxio hurried at his side and pawed at his face in fear.

All the while, Meyer crossed his arms and tilted his head. It was a good thing he had bought quite a lot of chocolate that morning...

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent ta me," said Lara and Hex.

"Twelve drummers a-drummin'!" said Leeroy.

"Eleven pipers a-pipin'!" said Larry

"Ten lords a-leapin'!" said Fuko.

"Nine ladies a-dancin'!" said Dex.

"Eight maids a-milkin'!" said Rex.

And the Pokémon at the ranch continued to enjoy the carol as they reached the climax.

"And a Pidgey in a pear tree!" finished Lara and Hex.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

One would not normally associate a young woman like Emmy with the seedier shadows of Castelia City.

Bright blue clothes. No visible tattoos. Hoop earrings. No leather.

But none the less she found herself here amidst the falling snow, her snow boots crunching against the sand darkened snow as she knocked on the rough door.

The door swung open to reveal a mop of tinsel covering a young man's face, his leather jacket being quite typical for the location they were in.

It was also glittering.

"Tinsel," was the explanation that followed her confused face.

"Again?" She questioned his state.

"Again. I mean, I wanted to look good for the holiday bash tonight, but I was'n expecting to be wearing Edmond's closet."

She began giggling as he shook off the tinsel, revealing the most thuggish face this side of Nimbasa with a pair of sharp red eyes.

The harshness of his face though, was broken by his great, genuine, smile.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just bad luck. Now, baby, I do believe there is a bash that's sorely lacking a pretty young woman and her lucky bay Gray. Now, shall we? Can't exactly leave Mickey, Edmond, and Raymond alone for too long can we?"

He held out his hand, which she quickly took before the two walked through the alleyway snow, not a care in the world as a slight trail of glitter followed in their wake.

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

"I still don't get it, why would she ask us to come here of all places?" said Frey.

"The lake outside of the city, plus she also said 'bring your ice skates'," Lorelei added. "Surely you don't think she's planning to…?"

And as they made their way through the trees surrounding the aforementioned lake, they saw it, bathed by the moonlight. Exactly what they were thinking.

A smooth layer of ice coated the lake in its entirety, and all over it there were many sculptures in the image of several Pokémon, including Dewgong, Lapras, Charizard, Feraligatr and many others very familiar to them. If they didn't know better, they'd guess someone had been watching that movie featuring the Snow Queen lately.

"Well, would you look at that." Lorelei smiled. "When she said she was going to give us our private ice rink, she meant it."

"In that case, it would be rude of us to waste her gift," Frey added, lowering his skates to put them on. Lorelei quickly followed suit.

That Christmas, Lorelei had been discussing their plans, and a couple nights ago they had thought about going to the local ice rink. Problem was, that season it was so crowded with people, especially kids, they would always bump into other skaters at every turn. And that was before a group of teenagers decided to make an improvised hockey game that quickly dragged everyone else close by and ended with the police having to temporarily shut the area.

They were lucky to have a friend with ice-based powers. That lake was pretty far away from curious eyes, so they could have it all night long just for themselves.

**...**

Not too far from there, a pair of icy-blue eyes gazed at the couple through some binoculars, and with a smile on her face. She was wearing winter clothes just to cover appearances, but cold never bothered her anyway. The only thing that could make that scene perfect was perhaps some background waltz music, but sadly she couldn't afford sound equipment for that. So she went for the next best thing.

"Are you guys happy now? Just wait, there's still the best part coming up."

Hearing some wings flapping, Krysta looked up, and saw an avian silhouette approaching, framed by the full moon. She had heard rumors of an Articuno being spotted around the area, and following a hunch she decided to find out if they were true. The blue Legendary Bird fluttered over the frozen lake, and Krysta watched through her binoculars again, just to see the couple's surprised faces. But soon enough surprise made way to big smiles on both of them, when the bird flapped his wings to make it snow over them.

"I wonder if he would teach me how to do that?" Krysta chuckled.

She only knew how to summon Hail, and that wouldn't exactly be romantic. But she had already had to sacrifice her Nevermelt Ice just to ask the Articuno to bring some snow for Lorelei and Frey, so she wouldn't abuse the Legendary Bird's goodwill.

"Merry Christmas to you both, Lorelei, Frey."

On that same date, they had gone through many difficulties to reunite her with her parents, who had been looking for her for almost a decade. That was her way to thank them for it.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

It was the season in Crimson City, and a ten-year old girl with blonde hair and grey eyes was writing a letter in her room at the apartment she and her mother recently moved into after her father's death.

She wiped away a tear that formed as she recalled what happened. Her father found out that she, Tsurugi, and her mother, Katana, were Bloodliners, and attacked them.

Sighing, she extended a white blade from her hands. Thankfully the Officer Jennys were understanding and her father's death was ruled to be in self-defense.

Shaking her head and putting the memory aside, she continued writing her letter:

_ Dear Santa, _

_ I don't want a toy for Christmas. _

_ What I want for Christmas is for people to accept Mother and me. _

_ I know that's a lot to ask for, but even one person would be enough. _

_ Tsurugi. _

Tsurugi reread the letter before she placed it in an envelope and went to her mother, who shared her hair and eyes.

"Mother, I finished my letter for Santa!"

"Thank you dear, and now it's time for the main reason we moved here."

"The Fisher Clan Christmas party?"

"Yes, and I heard Kazuto made the cake bigger this year, so there's more to go around. Kaoruko said something about it being the first Christmas since they discovered Jeanette had an affinity for the Victreebel line not seen since Utsubotto himself."

"Nice!"

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

If there was one thing Big Town was known for around Johto, it was the city's exceptional festivals. Even if it wasn't as sparkly as the ones in other Johtoan cities, Big Town's Christmas Party was still highly renowned and brought a large influx of visitors to the city.

Among the many ways of celebrating the holidays, the Pokémon Christmas Tree contest was probably the most well-known: during it, a number of citizens tried to build a Tree based on a certain Pokémon in decorations or general appearance. It was open to everyone and rated by the local Pokémon Contest judges, and everyone looked forward to see what creative solution they would bring to the table.

It just didn't spark interest in the human populace either, as a large amount of wild Pokémon was observing the ongoing contest from a nearby rooftop, most notably a Wooper, a Magby, a Teddiursa, a Smoochum, a Smeargle and an Azumarill. They were known all around Big Town as the 'Pichu Posse' from their leaders, two brothers named Pichu Big and Pichu Little, which were now observing the displayed trees with a quite critical eye.

" _This year the trees are pretty lame, right?_ " Little asked, turning to his brother.

" _Yeah. Like, they didn't even try._ " Big played with his scruff of fur, rolling his eyes at the latest exhibit. " _That guy only dyed his tree half white and half brown and called it a Snover, come on!_ "

Little sighed and gave the next trees a bored stare. " _I bet we could do something better._ "

Big turned to his younger brother, tilting his head. And then, he grinned and placed his stubby hands on his hips. " _You know what? Why don't we try?_ "

Little widened his eyes at Big, then crooked an eyebrow. " _Are you serious?_ "

" _I don't remember the rules saying anything about Pokémon not being allowed._ " Big shrugged.

Little scratched his head, frowning. " _I dunno..._ "

" _Trust me. I've got the best idea ever to blast off the competition!_ " Big grinned, giving him and the Posse a thumbs up.

The other members of the Posse briefly debated, but Big's sheer enthusiasm and confidence was enough to win them and Little over. And thus they took off to follow their leader's grand plan.

…

In the meantime, the Pokémon Christmas Tree contest continued as scheduled, with several more or less well-crafted trees shown to a progressively more bored audience. By the time of the last one, a simple yellow tree with a pair of cones passed off as a Pikachu tree, half of the spectators was struggling not to yawn too loud.

"And that was the last tree, people! We will now move to the evaluation part," a way too chipper announcer declared as he stepped in.

Between grumbles and whispers from the crowd, the announcer sighed and waited for the judges to do their part and for the Contest to be over.

However, a shrill cry grabbed his and everyone else's attention, and as they all turned around they could only stare with gaping mouths at what was coming: out of nowhere, several Pokémon rushed in while bringing a tree with them, placing it on a moving platform like every other tree of the contest and bowing to the crowd, with two Pichu in particular waving at them.

No one knew what to make of it, and even the announcer blinked a couple of times before clearing his throat and focus again.

"Looks like some wild Pokémon decided to join in. Well, this is unusual." He flashed a grin and gestured dramatically. "But hey, let's see what they have to show!"

Taking that as their cue, Pichu Big and Pichu Little raised their arms and started climbing to the top of the tree.

As they leapt from branch to branch, every other member of the Posse popped out from the leaves: Azumarill and Wooper sprouted water up above, while Smoochum above them froze the streams in nice decorations.

Above them, Magby rotated on himself and unleashed a ring of Flamethrower all around the tree, the stream of fire never touching the leaves even as it circled all around the wood, melting the ice into shards that hailed gently down the branches.

As decorations formed and the fire lighted the tree up, Smeargle popped up here and there to paint each level of the tree of a different color, while Teddiursa saluted the crowd with a happy grin while rearranging every painted leaf he could put his paws on.

As each member of the posse continued their jobs, Pichu Big and Pichu Little finally reached the treetop. They shared a nod and put themselves back-to-back while taking a star position, and then they fired a Thunder Shock skyward, lighting up the tree from above.

The Pichu brothers and their gang pressed on with their act, steadily adding more elaborate moves to their routines. What should've been a simple Christmas tree display turned into a small show, one from which the audience couldn't tear their eyes off, the boredom of earlier completely forgotten.

Even the announcer seemed to have recovered his spark as he grinned and observed the ongoing spectacle. "Looks like these wild Pokémon know their stuff about entertainment!"

With the crowd enraptured and curious, Big and Little traded another nod. Then, Big snapped his fingers for the grand finale.

Everyone stopped their routines and withdrew inside the tree. Then, a series of red and white balls popped out, all far bigger than your usual Christmas decoration.

Then the balls opened their eyes, and everyone paled at the small army of Voltorb hanging from the tree. More than a few stepped back, while others froze in fear.

Little gulped, and tugged at his brother's arm. " _Uhm, Big, I don't think people will-_ "

" _Let's go, boys!_ " Big didn't listen as he grinned and snapped his fingers again.

The ensuing flash of light and explosion could be heard and seen all across Big Town, and smoke cloaked the stage from view while everyone tried to scream and run for their lives.

The few brave or foolish people to stuck around waited befuddled as the smoke cleared, and once it did they could see every single tree now burned to a crisp, all the decorations and hard work lost forever. And in the middle of it, quite a few charred Pokémon stood over a now bare tree. All were confused, and many glared in the posse's direction.

Big observed the destroyed trees around him, then the angry audience, and then the unimpressed posse.

He smiled sheepishly and forced a laugh while rubbing his neck. " _Well... I guess we won at least, right?_ "

In response, everyone glared at him. And then, the whole posse ran for their lives with the rather angry staff and crowd in tow.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

The holiday felt rather odd that year.

To most people there wouldn't be anything wrong with it. It was just a normal Christmas.

Snow was falling in the places it fell. The major stores decked their halls long before they frankly should have. Eggnog was purchasable.

Astrid was still in the minority who preferred Eggnog without Shuckle Juice in it.

To pretty much anyone but her, it was a perfectly normal holiday.

But to her...

"Your face is going to freeze like that you know."

The teasing voice snapped Astrid out of staring down a rack of hats, different only in what ribbon they were tied up with.

Turning, she found herself facing the grinning face of an older blonde, gray eyes mirthfully lingering after her expression apparently changed.

"I've never had to think about this before, give me a break." Astrid told her fellow blonde, who tapped the red and white helmet atop her head.

"Not much of a hat person I take it? I can understand it, helmet hair is just as bad."

"That's not it." Astrid told the girl bluntly. The area around the hat rack was silent for a minute, Astrid not giving anything else nor the skater going away.

Astrid sighed.

"Truth is... I'm not used to buying gifts, that's all." Astrid explained.

"Korrina, I think I've mentioned this before, but I'm an orphan. I didn't have parents growing up. Never did get the story why, unlike Pendula. Holidays were a scramble for donations before the older kids took them all, not a time of giving. Traveling with Absol was the first time I started really having money of my own. And yes, I've surprised Absol and the others with treats or ribbons before, but this is different. Pokémon aren't picky..."

"And neither is Granny." Korrina told her empathetically, hands on her shoulder and looking her right in the eye, using all the extra height her additional year of life had given her.

"She loves everything that any of her grandkids give her. You, me, Pendula, Herbert, Yvonne...it doesn't matter as long as it is from the heart. She's not like Gurkinn..."

Astrid knew it was time to change the subject. Better than get into _that_ can of worms.

"It's weird isn't it: most everyone my age who hasn't given up and doing minimum wage for survival's obsessed with being independent and never looking back, and here I am wondering what to get my granny for Christmas and living under her roof. Aren't I atypical?"

The joke seemed to keep Korrina from entering a funk, and led the skater gym leader to laugh.

"We're all strange aren't we: Herbert can pull off a cosplay of Weevil without ever seeing the show, I keep trying to get fingerless gloves to be cool, Pendula has to fear low ceilings and door frames, Corentin taught a wannabe samurai how to electrify his Marowak, and Freman was actually rooting for Snagem in the match."

"Take all the time you need to find the hat that Granny will love: I have my own shopping to do."

* * *

 

**_SHADOW NINJA KOOPA_ **

"All right numbskulls gather round!" Guzma called out as he stood on the stairs in the foyer of Shady House. Before him stood the grunts of Team Skull, all waiting to hear what their boss had to say. Each one was a mess as they were covered in tinsel and lights and the occasional cookie batter. "I said this last time and I'll say it again, no gift of the Magikarp or whatever it was called. Some if you didn't listen and screwed yourselves over. Ain't that right A?" Eyes went towards the grunt who shifted slightly.

"Nah I'm B Boss! A is over there. Can none of you tell us apart yo?"

"Yeah!" B's twin called out. "B has smaller ears than I do."

"And A's eyes are slightly bigger!"

"Alright, next year you guys are getting name tags!" Guzma shouted. "You are so lucky we already got you gifts this time around."

'And there is no way their eyes or ears are different sizes, right?'

"Anyway, no selling your stuff again. Next, some of you guys apparently don't celebrate the holidays. I get that so bring it in you two!" At his call, Golisopod and Plumeria's Salazzle emerged from a hallway, their arms full as they brought out a half melted plastic tree that had seen better days. Decorations of all kinds of holidays covered it as if to show just how disjointed the whole thing was.

"Boss! That is so cool!"

"About time that someone set something like that up!"

"It appears the dark ones are indeed amused by your presentation, my lord Beelzebub."

"Yeah, yeah I know it's good, eyes back on me!" Their boss called out as the Pokémon set the large thing down. "Two more things before you lot do whatever it is you do. Whichever one of you did this, tell me now." Reaching behind one of the walls, the man grimaced as he picked something up. In his hands was a Goomy wearing a bandanna over its mouth as well as a certain cap and necklace. "I'm looking at you Macross!"

"I understand my lord Beelzebub." A girl with long dark hair with white highlights gazed at the amount of attention she received and pulled her purple bandanna up further to hide her blush. Her red and grey eyes gazed around before focusing on the Pokémon on her shoulders and head. "However, neither I nor my four Holy Devi of Creation are behind this! Nor can I pierce through the truth with my evil eye!" Her four Pokémon consisting of a Pachirisu, Dedenne, Emolga and Togedemaru nodded their agreement as the others stared at the insane girl and her delusions.

"So that's where you went!" Another girl called out. "Sorry boss about him, he got mad at me and wandered off."

"He yours?" Guzma asked as the girl tangled in Christmas lights nodded.

"Yup, that's my boy Goozma!"

Laughter filled the room as the small dragon jumped off the boss' hands and slithered back to his trainer. "Ok that was pretty funny! You're off the hook for that!" Guzma shouted. "Now, no more pretending to be Santa on the roof! Two of you have already broken your legs being idiots so no more!"

'Besides, Plums is already making me do that anyway and patching up the holes is a pain in the ass. She better forget about it this year though, especially after this…'

"Oh yeah almost forgot!" Putting two fingers in his mouth, Guzma gave a sharp whistle. From a hole in the roof, a Vikavolt flew down, passing over the amazed grunts heads before landing on Guzma's own. "I ran into this one the other day with her spawn and decided to take her on as my own. Her kids on the other hand…" Giving a signal, the insect let out a loud cry as he doors flew open. Standing before them was Plumeria and eight Charjabugs. Each of the bugs were in their own little car as they raced around the room, the grunts eyes lighting up in amazement. "They're all yours! Race them to your hearts' content!"

"Thanks boss!" The group cheered as they raced after the escaping bug types and their cars. As they left, Guzma sent a smirk towards Plumeria.

"And you said I wouldn't pull through with this plan. Maybe now they'll let us compete in more events if we have the stuff for it." Plumeria just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Not bad Guzma, but don't think that means you are getting out of the usual business." She said lifting a much loved Santa hat. At seeing the old headgear, Guzma lowered his head as Vikavolt cackled in her new trainer's misery.

"Damn it. I hate you Plums."

"Love you too Guzma, love you too."

* * *

 

**_JIGSAWPUNISHER (Edited by Fox McCloude)_ **

Everybody knew of Byron's love for fossils, great enough to have a storage room (as far as it was known) full of them.

In fact, that was the reason why, despite the date, he went back to his Gym for a few hours, to do some maintenance in the storage room and a fossil inventory, to make sure everything was in order. In other words, business as usual.

"Alright, that was the last one," he said as he marked the last name on the list. Good thing everything was where it was supposed to be; he wouldn't stand anybody coming here and trashing the place, or worse, losing some of his fossils. He glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed he still had a couple hours left before going back to Oreburgh City with his family. "Hm, seems I can get some rest before getting back."

All he had to do was to go pick up the presents, and once he had gotten them all he'd leave. And so he did, until he realized the most important one was missing: the present for his son.

"What the…? WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" He tried to recall where it could have been, but after a few minutes, he went around retracing his steps trying to find it. As this yielded no result, he brought out his Bronzong. "Bronzong, I need you to look into my memories today, so we can find my son's present!"

Bronzong used his telepathy to scan Byron's memories trying to help him find the gift. After a few minutes, Bronzong couldn't help but use one of its arms to slap its 'forehead' and pointing to where it was. All the while it had been inside his backpack, the one place he forgot to look into.

" _This_ never happened, okay?" Even though he had said that, he knew perfectly Bronzong wouldn't take long to tell everyone about what had happened, though that became second priority when he realized he had one hour left before the family dinner, and he had said he would arrive ahead of time to help. Thus, he left the Gym with his gifts after getting Bronzong back into its Ball and thanking it for its help. It was definitely lucky that Canalave and Oreburgh weren't too far away, and he had the fastest way to get to his destination.

"Skarmory, I need you to take me back to Oreburgh. If you can make it in half an hour or less, I promise I'll make it worth your while!" Skarmory smiled upon hearing that. "FULL SPEED AHEAD, JUST LIKE I LOVE IT!"

Right in that moment, he was happy to have bought that Floating Stone. With it, Skarmory could go much faster when he had to fly, though he would only use it when he had to travel.

Twenty minutes of a rather speedy journey later, he reached the entrance to Oreburgh. After landing, he gave Skarmory a few Sitrus berries and placed him back in his Pokéball after thanking him for his help. Ten minutes later he was at home. His wife was almost done preparing dinner, so after greeting her he went to get the table ready for the guests. Obviously the first to show up was Roark, whose Gym was close by, though some of the guests had called to let them know they would come in a little later. Fortunately there were no mishaps once all of the guests had arrived for dinner, so between some laughs, jokes and chatter about trivial topics, they enjoyed a lovely night, especially the Pokémon when Bronzong showed the others what Byron had to do to find Roark's gift, showing how, as he tried to remember where it was, he head-butted against the wall and even considered getting his Steelix to use Iron Tail to smack his head to see if it jogged his memory, among other things.

After that rather embarrassing moment, Byron decided it was time to deliver the gifts for the family. The last one to get his was Roark.

"Alright, son, now is your turn. Here you go. Trust me, you're going to LOVE this."

As he opened it, Roark saw it was a Pokéball, and became excited when he burst it open, revealing an Archen.

"Where did you get it, Dad?"

"A friend in Unova sent me the Plume Fossil, and your mother and I asked the guys at the museum to restore it in secret for you. We wanted it to be a surprise."

"As soon as we told them it was for a Christmas gift, they gladly helped us."

"Thank you both! You've just made my Christmas!"

"Well, you just wait until tomorrow, when your father and I help you train your new Archen. Though I wonder if it will be able to take an Explosion from my Claydol, hehehe." Roark and Archen shivered slightly at that.

"Worried too much, Roberta? He wouldn't be my son if he weren't be able to handle a few explosions!"

"Oh really, darling? Let's see if I can have my Claydol and my mother's try Explosion with you to make it more interesting."

"Ah, so you want to bring good old Bertha too? BRING IT ON, HONEY, I LOVE A CHALLENGE WHEN I SEE ONE, HAHAHAHAHA!"

Afterwards, everybody else burst into laughter. Despite the small mishaps, Byron and his family were able to enjoy a very Merry Christmas with their loved ones.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

The Clay Arena holiday decorations were meant to be wonderful embodiments of beauty and cheerfulness.

Their ability to be that was hampered by the inescapable fact that they were also crooked.

Clay stared up at them, twitching.

"...Whose keister do I need to kick for this!?" Clay snarled as a worker looked over his notes.

"The town workers sir. There's a theme going on in town this year and they wanted uniformity."

"Uniformity!? Who do they think we are, Rangers?! We dress the things the way we want them dressed!? There's a reason my profession includes an underwear model, and whatever it is Burgh wears!"

"Elesa doesn't model underwear. Believe me, I checked..."

Clay ignored both points, particularly the latter point his worker said under his breath, though the splash of green flying through the air caught his eye.

On top of one of the crooked lights flew a Tranquill, though it was an odd one. Most Tranquill weren't green after all.

"Tran!" the bird shouted. Clay reached for a Pokéball so he could blast the thing before it added droppings to injury, before he recalled who owned said Tranquill.

Said Tranquill, caught by his recycled not-Lou Gehrig's/Youngblood's disease kid, grabbed a pair of crooked lights and lifted them up a few feet before resnagging them.

That crooked light stream fixed, the Tranquill flew over to a crooked wreath, before snagging it and lowering it to a more pleasing position, before going onto a third unsightly error.

It was fixed as Tranquill flew to the fourth, bringing a smile to Clay's face.

"Remind me to give him a raise, would ya?" Clay told his worker.

"It would help if you could remember his name."

"I don't remember your name, and you invited me to your brother's wedding."

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

' _How did Akira do it?'_ thought Akira Jouda's father, Jin Jouda, as he saw his son talking animatedly with the Fisher Clan heiress at the Christmas party organized by the Fisher Clan. It was large, and everyone was invited, it would seem. Good thing it was at the spacious city center.

From what he heard, A.J., as his son preferred being called, first saw her at the Battle Dome Tournament, before they had their first proper meeting outside Celadon City. Jeanette suggested that they travelled together after that.

The mere fact that she even suggested the idea, plus the way they interacted in front of him, was enough to tell him that, for some reason, Jeanette took quite a liking to him, and he could tell that his son took a liking to her as well.

Somehow they both missed that the other reciprocated, but there was a more pressing question.

' _Of all the boys an upper-class girl like her could pick, why Akira?'_ asked Jin to himself as he took another slice of cake made by Jeanette's father. It was delicious, and many Crimson City girls, and one of their mothers, agreed as they gorged themselves on slice after slice.

Suddenly, he saw A.J.'s Sandslash as he stealthily made his way through the crowd. Jeanette's Bellsprout was doing the same from the other side, carrying a stick with mistletoe on one end.

A mortified Jin saw where that was going, as Sandslash pushed Jeanette towards A.J., causing both to stumble and fall.

Jin was horrified by the position the two were in, and he became even more so when he saw how angry Kazuto and his Victreebel looked.

"Hey!" he said.

Jin thought this was the end of both him and A.J.

"You forgot the mistletoe!"

' _Wait, what?'_ thought Jin.

Bellsprout reached the duo and placed the mistletoe above his son and the heiress, which caused the two to blush.

"That's better," said Kazuto as he turned to the teenagers. "Well, what are you waiting for? Mistletoe equals kiss! I'm not letting you two stand back up until it happens!"

Jin quickly realized that Kazuto was probably in on the two Pokémon's plan, and so was Kaoruko given how amused she and her own Victreebel was at the scene. Jin turned back to A.J. and Jeanette, who tried to avoid looking at each other while still blushing a deep red.

Eventually though, they looked back and into each other's eyes.

_'Here it comes,'_ muttered Jin.

A.J. and Jeanette leaned into each other, closed their eyes, and kissed.

And everyone present cheered and applauded the two, including some resigned looking boys.

Jin then turned to Kazuto with a question as their respective children broke the kiss and got back up. "I've got to ask, why Akira?"

"Before she left on her journey, me and Kaoruko specifically told Jeanette to specifically look for a specific trait for her future husband," he said. "It just so happened that A.J. had that specific trait."

"And... You don't mind the class difference?" asked Jin who was still getting used to Kazuto and his way of thinking.

"Like mother like daughter," Kaoruko simply stated.

' _No wonder no one in this city batted an eye at Jeanette being close to Akira,'_ thought Jin as their children kissed again.

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

Christmas in Frodomar for Ritchie and his mother was nothing to write home about. For the most part, it was just the two of them staying at home and perhaps taking part in one or two events in town. However, since Silver married Regina, life in the now-renamed Raylight home had become much more… interesting. In fact, they'd made themselves quite a reputation all over town, and wherever Silver went, there was never a single minute of boredom.

Father and son were exiting the local Battle Club, which had several shattered windows and smoke columns pouring out of them. No one among the bystanders seemed fazed at that, they just glanced at Silver and Ritchie as they carried a large bag full of money and a meritorious plate respectively.

"Did you really have to finish that way?" asked Ritchie.

"Are you complaining, half-pint?" Silver replied. "We've got the money, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but… a double Hyper Beam to end that last battle, wasn't that a bit overkill?"

Silver just shrugged. Every year, as Christmas approached in Frodomar, the Battle Club would organize a tournament destined to raise funds for the children of the local orphanage, but that year the income was so high, they could offer a heftier sum for the tournament's winner to boot.

As expected, Silver wanted to end with a bang, and in the finals, his Gyarados and Salamence finished their opponents off with a combined Hyper Beam. Problem was, the resulting explosion caused a lot of damage, including the aforementioned shattered windows, splintering several seats in the stands, and forming a large crater on the battlefield. Almost a third of the prize money was gone in paying for the repairs, and the club would probably have to close for a couple weeks until the mess was cleaned. Nevertheless, they still had more than enough for their plans.

"Pay no mind to that, son," said Silver. "This should cover our Christmas shopping list nicely. Speaking of, have you thought about a gift we can surprise your mother with?"

"You know how much she loves cooking," said Ritchie. "Actually, I recall the Dansweets Recipe Book: Christmas Edition should be at the bookstores by now, and she said she wanted a copy."

"That TV show where they prepare the best desserts? Haha, that's sweet, boy! Come on, time's a wasting!"

The twosome quickly walked around the shopping district. First they had to focus on buying the ingredients for their family dinner. About two hours later, they were loaded with bags, but they had gotten everything they needed, so they had only one more stop before going home.

By the time they reached the bookstore, much to their surprise there was only one copy left of the aforementioned book. Silver quickly walked up to the rack to grab it, but someone else wanted it too, her hand grabbing it at the same time.

"Honey?" a familiar voice spoke, and upon looking down, he met the surprised glance of his wife.

"Mom?" said Ritchie. "What are you doing here? We told you to wait for us at home."

"I felt like going out and stretch my legs," she said. "What are _you two_ doing here?"

"What else?" said Silver. "We thought we'd get you a Christmas gift, but the surprise got spoiled now."

The woman glanced at the book's cover, showing a large Christmas cake held by a tall and muscular man with a large black afro dressed as a chef and a brunette young woman with her hair combed backwards and a bright green dress, both of them wearing Santa hats. The title appeared above "Dansweets: Christmas Edition" and below the authors' names: "Issei Tenkai & Tsukasa Oyashiki". Regina loved cooking, especially for her son and husband, and it always made her smile to see them enjoy her food.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you guys. How about that I make something out of this book for you as thanks?"

Father and son exchanged smiles with one another. Of course they'd love the idea. No doubt, the Christmas family dinner would be much sweeter from that year on.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

The proud parents of the newborn Joli entered their home.

"Ain't it nice that she was born around Christmas? Think she'd become a Ranger?" asked Joli's mother, Agi.

"That would be nice," said Joli's father, Agoston.

Suddenly, their baby made a sound.

"Aw, her first burp, there, there," said Agi.

When Joli finally burped, she burped a large cloud of purple gas.

"That *cough* was unexpected," said Agoston as he opened the windows.

"No *cough* kidding," said Agi. "Please be a *cough* dear and buy gas masks and Antidotes. Just say that we have a baby if *cough* anyone asks and that should stop anyone from questioning further."

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

He had long ago figured out that returning to his world of origin never went well.

When the Celebi had, in rage, flung him across time for his capture attempt, a matter which had shown him just how tied to space time was (i.e, to a point that traveling through universes made them all but the same), time had not reduced his anger at him.

(Yes, the Celebi he encountered was male. He learned that at some point).

Now whenever he did return, he couldn't enter any part of the timeline where he came from.

He could pop in long before he was born, or long after he would have died, but that was as close as he could get. He could look into the era, he could even throw random teenagers and their Mienfoo partners through said portals, but if he stepped into it the Celebi would grab him and fling him into another universe's Dark Pestilence period.

Again.

(He couldn't even try and leave a note to himself to never attempt a Celebi capture, the Celebi was not above destroying his notes or throwing them into trenches).

He was lucky Cy had given him a vaccine for the disease. The happiest scientist in an alternate Sunyshore (who couldn't go back home because a Lysandre successfully made the world 'beautiful') was a wiz at chemicals.

Still he did return to his original universe, even if far in the past, to enjoy the holiday when he could. Normally he popped in where a celebration was under way, sing some songs, drink eggnog, and give a coin to a bellman. All the usual aspects of the season.

However this time...he might have messed up.

"...And that's the origin of the holiday known as Christmas." Clembot recited to the stunned man as he looked at the town he had just left in stunned silence, where a celebration was happening.

A celebration at the ancient town where the holiday was first celebrated. On the year it was first celebrated.

"...And the stranger who came to town, creating a day of friendship and love, with the oddest tint of commercialism..."

"Was a cloaked man, with hair between blue and gray. To those who were against it he unleashed a nightmare, and to those who needed a lift he gave a beast of the winds to them." The Clembot quoted as Tobias dropped to his knees.

"Did I create this holiday?" But if so...what did that mean?

If he was the one who caused Christmas to be created, where did the idea of it even begin?

"Ho ho ho... it is quite simple really."

Tobias looked up and pinched his neck.

Clearly a combination of the time conundrum and the eggnog was causing him to hallucinate.

It was the only reason Santa Claus could he in front of him. He hadn't mentioned that part of the mythos while he was breaking time.

The pinch failed, as the jolly old man laughed again.

"Ho ho ho, you aren't seeing things. I am just here, here as you are and ready to answer your question. The simple fact is Tobias, that you started the holiday, which led to the holiday being celebrated in your hometown. That led to yourself learning of the holiday and celebrating it, so when you would come here you would set into motion the holiday you would later celebrate as a child!"

"His older self had taught his younger self a language which the older self knew because the younger self, after being taught, grew up to be the older self and was, therefore, capable of teaching!" Clembot declared.

"He gets it!" The fictional giver of gifts declared.

"...I don't get any of you. You I'm pretty sure just pirated an E-book, but how are you even..."

Santa Claus chuckled.

"Ho ho ho, it's quite simple. I already existed and have always existed ever since the origin of these universes, I just happen to use the holiday to do good things and brighten up the hearts of men and women unlike some others of my age group I could mention. I alter the reality around people so they think they purchased gifts that I instead created, while also manifesting the value of them to their creators. Everyone who gives a gift marked from me, really have been mindwiped by myself to believe they got it." Santa declared in glee as Tobias stared at the red robed man in unease.

"That's vaguely unsettling."

"Ho ho ho ho, you think that's bad? You really should know better. After all, you've met my relative. Merry Christmas!" And with that Santa was gone, dissolved into a dust of ice reflected light and pixels.

Tobias just stared at the decaying pixels and melted ice for a moment, before turning to Clembot with a simple, important request.

"Find me a world with rum. Now."

"Are you sure you don't want more Eg..."

"I. Need. Rum."

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

Makuhita rolled a large ball of snow.

Barlow rolled a larger ball of snow.

Once they were the right size, Barlow lifted Makuhita's ball of snow and placed it on his.

They then rolled a smaller ball of snow for the head before adding the carrot, stick and pebbles.

"Now that's one good looking snowman," said Barlow. "Ready?"

Makuhita nodded.

"Okay then, on three. One, two, three, target clear!"

The duo charged at the snowman and destroyed it. Laughing, they began making another one so they could do it all over again.

* * *

 

**_SHADOW NINJA KOOPA_ **

"So where did Macross say she was headed?" Sketch asked as she continued her work. Something that could only be considered an abstract image of a Wimpod covered a wall as Odlaw gazed at the dark sky.

"No idea yo. She said something that secret Santa or something. I have no idea what she says half the time."

"Says the kettle about the pot," the artist murmured as she took a step back. Perhaps some more green could make the graffiti really pop.

"Mortals! We have returned!" The duo turned as the loud voice of their missing friend filled the air, disrupting whatever little peace was left.

"Bout time. What took you… Whoa! What happened!?" Odlaw's words fell apart as he gazed upon the newly arrived girl.

Macross' whole body was covered in scratches and bite marks while her uniform was ripped to shreds. Her fabled 'evil eye' (in truth her red glass eye) was missing as were two of the four Devi that always surrounded her.

"Those insufferable fiends of thunder have once again bested us, however, it is I who shall have the last laugh!" A charismatic yet insane burst of evil laughter escaped her mouth as her Dedenne and Emolga tried to join in, leaving the two grunts to stare at them in utter bafflement.

"Ok, so what happened?" Sketch asked knowing her friend would never stop unless it was truly important.

"It is simple my mad artist. To peruse my goal of acting as the legendary demon lord of the northern tundra plains, I, Macross decided to accomplish such a challenge as swiftly as the six hoofed Rapidash." Without any prompting, the girl burst into what she considered a cool pose which her team tried to mimic. "However, to receive the flycatcher known as Carnivine, I had to perform several labors of which if I had failed, would surely mean my demise as well as ruining the entire link of the beating world."

"So you had to do one of those chain of 'quests' or something right?" Odlaw asked as he scratched the back of his head in confusion, not quite understanding the whole thing. "And this was for her, right? That grunt that loves Carnivine? But I thought Nats was her secret…" a quick blow to the ribs combined with a nasty glare, courtesy of Sketch, quickly shut him up.

She would not have him ruin a chance to get the pair together.

"Fool! I was the chosen one by our Lady Asmodeus to complete such a goal! Speak out of turn again and Kis-S will feast upon your entrails while Ari-A robs you of your soul." The Dedenne licked her lips as she imagined dining upon such a treat while the Emolga rubbed her hands in devilish glee at the idea of her collection growing.

"As I was saying, the labors and challenges were fraught with true peril as the foulest of all fiends tried to tear me from this mortal form of mine. I was fortunate that Cha-O and Ribo-N were only momentarily defeated and will be able to return once the healing ritual is complete."

"Pachirisu and Togedemaru," Sketch whispered to the confused Odlaw who nodded his thanks as he tried to keep up with the utter nonsense the girl was coming up with.

"After the most atrocious of them all was defeated, the one whose name shall not be spoken of, did I learn that my evil eye had vanished as well." Macross tried to continue before she was interrupted once more.

"Yungoos got you didn't it? You alright though? We know you fear that line."

"I do not fear anything!" Macross bellowed as her team growled in unison. "Especially the likes of those… wretched beasts." As if phantom pain erupted at her words, the delusional girl grabbed her left eye as she struggled to stay upright. When it had vanished from her system, she clenched her fist before taking on another pose. "As the final part of this dark trial emerged, the Four Holy Devi of Creation and I were pitted against those electric beasts which even Lord Beelzebub hates."

A shiver of fear slipped down their spines as memories of their last meeting against the dancing Pikachus and what their boss had done.

Who knew the boss didn't like to lose dance offs?

"But at long last, I have acquired the flycatcher our ally so desires. Come forth, oh great plant and show us the power of your divine will!" From an obtained Nest Ball (that came via trade if the story was indeed true.), the flycatcher was revealed in all its glory.

"Weepinbell."

"What…" Macross muttered out as she and the remaining Devi gazed upon the Pokémon that had been earned. "Impossible… how can this be?"

"Ain't that a…"

"Weepinbell? Yes it is." As those comments left her allies mouth, Macross collapsed to her knees, utterly defeated and betrayed in every way. "It's alright though, she likes that line too." Yet Sketch's words did not enter Macross' ears.

"I despise this season," she muttered as her team tied to cheer her up. Bored of the scene, the Weepinbell decided to flick its leaves at the group, the majority cutting the girl.

Perhaps on the queen of the carnivorous plants' birthday, she would finally earn the friendship of the one person she wanted such a thing from. After all if Christmas was a bust, there were always other ways.

And perhaps even more than that if some other grunts decided to take drastic measures. After all, the pot wasn't going to be around forever.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

"Congratulations Georgia!" said Marion as she and all the other orphans hugged the visiting Georgia.

"Thanks guys," she said as she hugged them back.

"A full-fledged Dragon Buster!" said one of the other orphans. "Was kinda expecting you to be a _Ghost_ Buster though, since, you know."

"The higher-ups were of the opinion that since I had two Ice-types as opposed to _one_ Dark-type, I had to be either a Dragon, Flying, Ground or Grass Buster. They let me choose which one though, and I don't why, but becoming a Dragon Buster felt just right."

"Can we see your Pokémon?" asked one of the younger orphans. "I heard they evolved!"

"Sure, come on out guys!" said Georgia as she threw her three Pokéballs.

And out came Beartic, Vanilluxe and Bisharp, standing proud and at attention.

"Aren't they great?" said Georgia.

"Hell yes!" said the young orphan.

* * *

 

**_BRANDON369_ **

Christmas was a time of joy and peace, at least for kids who enjoyed playing in the snow. However, for a certain pale, black-haired girl, not everything was joy and peace.

She had nothing against Christmas. On the contrary, it was one of her favorite holidays when she was little. And that was the problem. Seeing those kids laughing heartily in the snow, memories of what seemed like another life came to her mind. Aurora's icy-blue eyes let out her tears, as she traveled to a distant past, of happier times.

...

_"Come on, my little snowflake, it's Christmas Eve. Let's go play outside in the snow!"_

_Tokiomi Borealis was a hard-working man. All of his effort to improve Gringy City's life conditions had made him a local hero. He was often busy, but even then he managed to find some time to spare for his little girl. And Christmas Eve would be no exception; family came first after all._

_"I'm ready, Daddy, let's go play!"_

_"Little snowflake, you need to cover yourself before going out. I don't want you to catch a cold."_

_"But I'm not cold, Daddy."_

_Few things would get little shy Aurora Aoi Borealis as excited as playing with her father in the snow. She did like staying at home reading, but spending time with her beloved daddy made Christmas the happiest time of the year. Tokiomi would always take the day off to be with her, they'd go out and play, and when it got too cold, they went back home, sat in front of the fireplace with a good cup of hot chocolate and her father would tell her Christmas stories while smoking his pipe. For Aurora, that was magical._

_"Come on, my baby girl, I'll show you how yo build a Snow-rlax! Nobody builds them like we Borealises!"_

_The black-haired girl smiled shyly at her father's pun, while they both started gathering snow._

_"You know, I still remember how I met your mother. It was a snowy day like this, and we were building snowmen and Pokémon."_

_"You loved Mommy very much, didn't you? I hope I can find someone who loves me as much one day."_

_"I'm sure you will, snowflake... but nobody will ever love you more than I do! Hahahahaha!"_

...

Back to the present, Aurora recalled how Tokiomi hugged her and laughed with her, and then they built the Snorlax while he told her stories about her mother. She was so happy back then, her life was like a fairy tale, and she adored her father...

But the man who replaced him when he found out what she really was… that was a horrible person. The girl didn't understand how someone who had made her so happy could make her suffer so much. Her life changed overnight, going from fairy tale to horror movie.

Even now, she still suffered because of him, finally bursting into tears as she remembered. She didn't know if her real father was inside the cold and distant Tokiomi Borealis; neither did she know whether that man who embraced her so lovingly and made her feel safe was but an illusion. And she'd never know. Tokiomi was gone forever, and she only had herself to blame.

True, that man had given her many nights of nothing but weeping, but also gave her a lot of love. Her guilt was eating her inside, none of the books she enjoyed reading would have prepared her for such a situation.

Aurora then wiped her tears. She would never have another Christmas like that, but now she had a new family. She wasn't alone. She would _never_ be alone anymore.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555 (outlined by Crossoverpairinglover)_ **

A teenage girl stood on her Magnezone as they flew up the side of Mount Auburn. That, by itself, wasn't unusual, for people had been known to travel that way. What made it unusual was that the girl, Pendula, though otherwise wearing appropriate clothing for a mountain trip, wasn't wearing the magnetic boots that made that method of transportation viable.

Pendula wasn't being reckless though, she simply had no need for them. Like her Magnezone, she could produce her own magnetic field and kept herself attached to her Pokémon that way.

They eventually found the one they had set out to seek. Outside a lone cabin was a boy, a year older and with his team, including his signature oversized Steelix that he was well known for.

As Pendula got closer, she could see that he was tall, and one of the small percentage of people taller than her, had black hair to her blonde, and dark brown eyes to her red. But like her, he had the z-marks under his eyes, the reason why she took such an interest in him, and why she wanted him to join her family.

He noticed her and Magnezone stopped in front of him. With the ease of practice, she jumped off her Pokémon.

"Hi," she said as she took off her snowboarding mask. "I'm Pendula. You're the guy who beat Astrid, Vermell, right?"

Vermell indicated he found the name familiar.

"Can we talk?" asked Pendula.

"I'd much rather not," he said, his voice tinted with a foreign accent.

"Hey, I came all this way just to see you!"

"No one asked you to," said Vermell as he turned away.

"Well, we're talking, whether you like it or not, _brother."_

Vermell stiffened as Pendula smirked.

…

Inside his cabin, Pendula noted it was sparse. She saw Vermell's trophy from his Kalos League win, a television, but the cabin was _severely_ lacking in furniture. Among the lack of furniture were chairs for guests. Vermell took the only chair, and she was left standing. She wanted to say that as the guest, she should take the chair, but that wouldn't help her goal.

"What do you want from me?" he asked as he folded his arms.

"Hey now, if you're not going to call me by name, can't you at least call me sister?"

Vermell looked away. "I- I don't want to get attached. You're not the first one I met."

That surprised Pendula. "Did something happen to them?"

If there were more brothers and sisters, than she wanted to know.

"Pitjor," said Vermell. "We had a... _difference_ of opinion."

"You can't expect that to happen between us, can you?"

"Ash and Red," he said in a flat tone.

Oh, them. It was clear to most people watching that at some point, they had a falling out and this affected their performance against Lilo and whatever-his-name-was. Even now, people were speculating on what caused it, but most commentators attributed it to a difference in combat philosophies since it was also clear they had different ways of battling.

As Pendula recalled that incident, her annoyance from being left standing was only increased knowing that Vermell's answer was a "yes" she didn't like, but she wouldn't leave without a "yes" she liked.

"Anyway, I was hoping you could join us, the Mabel's Grandkids Association! I'm the only one who calls us that, but-"

"Aturar. _Why_ should I join your family?" interrupted Vermell before she could go on a tangent.

"Because it's a _family._ I can't claim to know what your family must be like, and believe me, I _tried_ searching for anything on your mother's side, but I do know it's better to have a good family than no family. And my family is one of the best around!" she said with a large smile on her face.

Vermell scoffed. "If your family is so perfect, then do they know you're a Bloodliner?"

"Yes," said Pendula. "Well, only Granny and Freman know that I'm a Magnezone Bloodliner, but we do plan to let the others know one day."

Vermell scoffed again, but more softly, which Pendula took as a good sign. She was about to speak again, but she realized Vermell was in deep thought.

…

Could he really take the chance? His mother casted him out when she learned he was a Bloodliner, and Vermell had no family until he met _her._ He thought he had a family then, but the first sister he met had dangerous views on their place in the world compared to the non-Bloodliners.

_"Look at us, my dear Verm. We are simply better than these...imperfect things around us. They lag as we blossom. We look better than royal portraits, especially compared to these...peasants."_

He shivered as he remembered the sheer bigotry and arrogance in her words, and their subsequent falling out.

And then he met that illusion girl from Unova, Hilda. She wasn't a sister, and as his eyes kept going to her shorts, she teased the possibility of _that_ kind of family.

_"My eyes are 44.7º up, boy," she said teasingly. "Hmm, the statistics for the number of boys who even reach first base are 0%, but who knows, maybe you could be the statistical outlier."_

But she and the man she worked for asked things of him he just couldn't do, and she left.

But maybe, just maybe.

"This is just a hypothetical, but say a different brother decides to join your family, what would you tell him about you and the rest of your family?" he asked.

Pendula smiled. "Well, in that scenario, I'd tell him that my birthday is the 5th of June, while dropping massive hints on what I'd like as a birthday present. I'm not interested in the Leagues but I'd like to take part in the Pokémon Showcase. Also, I'd like a Key Stone holder that can make me look and feel like a princess."

After his quick laugh, Pendula continued. "I'd tell him that Astrid likes feline Pokémon in general, and she wants to go to Alola to get an Alolan Meowth. He should know that Korrina is a skater girl, and that whatever he does, he absolutely _cannot_ mention her grandfather Gurkinn. They had a falling out and this is coloring her memories of her entire life with him. Freman actually rooted for Casey Snagem during that Kalos League final between him and Granny."

Vermell's smile grew and grew as his sister talked about her family.

"And finally, Granny is very strict that Mega Evolution, Break Evolution, Bond Phenomenon and Z-Moves absolutely cannot clash against each other. Against themselves is fine, but not each other. She has no problems with us having them or anything, but if Croaky so much as looks at Korrina's Lucario she acts like we're juggling Voltorb. We don't have to even say an attack, she watches us like we might blow up the region."

Vermell raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, I know it's a strange opinion to have after she won against Casey's Bond Phenomenon Chesnaught with her Mega Mawile," said Pendula. "Freman apparently knows why, we're clueless and he won't talk. Best guess, cancer is involved, somehow."

As Pendula stood there waiting after she finished, Vermell realized he was going to have to give his answer soon.

Maybe he could take the chance, and if he got hurt again, well, he was used to it.

"Bé, I'll come."

"YES!" said Pendula, looking like she was _just_ succeeding in not dancing in celebration.

…

Several days later, any thoughts of getting hurt again were forgotten by Vermell as he and the other grandkids all laughed together. Granny and Freman accepted him with open arms, uncaring of his Bloodline just like Pendula said, and Astrid never resented him for her defeat, though she would've liked a rematch. She apparently had her own Mega now.

He was glad Pendula found him and brought him here. As he drank another cup of eggnog, he couldn't help but think that Christmas at Granny's place was a wonderful event.

Vermell stopped, then smiled. He had only known her for a few days and yet he was already calling her Granny.

"Alegre, Merry Christmas everyone!"

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

The streets of Cerulean were really cold that day. It was beginning to snow, so the local Officer Jenny quickly made her way towards the last stop of her Christmas shopping for that night, the cake shop.

However, after turning around the corner to get to the place, she saw someone in front of the window, her hand on the glass and staring at it with sadness. The youngest daughter of the Waterflower family once again spent her Christmas Eve outside. Knowing her family, it was better to take her chances on a snowstorm rather than the coldness of the household.

Jenny saw how the redhead placed a hand in her pocket and pulled out some crumpled bills, and then clenched them in resignation, staring at the glass again. The policewoman couldn't bear with that image anymore, so she slowly walked closer.

"Hey, Misty," she greeted. The thirteen-year-old turned around, and Jenny noticed she was mildly surprised at seeing her, maybe because she was out of uniform. "Would you like some cake?"

"I don't have enough to pay for a slice," said Misty. Her resigned tone didn't slip past Jenny. That was the tone of someone who very rarely got something from someone else, and yet accepted that fact no matter what. Jenny glanced at her with compassion.

"Would you like me to buy you one? I still have to buy my cake for the family dinner, but I can sure spare a bit for an extra slice," she quickly offered her.

The redhead's face quickly lit up, smiling with gratitude. "That would be nice."

Saying that, both of them entered the shop, and Officer Jenny paid for a very big slice just for Misty. Knowing the girl wouldn't have a merry Christmas with her family, Jenny would at least make sure she received something.

The Jenny family's creed had always been 'serve the public trust, uphold the law and protect the innocent'. Each Jenny usually added a personal rule of their own to those three, and in her case it would be 'do some acts of kindness for those who need them', like in this case, making a gift for a young girl, so she wouldn't feel ignored during Christmas.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

As the six-year old and blue-haired Nema helped her parents clear the snow at their front yard, she couldn't help but feel frustrated as she moved another shovel of snow. Never mind that she preferred tinkering with her gadgets or helping her mother with her work, something just felt _wrong_ about the way she dug, and the feeling grew stronger each time she used the shovel.

Nema could feel the desire to use her hands instead, and she tried to ignore it. Pushing her glasses back in place, she watched her parents Rand and Leanne as they used their own shovels to clear the snow. If hands were better at digging, then they would be using that instead.

But the feeling just kept growing.

' _Maybe just this once, and if it doesn't work, then it's back to the shovel,'_ thought Nema.

She threw her shovel to the side, which caught her parents' attention. She shoved her hands into the snow, and _dug._

Her parents were shocked to see Nema move so much snow with just her bare hands, but she didn't care. That was far more fun than the shovel, and Nema continued digging until she cleared all of the snow.

* * *

 

**_EDINOSAUR25 (Edited at Spacebattles)_ **

Damon walked down the streets of Eindoak Town. It was Christmas Eve and people had already gone home, so he was alone. Even in the dark, the sight of the Sword of the Vale was still impressive. His Gothitelle, Sigilyph and Reuniclus were in their Pokéballs, and he was approaching his old house, but when he arrived, the lights were off.

' _They must have gone somewhere else, maybe I should look for them,'_ he thought. Just as he was about to leave, he heard some wings flapping, and a shiny Hydreigon descended in front of him.

"Damon, is that you brother?" asked Carlita. Before she got down, the Hydreigon sniffed him and growled with some distrust.

"Hey, Hydreigon. I haven't seen you since when you were a Zweilous." After hearing those words the dragon eased up a bit, and his sister got down and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you came, you were gone for almost a year," she said, a bit upset but wearing a smile.

He smirked a bit. "I decided to take a break and see you both. And mom?"

A shiny Golurk then descended in front of Hydreigon.

Getting off the shoulder of the Ghost type, his mother, Juanita, ran and hugged him. He always found his mother and sister incredible, even if his father had died when Carlita was only a baby. After all, his mother had caught Golurk when it was only a Golett in her youth, while his sister had actually hatched a shiny Deino, so they were popular around town.

"We were just visiting Mannes' party, and came back," said Juanita. "Come on in, we still have some food," she said as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the house. His mother and sister called back Golurk and Hydreigon to their Poke Balls and opened the door.

Just as they entered, Damon had a thought. _'One day, the Kingdom of the Vale will be restored, and our people will be united. I'll become one of the heroes of legend and lead our people back to their former glory. I might take years to track down all of the heads of the remaining People of the Vale, but it's just a matter of time.'_

For now he was only going to enjoy being with his family, before returning to his quest.

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

The Gym Leader and his disciple walked across the snowy path, the former carrying a couple of boxes in his arms, as they made their way to the Inazuma family's home. They were just two blocks away, and night had already fallen over the city.

"Really, Volkner, it means a lot that you accepted the invite," said Sho.

"Hey, it's the least I could do." Volkner smiled. "This has been a good year, and in no small part thanks to training with you."

"Speaking of training, you said you had something special in mind for our next session. Care to tell me what it is?"

"I told you, that's a surprise. But trust me, it'll be great."

Sho let out a sigh, his breath becoming visible in the cold, but deep inside, he was pretty excited about it. His parents had already met Volkner once, when he and Flint came to tell them about the offer to make Sho his apprentice, and groom him to become the future Gym Leader of Sunyshore in a few years. They were making plans to travel overseas next year, and meet some of Volkner's contacts, the other Electric-type specialists so Sho could challenge and learn from them. And speaking of that…

"By the way, how are things going with Elesa?"

Volkner arched an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason, you just… looked unusually happy when you received her Christmas postcard."

Volkner looked away. "It's not what you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything," Sho snickered.

Volkner continued his walk silently. Things weren't like that between him and Elesa, no matter what people said. Though he had to admit, she did look pretty good in that Santa costume. He had to be careful to not to let anybody else find that photo and get the wrong idea about them. They were just close friends and fellow Electric-type Gym Leaders, nothing more.

In any case, they had finally reached their destination. Sho grabbed the doorknob and they both entered the Inazuma residence.

"Family, we're here!"

"Welcome home, Sho." Mrs. Inazuma was the first to greet her son with a hug, and then turned to greet the Gym Leader as well. "Nice to see you, Volkner, I'm glad you made it."

"Thank you for the invite," said the leader. "I brought you guys some gifts, I hope you like them."

"Aw, you shouldn't have. Come in, please, we're almost ready to serve dinner."

A family dinner, Volkner hadn't had one of those in a long time. It was a good change of pace, especially with how dull his Christmas Days had been in the past few years, living away from his close family and with the works he had to do in Sunyshore. The warm, homely atmosphere, and the delicious smell of the freshly made food, they made the perfect scene for a family Christmas dinner.

Just for that year, it would be nice to be an honorary member of the Inazuma family.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Christmas. Even after more than two millennia, it felt like a weird celebration. Having been born before it became commonplace probably had something to do with it.

And yet, the former King of Kalos didn't know what to make of it. He had seen civilizations rise and fall, the Dark Pestilence bringing suffering among his once subjects, people hated and shunned for the crime of being different, and more wars than any person should've ever had to witness.

And that celebration was supposed to highlight the goodness and kindness of humanity? It just felt like hypocrisy at work, to prove to themselves that humans were inherently good and thought about their fellow people first. No matter how much they tried to deny it, he knew it was all false.

Adjusting his clothes as he lay in the seedy alleyway of Lumiose City, AZ could only reflect. With no one but his Pokémon for company, there wasn't much else he could do.

As snow fell over him, he thought of _her_. He had doomed her to immortality just like himself, and she probably had to watch as humanity constantly tried to destroy each other and Pokémon alike.

He felt a knot in his stomach. Floette didn't deserve to live in such a terrible world, and yet she had to, forever, with no reprieve. And he could only blame himself for that.

AZ passed a hand over his forehead and eyed the giant Christmas tree and decorations from across the street, and all the children happily playing in the snow. All unaware of how ugly the world they lived in was.

The King of Kalos shook his head. That happiness didn't belong to him, and never would.

And then, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. AZ blinked, then turned around to see a young girl with black hair and an Espurr by her side, offering half of a baguette.

"Here, have this." She placed it in the giant's arms with a smile.

AZ observed the bread, then shook his head and gave it back.

"I'm not hungry."

The girl pushed it back to the man. "I know hunger when I see it."

"I'm convinced you and your Espurr deserve this bread better than I do."

"I can tell you don't have anything either." The girl sat near him, and stared at the cloudy sky above. "And it's Christmas. No one should be alone today."

Her Espurr floated on her arms, and the girl hugged her tightly. AZ didn't say anything as she stared at her and her ruined and patched up clothes. An orphan, probably, but definitely someone that spent all her time on the streets. Someone who definitely knew how hard and cruel life actually was.

He adjusted himself and inched slightly closer. "What's your name?"

"I'm Emma, and she's Mimi." She raised the Espurr again, and the Pokémon waved at him.

A smile almost flickered on the Kalosian King face, before it was drowned under his wrinkles. He turned away, lowering his beanie. "You should find someone better to spend time with."

"I don't really have anyone, so I'd prefer staying close to someone who needs it."

AZ couldn't help but look back to the girl, still smiling and offering the bread she had brought. The more he saw her, the more the ancient King felt a familiar warmth, one he had missed for more than three thousand years.

Finally, AZ accepted the piece of bread, and smiled at the girl. "This reminds me of an old story. Would you mind listening to it?"

Emma and Mimi nodded at once, and AZ looked back to times he thought to have forgotten. His smile only grew wider at that.

"A long time ago, when Kalos was still a young nation, there was a prince and his beloved Floette..."

The old King spent the rest of the night narrating of simpler and happier times, while Emma and Mimi kept listening intently. And for once in more than three millennia, AZ didn't feel so alone.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

Anna smiled as she, Arcanine and Growlithe watched Arnold and Laila having a snowball fight. That was Laila's first Christmas with them, and yet she settled into their family so well it felt like she had always been part of it. Everyone from their neighbors, to their teachers, to their friends at school and even Anna herself had to remind themselves that they only took in Laila earlier that year.

Arnold took aim and threw a curveball, and Laila dodged it easily. It must've been fun mixing Bloodliner powers into their games, at least for the Bloodliners, though Anna did wonder about all the little coincidences.

Really, Arnold never missed, and Laila always dodged, what were the odds of that?

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

Listening to the Christmas carols sung by her home's door always made her feel a sting of sadness in her chest. People looked so happy as they sang, and they radiated that joy to everyone else. She wanted to do that too, but she couldn't. Not without a voice to perform them.

After the carolers left and his uncle closed the door, he saw her sitting on the rug. She had to consciously shut her mind so he couldn't hear her thoughts. She didn't want to spread sadness in that special season.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. "Feeling bad because you can't sing carols?"

_'How could you tell?'_ she replied. She was sure to have closed her mind, so her thoughts wouldn't slip.

"You can't fool me," he said as he sat before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Looking at you now, you really remind me of your mother. You know, she had a really lovely voice, identical to yours."

_'How can you be so sure of that?'_ she asked. He could only hear her inside his head, after all, and she had no idea what her 'voice' would sound like.

"Because it comes from inside here," he said, pointing at her chest. "That's what really matters."

Anabel knew he was just trying to make her feel better, so she made an effort to smile in gratitude. Nevertheless, she felt sad for not being able to share out loud the joy of Christmas with everyone else.

"Why don't you sing something for me?" he asked. "I'd love to hear it."

Anabel looked up. He was biologically her uncle, but he had raised her as far as she could remember, so he was practically like her father. He had done so much for her, so why not give him that little gift?

Though she really didn't have to, she took a deep breath:

_'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Stantler,_ _  
_had a very shiny nose,_  
_and if you ever saw it,_  
_you would even say it glows.'__

That was her favorite Christmas Carol. Seeing her uncle smile quickly made her feel happy too, and before she realized, she sang the full lyrics, over and over again.

Though she could share it only with him, that was fine for now. One day, she hoped, she would share it with other people. With good friends and perhaps with the whole world.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

A young girl with blond hair ran through the thick forest as she tried to escape the purple flames.

She paused for breath against a tree before jumping back in shock as the tree caught fire.

Looking around, she was surrounded by the purple flames.

And everywhere she looked, there were pupil-less yellow eyes, and all of them had a cruel gleam.

The young girl screamed as the fire closed in on her and burned her…

"Betty!" shouted Jamie as he shook her awake.

Betty got up and looked around. She was with her boyfriend in her mother's apartment.

"That must have been a bad nightmare. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Jamie as he looked at her in concern.

Betty looked away and noticed that his Pansage, Pansear and Panpour looked equally concerned. She turned another direction and her Zebstrika, Emolga, Joltik, Galvantula, Stunfisk, Eelektross, Charjabug and even her newly caught Pikachu all looked worried for her.

"I- I don't want to talk about it," she said, averting her eyes. She flinched when she saw the Great Ball on their dresser.

Jamie noticed. "You had a nightmare involving Palossand?"

Betty remained silent before she steeled herself. "Chandelure. Please, don't ask about it anymore."

"I understand," said her boyfriend as Betty walked out to the balcony. Once she left, Jamie turned to the Pokémon present as they tried to figure out what to do.

…

Betty gazed at Nimbasa City from her mother's high rise property as the sun rose. Since Elizabeth was a world-famous supermodel, she could afford the luxury apartment.

"Betty dear?" And speaking of her mother, there she was, standing at the doorway to the balcony.

"Yes Mama?"

"Jamie told me what happened," said Elizabeth. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," said Betty.

"Like that's going to stop a concerned mother. The thing with the Chandelure was years ago, before even the Reaper murders, and for the nightmares to come back now? I _know_ it has something to do with that Palossand."

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm _not_ risking people's lives by letting out."

"You don't have to. Don't forget, I have Elesa on my contacts list, and _she's_ got Shauntal on _her_ contacts list. It's the season of giving, and we can give the Palossand to Shauntal," said Elizabeth. "You'll be rid of it, and the Palossand will be under a Trainer who can keep it under control. And you remember why Shauntal decided to become a Ghost-type specialist?"

Betty remained silent for a while.

"To redeem the dangerous Ghost-type Pokémon of the world," she said eventually. "Okay, we'll do that."

"Good, we'll make the arrangements later. For now, let's get back in and have breakfast. Your boyfriend is preparing something nice."

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Getting lost on a snowy mountain wasn't really how Alain thought he would spend his Christmas that year.

The mission seemed simple enough: reach an ancient temple and recover the Abomasite held within. The kind of task mister Lysandre always put him on.

And then the temple collapsed on him, he had to rush outside from a side entry, and he ended up completely lost on a white mountain during a snow storm.

By some miracle he had managed to find a cave to rest in and be safe, but the tempest outside didn't show any sign to let up. Odds were that he would've remained there for about a day, maybe even longer; he didn't know enough about weather patterns to predict it. And this time, there didn't seem to be any strange giants to take the brunt of the storm for him.

Alain sighed and adjusted himself over the cave wall, grabbing one of his Poké Balls. A second later his mighty Charizard stood by his side, his tail flame instantly warming up the area.

The trainer smiled and rubbed his friend's scales. "Thank you, Charizard."

The Kanto starter let out a pleased roar, as Alain looked back to the snow outside. That was far from his first foray in harsh weather, and knew that he had to be patient.

Memories of years past flashed by. Expeditions with Professor Sycamore, mostly, including one time around Christmas where he and the Professor were stuck in a snowed in cave for more than two days. They had to use Charmander's Ember to burn the snow as they dug their way out, and through it all the Professor continued to joke around about how they had a Christmas dinner to attend and it was their duty as gentlemen to not miss on Sophie's treats.

In the end they didn't make it, and Sophie gave them an earful for letting her food go to waste. Professor Sycamore never scheduled field trips around the holidays as a result.

A nostalgic smile lit up Alain's face. Even when things got rough or difficult, the Professor always managed to make them seem light or even fun. It was probably the quality he admired more of his old mentor.

And then the nostalgia morphed into guilt. When was the last time he talked with Professor Sycamore? He couldn't even remember.

He grabbed his Holo Caster and studied it. He still knew Sycamore's number, and with some luck there might've even been some reception.

Alain continued to study the device before sighing and placing it away. Too much time had passed, and he couldn't just call him out of the blue. It would've also led to questions, ones Alain wasn't ready for. He really couldn't burden Professor Sycamore like that when he should've relaxed and had fun.

Yeah, contacting Sycamore would've only caused problems to everyone. No matter how much he really wanted to call him, he couldn't do it.

He felt a claw scratch at his shoulder, and Alain turned to see Charizard look over him in concern.

Alain forced a smile. "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Charizard continued to stare through him, but he quickly left the argument die. Alain turned back to the snow outside, still harshly beating around the mountain.

He sighed, and grabbed a bar of chocolate from his backpack. He divided it in two, and then faced Charizard again.

"It's a bit meager, but I guess this will have to do." He offered one half to him. "Merry Christmas, Charizard."

His Pokémon grabbed the sweet, and trainer and starter ate the bar at once.

And thus, as the snow storm rampaged outside, Alain enjoyed that lonely Christmas with the only friend he had left.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

It was snowing, and yet father and daughter were training.

"Ready Evanna?" asked Kyle as his six-year old daughter stood in front of the rock. "Go!"

Fists glowing, Evanna punched the rock again and again, with her punches getting stronger and stronger, until finally, the rock broke into pieces.

"You did it!"

"Yes! Does this mean I get cookies and hot chocolate?" asked Evanna.

"You know you'd get them either way," said Kyle as he and Evanna walked back home.

* * *

 

**_SHADOW NINJA KOOPA_ **

The sound of explosions echoed throughout the cave as One Eye stirred from his light slumber. His remaining eye scanned the makeshift nest for threats as he clutched the small green and purple egg closer to his body. In the shadows, he could see his Crash still deep in their dreams, a slightly plumper Lickitung curled up into a ball that Electabuzz used as a pillow. Seeing nothing amiss, the Rhydon pulled himself to his feet as he searched for the noise.

From the cave's entrance, situated right by the ocean, One Eye could see the flares of light dancing in the sea. Watching carefully, he could see they were reflections from the sky as fire lit it up due to human explosives.

Screams and cheers of joy from a nearby inhabited island could be heard as they became louder and louder. It was as if they were having one big celebration for the night. Perhaps to celebrate the clearing of another island to populate.

_"I apologize, Unborn One,"_ the damaged beast whispered to the egg as he turned his back from the bright, multicolored lights, trying to protect it from the sounds. _"The loathsome beasts don't care about who they hurt with their noise or lights."_ Bringing the small egg to his face, One Eye touched it with his chin. _"Especially with their machines."_

They were lucky to have found the egg. The island they were currently on was being cleared for more of the human settlements. More Pokémon were left homeless as others were captured and removed from their families.

But the most unforgivable of all was the smashing of eggs and leaving the unfortunate few without warmth. All but one remained when they attacked, close to the one inside never being born at all. It was truly fortunate they found it before it was too late.

Even louder shouts of New something filled the air as the Rhydon scowled. Celebrations for destruction, how disgusting. _"Time to go back to sleep for now, Unborn One, the humans can continue their celebrations. We can decide what to do in the morning, maybe a small wave to wake them up."_ With one last scowl, One Eye began to wander back over to his Crash, prepared to face the bones that danced in the night sky once again.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

Even in a city in the midst of crawling out a pit of wretchedness, there was always a place for small acts of kindness.

The Gunjou Bakery was but a humble Gringy City establishment, never really being stable enough to lay lax on its laurels. However, on that holiday night it wasn't above a bit of giving to the needy.

In front of the door bolted shut by several layers of metal was a simple metal table.

On said table was a paper plate, weighed down to prevent being swept away, were dozens of glazed spheres.

Doughnuts, a food capable of being made from little fairly quickly, free to the night dredges this holiday night.

The only catch being a little sign fluttering in front of it that said.

**_ DON'T BE GREEDY _ **

At the sight of the sign a hand reached forward nervously, wondering about the statement, before a second hand joined it in snagging a pair of them.

They were quickly swallowed by a (patchy and worn) layered little girl with black hair and red eyes, who reached for a third before thinking otherwise.

With some reluctance, she turned and left the source of food, and perhaps the only treat she'd get this holiday night.

As was always the case frankly.

* * *

 

**_BRANDON369_ **

The Johto region was a weird place. At least that was what Fitzdane thought as he waited in the snowy streets of Palmpona. It was curious how the pamphlets said it was a rather hot city, but not even that had spared it from the season's snowfalls. Maybe it was some global warming stuff, or that strange weather disaster that happened in the Orange Islands.

Nevertheless, Fitzdane wasn't bothered by the weather in the least. It brought him comfort to see his Pokémon playing in the snow; Heliolisk and Quilladin were running after each other throwing snowballs, while Fennekin stayed by his side to keep him warm. It was a shame he couldn't let Noivern and Tyrantrum out of their Pokéballs, but Johto wasn't used to seeing dragons and dinosaurs running around the streets.

As he journeyed through Johto, he came to realize how different the region was compared to his native Kalos; at first glance it seemed more traditional, but it was also more dangerous. He still recalled when they went to Azalea Town to visit the local Gym and meet Master Ultima's friend, but in the end they were unable to do it; a mob of angry people drove them out of town. They were used to escaping whenever someone discovered their powers, but that time they almost got lynched just because Ciel accidentally stepped on a Slowpoke's tail.

Granted, not everything in Johto was bad: he encountered many Pokémon he had never seen before, he met many very good trainers, some of which had become his rivals, and there was also the fact that the region apparently had a lower age limit to enter a bar. Ciel had forbade him from doing that, but it was still one of Johto's advantages.

He sighed as he thought about his girlfriend; when they arrived in town, she said she wanted to take a walk by herself, but Fitzdane knew the truth. She always did the same thing year after year: going off to get him a Christmas present.

The only problem with that, Fitzdane wasn't exactly very good at picking gifts, but he didn't want to come back empty-handed. A bit hesitant, he glanced at the small box he kept in his hand, and then at Fennekin.

"Are you sure she'll like this?"

"Feen, fenn."

Despite his Pokémon's confident glance, Fitzdane was nervous. He would have liked to give her something else, in fact a weird salesman almost convinced him to buy a Feebas, rambling about the many advantages they had as Christmas presents. He almost bought it, but Fennekin revealed it was just a Magikarp covered in paint. In the end, the small Fire-type Pokémon chose the gift.

"Hey Fitz! I'm back!"

The boy saw his girlfriend coming back, along with Greninja, whom he had sent along with her just in case she needed protection. He also noticed his Water-type carrying a bag on the back.

"What's that, Ciel?"

"Surprise!" Fitzdane wasn't surprised in the least, but it always felt good to see Ciel happy. "Greninja brought the best Pokémon food we could find."

Upon hearing this, Quilladin quickly jumped over the bag, followed by Heliolisk. Greninja gave them their share of food, splitting it evenly for each of them. Fennekin just thanked Greninja before starting to eat, while Quilladin had pretty much swallowed his full ration.

"Looks like they liked it. Just make sure we keep some for Tyrantrum and Noivern, OK?"

"That's not the only surprise." The girl produced a box she had kept hidden beneath her suit's wings, handing it to her boyfriend. "Merry early Christmas, Fitz!"

The trainer curiously opened the box, finding a blue muffler inside.

"Do you like it? Blue, the same color as Greninja." The trainer glanced at the muffler, it definitely went with his hat, plus it was his favorite color. "This way you won't get sick anymore."

"Thanks Ciel, you're the best girlfriend ever." Fitzdane quickly noticed the blush in his girlfriend's face as he put on the muffler. "For the record, I got something for you too."

This time it was the girl's turn to be surprised, when her boyfriend handed her the small box. Excited, the girl opened it, finding a small necklace, with the carved image of a Pidgeotto spreading its wings.

"I hope you like it, to be honest I didn't know what to get you and…" Fitzdane's speech was cut off, as his girlfriend glomped him, causing him to blush.

"Thank you Fitz! I love it!" As Ciel hugged him tightly, Fitzdane could almost swear his Fennekin gave him an 'I told you so' glance. "This will be my lucky charm, I'll never take it off!"

Maybe Fitzdane and Ciel were alone in the middle of the snow, but they both agreed on something: that would be one of their best Christmas. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered.

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

Money wasn't life, just vanity, or so the saying went. Wiser words had never been said.

Year after year it was always the same. If it wasn't an executive meeting, it was a trip to meet accountants. But no matter what, her parents were never there. Instead, her only company were the house staff, and her boorish tutors in all subjects. Being sent to boarding school would have at least given her a chance to make friends, but no, her parents had to pay for the best private tutors their vast wealth could afford.

She glanced out of the window, seeing a few kids around her age sliding down a snowy hill. She couldn't hear them through the glass, but they were laughing to their hearts' content. She seemed to have forgotten what it felt like to laugh…

"Miss Vedia?" Her tutor's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "If you were so kind as to give me your full attention?"

"I apologize." She went back to take notes from the board and answering the questions. Rather boring, since these calculus problems came easy to her.

Another year, another Christmas without family or friends. What good was having so much money when you had nobody to share it with?

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

It was Christmas Eve, and Professor Ota would like to be able to relax back at his nice, and more importantly, _warm_ hotel room.

Instead, he was chasing a blue-haired five-year old girl in rags around the cold alleys of Geosenge Town. He and his team were returning back from an excavation site when he dropped the tablet. The girl then picked it up and looked at it with interest before running in panic when he called out to her.

' _She's only five! How is she so fast!?'_ wondered Professor Ota as he stopped to catch his breath.

Looking around the empty alleyway, he thought he lost her and the tablet when he heard a sound.

"Beware the two great powers of destruction," said a small voice.

Ota headed in the direction it came from.

"The shadow of the dark device will grapple with the prisoner of the unearthly urn."

Ota turned a corner and found a makeshift tent.

"The sacred city will be no more as day is swallowed up by night."

He looked inside.

"Darker still for you when they return to lay waste to the world."

There was the girl, with her back turned to him.

"But no human knows the secret to soothe the powers and guide them back to the shadow world," finished the girl.

"Impressive," said Ota.

That startled the girl and she reflexively threw a ball of white energy. He quickly dodged that while recognizing that it was one of the forms Ancient Power could take. When the five-year old raised pieces of the ground in the other form the attack could take, Ota realized he needed to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down, I was just impressed that you were able to read it," he said in a soothing voice. That seemed to stop her from attacking, though the rocks were still levitating. "I'm Professor Ota, what's your name?"

Though the girl clearly did not trust him just yet, she at least answered Ota's question.

"...don't know," said the girl as the stones slowly fell.

Ota realized she probably had lost her family before she could remember them. His eyes turned back to the tablet she had.

"Why did you take the tablet?"

"...I like old things," said the girl as the rocks harmlessly landed. "Last year, a giant told me all about old stories and I wanted to learn more."

A giant? He heard stories of a giant of a man who travelled around Kalos and beyond, but he thought that was all they were. Did he teach her to read the language on the tablet? He wasn't sure whether it was more impressive that the giant could teach her or that the girl could learn it.

"Well, I also like old things," said Ota. "In fact, I know a lot about old things."

"Really?!" she asked as her whole demeanor changed. "Teachmeteachmeteachme!"

"Slow down!" said Ota. "I can teach you, but only if you return the tablet and come with me. Also, promise me that you don't take things like that. People don't like it."

"I promise!" she said as she gave the tablet to him, all too eager to learn what Ota had to teach.

"Now, before we go, you need a name. Have any you like?"

The girl simply shook her head.

"Okay, I'll try to think of one. Hmm, coming from Kanto, I'm not familiar with Kalosian names, but what would be a good name?" Ota then remembered what day it was. "Okay, well, today is Christmas Eve, so is Eve okay?"

"Eve?" said the girl as she considered the name. Eventually, she smiled. "I like that."

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

**_*RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!*_ **

The bell went off, signaling the end of the semester at the Vien Town Ranger School. The entire first-year class quickly jumped off their seats and ran off outside of the classroom in disorder, celebrating their freedom.

"Yahooooooo! School's out!"

"See ya after the holidays!"

But obviously, there was someone who didn't quite share their cheerfulness.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't run in the hallways!"

"Sorry, Mr. Kincaid! See you next semester!" one of them replied.

Once the student wave had left, Kincaid let out a sigh. It was always the same, when the semester ended and the Christmas break began. Why couldn't that bunch of brats behave themselves and be a little tidier and more organized?

That being said, they had potential. Determination, intellect, initiative... All they needed was the proper motivation, and a little patience from his part. Besides, he had the whole Christmas break to relax and have some peace and quiet.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

As the door to his office opened up, Maxie was quick to hide the backscratcher from the last holiday in his desk.

If it was Tabitha entering, he might have to worry about his action being noticed, but it was his other admin.

Courtney was brilliant, but she had the social awareness of a drunk Deino. It was why she was standing weirdly.

"Leader Maxie, you seemed troubled," she told him.

He'd say 'it was that obvious?', but to most it probably was. For Courtney to have picked it up though...

"Yes, I suppose I am," Maxie mused.

...

"I really have been in a funk today, haven't I?" In a base far from Maxie's office, his opposite had similar musings.

"Sir, if it's about Matt's choice of cake..." Shelly began as he laughed her off.

"No, no, I like all cake! No cake is wrong in my book. It's just...well I was just wool gathering is all. Tell me, are you aware of Team Zenith?"

...

Courtney was looking at him.

It was a testament to how long they had been working together that he knew that was her 'of course I know' look rather than 'what is it' look.

"Then I'm glad I do not need to go into details unnecessarily. Before I founded Team Magma, I worked with the organization as part of my desire to fix the world. I thought I was amidst those who were like me, who saw what still needed to be fixed."

...

"Course, ever heard that saying about putting five people in a room and getting six opinions? That was Team Zenith. We all wanted to make the world better, but there were hundreds of ideas competing on how to do it. Expand the land, clean the skies, kill the Draconids, make everyone mutant fish people...our ideal was just one of many."

"Mutant fish people?" Shelly questioned as Archie shook his head.

"Zenith had many brilliant people in it, and Maxie. And then dozens of people who had crack pot ideas. There was a section of them that figured that 'sexual deviancy' was a problem. I never liked them at all."

...

"It was a constant shifting of alliances, groups working together to remove mutual enemies while striving towards competing ideals. On the outside it looked like we had an ideal, but truly we just had thousands jockeying for power. You would not have fared well in it, even I struggled to keep up." Maxie stated bluntly.

Courtney didn't give a sign of disagreeing with his assessment, so he continued.

"It was towards the end of the organization that is weighing on me heavily, around this time many years ago. An attempt to rename the team 'Team Utopia' had failed, and several of us went off to obtain the very information we are putting into play now. It was sealed away in a mountain fortress, hidden deep in the Draconid Mountains."

...

"The group of idiots who figured all would be smiles and rainbows if the Draconids were all dead tagged along with the mish-mash of groups, figuring they could do what they always dreamed of while the rest of us were busy. They all died, though not because of Draconids. Never saw any of them. They mostly got swarmed by Zubat, or fell off cliff sides. One poor smuck I never liked got eaten by a large Whiscash."

Archie made a slurping sound to demonstrate how the man had died, a slurp that visibly bothered Shelly.

"We eventually did find the ancient scrolls we wanted, but that was when the traps set in. I was the bravest there, but I would never have gotten out if it wasn't for him."

...

"While my mind allowed me to see how the traps were triggered, I did not have the nerve to set them off. So, I was forced to make an ally who was willing to risk his body to see my plans through." Maxie admitted to his lack of nerve, even as Courtney mouthed something.

"..."

"No, it wasn't Tabitha. It was someone far less pleasant. Archie."

...

"Maxie is a college educated idiot with the heart of steel, but if it wasn't for his brains...well I wouldn't be here. There wouldn't be a Team Aqua, and no Team Magma either. We worked together to escape that fortress, and then the Draconids when they came around to investigate after finding some idiot's arm in the river. Took us a month to get out of the mountains, and at the end it felt like we could do anything together."

Archie let out a long sigh.

"But it wasn't meant to be."

...

"That muscle bound fool was too dumb to see the folly in his beliefs, or the correctness of mine. Yet, I can't help but think of what could have been sometimes." Maxie turned around and looked out the window, to where snowflakes were falling.

"This time of year, makes me wonder how far we'd be now if we were still working together."

...

"Don't get me wrong Shelly, I love this holiday. It just makes me think of how things could have been," Archie told his admin solemnly.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

As everyone at the Ranger Union HQ of Almia celebrated around them, Top Rangers Sven and Wendy were at their table.

"Another year has gone by," said Sven. "You got any regrets for the past year?"

"That thing with the Mu- don't you dare laugh!" said Wendy.

"Sorry, but I can't help it!" he said in between his laughter.

Wendy grunted.

"A toast," said Sven after he calmed down as he held out his mug.

Though still miffed at him, Wendy did the same.

"To the new year," said Wendy before they drank.

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

Lying on her bedroom's comfy mattress, a pen in one hand and a Christmas card in the other, Giselle struggled with herself. She had always seen herself as someone smart, so it seemed unfathomable that she couldn't think of a simple Christmas message. Then again, she wasn't used to sending Christmas cards the old fashioned way.

In the past two years she had been studying in the institute, she had preferred to spend the Christmas holidays with her family, but this time, at the end of the term she was the first to sign the list of the students who would stay at the school for the winter break. It had been an eventful year: suffering her first major defeat at the hands of that boy and his Pikachu, the departure of Joe and Mr. Datsura, the Fuchsia Tag Tournament... all of those things had led her to reconsider her mindset and her way to do things.

As she placed her pen's tip on the lips, she stared at the card before her. All she had written was a " _Dear Joe:"_. But there were many things she wanted to tell him.

"Aw, hell," she finally said, tossing the card and pen away. Maybe it was better to talk to him directly. Or as directly as it could be via phone call.

The brunette grabbed her cellphone and dialed a number, specifically Joe's house. With luck, maybe she wouldn't be interrupting anything. She had been wishing to talk to him for quite a while. A few seconds passed, and they finally answered the call.

"Becket residence, hello?" a deep male voice answered. She assumed it was Joe's father.

"Good evening, is Joe home?" asked Giselle.

"Who is it?"

"A classmate... well, _former_ classmate of his. My name's Giselle, could I speak to him, please?"

"Hold on a moment."

Giselle waited, hearing on the background as Joe's father called out to his son. A minute or so later she heard some footsteps going downstairs and finally his voice rang.

"Hello?"

"Joe, how are you? Enjoying your family holidays?"

"Yeah. I thought I should take a break before continuing my Pokémon journey."

"Speaking of that, you seem to be doing well, don't you?" said Giselle. "Three badges, and two of them from Pewter and Vermillion, congratulations."

"It's no big deal, I just had some luck," Joe replied with modesty. "Anyway, surely you didn't call me just to congratulate me for that, have you?"

"That's right." Giselle took a deep breath. "To be honest, I've wanted to talk to you for a while, but… it just didn't seem the right time. I think by now there's not much point in saying 'I'm sorry' after the way I treated you."

"Hey, it's alright, you had good intentions," said Joe. "No hard feelings."

Giselle felt relieved, as well as happy to know Joe didn't resent her, not just for treating him poorly, but also allowing and even encouraging the others to do so. Even more after he started doing well in his Pokémon journey, though that also saddened her a bit, as it meant he no longer needed her.

"Anyway, do you have plans for Christmas Eve?" the girl asked.

"Nothing special, just spending time with my family, why?"

"Well… there's going to be the Christmas ball at the Pokémon Tech," she said. "I know you're no longer a student, but I'd like you to come with me."

"Surely you can find yourself a better partner. Any of the boys at school would die for it."

"I'd rather go with someone I like," the girl replied without hesitation.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Joe thought he had misheard that last part.

"*Sigh*, listen Joe, I'm only going to say this once," said Giselle. "To be honest, since we first arrived to the Pokémon Tech, I took a liking to you. Don't ask me why, maybe it's just that I have a thing for shy and sweet boys like you. Why else do you think I used the tutoring hours to help you when you fell behind? I really like you, Joe, I'm just sorry I never told you before."

The other side of the line remained completely silent. Not that it surprised her; Joe never had much confidence in himself and he probably was wondering what she might have seen in him. True, she was popular among the boys in her class and out of it, but she had never set her sights on anyone, except him. She had just been too focused on her studies, so she never had the chance to show it as she should have.

"Are you serious?" Joe finally asked.

"I am. Besides, that way I can avoid unwanted company, do you know how many I've had to turn down so far?"

"Giselle, please stop fooling around," he quipped in amusement.

"I'm not fooling around," she replied in the same manner. "Listen, I'm not going to force you to come if you can't or don't want to, but it would be a nice Christmas present if you did that for me. And well, if things turn out bad, be sure I won't ever bother you in your life."

Giselle heard Joe sighing on the other side. The brunette kept her fingers crossed, waiting anxiously for the answer. It was weird; it had been easy for her to say it through the phone, but she wasn't sure she would have been able to do the same face to face. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

He finally answered. "Alright, just this once, and because it's you."

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Giselle smiled. "Alright, it was nice talking to you. Happy Holidays for you and your family."

"Same for you. Goodnight."

The call ended, and Giselle had to focus all her efforts in not jumping on her bed in joy. She still had two weeks before the ball, so it was just a matter of getting herself a nice gown, a gift for Joe, and with some luck a few strands of mistletoe here and there. That would definitely be her best Christmas ball ever.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

There he was, standing in his usual spot outside of New Bark Town, waiting for any young trainer about to start their Pokémon journey. He had heard there would've been some sort of starter giveaway for Christmas, and that meant a lot of inexperienced trainers that needed to discover the art of catching Pokémon would've left the town alone for the first time.

It was a bit colder than usual, but that wasn't a problem, for he was the Dude, and he would always fulfill his duty, no matter the season, weather, or political situation.

He would be lying if he said he didn't wish snow was a yet-undiscovered Ice-type Pokémon so he'd be able to catch it away, however.

In spite of his light complaint, he remained in wait just like usual. A possible apprentice could come any second, and he had to be ready to pass on his art.

Two or three hours later, the Dude was wondering if he should've just left a PokéGear number so people could call him there. Then remembered that fate never called him, and that was probably a waste of time.

And then, a familiar yet unexpected voice boomed around him.

"You're still here? Do you suffer of off-screen inertia or something?"

The Dude crooked an eyebrow and turned around, finding a malicious, incoherent mess of pixels 'staring' back at him. Or at least, he assumed it was staring.

"Oh, MissingNo." The Dude waved nonchalantly. "Merry Christmas."

"Don't you mention it." The pixels swirled in place until they formed a pouting face. "That stupid onion fairy ruined my fun with that Aura Guardian and my nemesis can't stop rubbing it to my face. I need to enjoy some suffering now. "

The Dude didn't press the question, but assumed it was connected to the side characters troubles from before. He couldn't deny it was pleasant to see the horror annoyed like that.

And thus, he shrugged. "This is what happens when you underestimate anyone but yourself."

MissingNo. would've probably widened his eyes if he had any, before spinning in place again and 'glare' at him. The Dude really wished he had studied pixel art at school.

"You really want to make me mad, I see." The glitchy mess 'grinned'. "Well, well. I know exactly how to hurt you."

And thus, the eldritch horror digitalized away in a flurry of pixels. The Dude simply stood there in confusion.

Then, he started to feel his bag heavy, and then heavier, and then so heavy he fell face-first in the snow as he tried to hold it up.

Confused, the Dude opened his bag, and his eyes went wide open.

He was rather sure to only have got six Poké Balls in his bag, so seeing one hundred twenty-two more capture devices erupting from it was quite a weird turn of events.

The Dude stood there to observe the spontaneously multiplying balls, and then it hit him. MissingNo. _did_ mention something about cloning items back in Cinnabar Island...

As time went on, the balls continued to multiply on their own. The Dude blinked, then frowned and struck his chin. That was a weird situation, but he needed to solve it in some way.

And fortunately, the Dude was always at his best in a pinch.

…

New Bark Town was a small community, but in spite of that they really went all-out to make their houses and streets look as warmly and friendly as possible for visitors and residents alike. Several lights, decorations and even Christmas trees lined up every building and corner, and a lot of citizens were up and about to spend time together or finding presents for their friends and families. The happiness could be felt in the air.

However, there were always exceptions to the joy, and in this specific case it took the form of a lonely stand manned by two youngsters and their Rattata, a Johtoan and Alolan pair each. The Alolan youngster in particular was scowling at his Johtoan friend, while eyeing the empty containers behind them.

Tristan grumbled as he turned back to Joey. "I spent all my savings to come here in Johto again just for you, you know."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Joey rubbed his neck and faced away. "I didn't have enough money to afford a Pokémon capture expert to provide all the Pokémon. I thought my part-time job at Elm's could've helped, and well..."

Joey forced a sheepish smile, and Tristan sighed while petting his Alolan Rattata.

"Looks like the 'Common Rodent Pokémon Appreciation Society' will be a bust, then." Tristan slouched over the desk, glancing over Joey's Rattata. "With no giveaway, there'd be no interest in showing people how cool common Pokémon can be."

Joey folded his arms, facing the nearby Pokémon Laboratory. "Yeah. And people would probably rather have a 'real' starter than ours, with Elm in the same town."

He and Tristan sighed once more in unison. And then, they heard a voice.

"Hey, you are the kids organizing that giveaway, right?"

Joey perked his head up. "Yes, but as you can see, we don't have any-"

Both Joey and Tristan promptly froze as the huge sack of Poké Balls was dropped on their desk. Looking up, they saw a quite average-looking dude grinning at them and folding his arms.

"Here, the majority of the Rattata of Route 29." The guy grinned and thumped his chest. "Don't worry, they reproduce fast enough that this won't cause an ecological disaster. I hope."

Joey observed the sack and then their benefactor, and squinted his eyes. "You're that dude that always stands outside the city, right? Why you'd give us all those Pokémon?"

"It's 'the' Dude. The article is important." The Dude's smile widened as he raised a finger. "And, I assumed you could've used some help here. If I'm wrong, I can see to bring those somewhere else."

Joey and Tristan traded glance, as did their Rattata. The foursome nodded at once, and then they all turned back to the Dude.

"Are these good Rattata?" Joey asked.

The Dude gave them a thumbs up. "In the top percentage, you could say."

The two youngsters chuckled at once, then looked back to the hefty amount of Rattata they had to give away now. They turned back to the Dude.

"Say, are you busy? We could use a helping hand here."

The Dude smiled back. "I think I can help you out. As long as I can also show everyone how to catch Pokémon."

The boys accepted the deal, and the first Common Rodent Pokémon Appreciation Society Giveaway began in earnest.

…

As Joey, Tristan and the Dude handed out the Poké Balls to every interested person approaching the stand, a bird-like creature observed the scene with its jaw hanging open.

He had glitched out reality to ensure his Poké Balls would've multiplied indefinitely until he would've literally drowned in them. It was absolutely impossible for him to use them all before they could continue to multiply. And instead he _made it again_.

MissingNo. grumbled and shook its head. That didn't make any sense, not even for the chaotic remnant of a dead timeline.

"See what I've told you? You can't beat the magic of Christmas. Most people will always find a way to be happy, sooner or later."

MissingNo. rolled his eyes as his jolly adversary materialized right next to him, his laugh and warm behavior as annoying as ever.

"Our feud is not over yet, you know." The Bird-type sneered and glared at him. "And I _will_ win this year."

"Oh oh oh, I look forward to see how, given the odds are against you." The man waved at the horror with a cheery smile. "Merry Christmas, my dear!"

As his opponent disappeared, MissingNo. gave one last glance at the happy scene beneath him before shaking his head and flying away. There must've been someone that was having a miserable Christmas around, and he really needed a break from all that sickening cheery atmosphere.

And this time, there would be no Dude to ruin his entertainment.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

Jolanka was decorating the Christmas tree when her daughter and her Pidgeotto came in.

"Mom, can we talk?" asked Jane.

"Sure," said Jolanka. "What is it?"

"Well, another year has gone by, and I thought about all the things you did for me," said Jane. "It must have been hard, dealing with all the stigma, even with Grandpa glaring down everyone who had a problem with it."

"It wasn't that hard, and even if it was, it was well worth it," said Jolanka. "After all, I've got a fine young girl for a daughter, even if the man who sired you never stayed."

"And he deserves a good punch for that, and a Steel Wing for good measure," said Jane. "Anyway, because of everything you did for me, I got you something."

Jane held out her present. Jolanka accepted it and she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks dear."

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Tommy hugged his body as the cold breeze entered the cave, shivering. He really needed to make some more winter-friendly clothes.

The boy adjusted himself on the hard wall as he looked outside his cave. The now familiar scenery of the Safari Zone was coated by white snow everywhere, and a lot of the usual Pokémon hibernated until the spring, while others only left their homes to gather food. Not having to worry about Nidoking anymore had probably made things much quieter than they had been for a while, as well.

Tommy was glad to know they were probably happier now, but he couldn't deny spending most of his days alone was slowly becoming very boring. With nothing else to do, Tommy could only watch the snow fall, and think back to the past.

Even before the Safari Zone, most of his Christmas parties were held alone: his parents were constantly on the move, and rarely managed to be there at once to unwrap gifts and eat together. The few times they could be there, though, were among the fondest and warmest memories he had. Whenever he closed his eyes, Tommy remembered when he built up Christmas trees with his mother, got in snowball fights with his father, and sung Christmas carols together. It wasn't big and loud or anything, but Tommy didn't care: he was with his family, and that was all he needed.

And now he was stuck miles away from them, and probably would've never got to meet his mother and father ever again.

His Kangaskhan mother had noticed his worries, and tried to cheer him up and hug him. Tommy appreciated the effort, and told her what he missed of Christmas: building trees, singing songs, playing in the snow and sharing gifts. All very human stuff, and something he didn't expect any Pokémon to comprehend, let alone replicate. Tommy had smiled at that and hugged his Pokémon mother regardless, and then she had left him alone with his thoughts as she went to gather berries.

Tommy sighed and observed the floor again, and felt a knot in his stomach. It would've been a long, cold winter.

At that point, the boy heard steps in the snow, and perked his head up to see his mother. She was looking back at him with a big smile.

Tommy tilted his head as he gave the Kangaskhan a quizzical look. "Did something happen?"

Kangaskhan didn't answer as she walked closer to him and kept smiling. Then, she placed her hands over Tommy's eyes, and let out a loud roar.

Tommy was even more confused as he heard several steps come inside. He tried to peer his mother's hands away, but the Normal-type's grip proved stronger.

And then, Kangaskhan took the hands away and allowed Tommy to see. And when he did, the boy widened his eyes.

An Exeggutor had entered inside, its stubby and chubby body covered in leaves and bushes. Several Exeggcute hung all over it, covered in berry juices of various colors that made them appear blue, red, green and many other colors. On top of it stood a Staryu, its inner gem flashing at regular intervals. The Exeggutor danced around at a lively rhythm as all its heads smiled at once.

As Tommy continued to watch the Exeggutor, Kangaskhan turned the other way and snapped her fingers. Several Chatot and Murkrow flew inside, and started to sing some off-key but cheery-sounding songs.

While the chorus continued, several Timburr joined in, gathered snow from outside and slowly built a couple of snowmen shaped like Tommy and his mother, constantly improving every little detail.

Tommy didn't know what to say, until he looked back at his mother, beaming as she offered him a heart-shaped Pecha Berry. Tommy smiled at the gift, and went to hug her without further words.

And suddenly, the winter didn't feel so cold anymore.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

She still remembered her favorite Christmas of all time. It was her fifth Christmas, and her only cousin May's third. Everything had just been right.

That was eleven years ago, and things had never been quite the same since. She hadn't seen May since then.

That was unwilling. There were plenty of factors from that holiday she hadn't seen quite willingly.

Not that she made herself idle in that period. She had been quite busy with herself, with something a bit more substantive than most her age worked towards.

"Hey, did you hear? There is a big Christmas jackpot they'll raffle off tomorrow tonight. Whoever gets the golden ball wins big!"

The conversation in the store would be missed by most, but she had long trained her ears to pick up on covered sounds. Idly she slowed her plucking of materials, her hand resting on a pack of new pencils, paused before she would send them to join her basket filled with new journals, writing papers to transfer the journal entries slowly into legible writing, and a SD card for her trail camera.

(That last one really ate up the budget of a self-appointed researcher. One day she'd like to become official after submitting years of her own personal studies to apply for university the same way Professor Oak did, as was common back in the days where research missions had a large fatality rate, and thus not have to really take a hit for recording data remotely)

Her eyes darted over towards the source of the sound, her blue eyes for which she was named watching a pair of rough looking guys talk.

Trainers she had to guess, and probably ones struggling to keep up. They could give up in a few months, never having gotten to league battling and other such careers.

"How big?"

One of them, a guy who really needed to shave, made a large gesture with his hands.

"Tons. If one of us gets it, we'll be able to reverse our fortunes. With all the cash we'll get, even with half of what was given going to charity, we'll be able to recover. Ever Grande will still happen, and we'll be made."

If money was all it took, she doubted the league would be as it was. As it was, they'd probably use the money, fail, and waste it all.

Now she could most definitely use the money. It could make an excellent 'you don't use enough fancy words, so I reject your years of observations' nest egg for getting into college.

They did mention a cost though...

"I already paid for both of us. Two apiece for each of us."

' _Well with a price like that...'_

She removed her hand from the pencils. She would be paying for those later. Now, all she needed was an address.

"It's happening tomorrow at the town square."

' _Thank you exposition.'_

_**...** _

The machine the balls were spinning in was a simple gambling device.

Spinning hundreds of balls around and around in a plastic cage, one would randomly be pushed out based on what was present at the right point on the machine.

To most, it was a game of luck. To see who'd get the one golden ball and take home all the money. A simple fraction, one out of how many balls there were in cage rattling around.

Everyone who would go would get slowly better odds as one ball was removed after another. Eventually someone would get the ball and they'd take home the prize.

To her though, there was more at play that simple luck. It was a game of chances, mathematically possible and trackable. And she could track it uncannily.

Reaching for her blue bandanna, she lowered it across her face to obscure her eyes as she let it loose. A blue light glowed in her eyes, in a way that no mere human could do.

The balls continued to bubble in front of her as they had before, but now the handle was no longer idle.

Every 43 seconds by her count it would flash the same color as her eyes.

That was the moment that someone would take the ball she was looking for.

Luck was something that many had to chase after. She knew how to spot the odds.

And her timing was well practiced.

' _Merry Christmas, to me.'_

Also to the charity who got half the money spent on entries into this lottery, including her own, but also to her.

**...**

Tony rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

He was up in two turns. By then the odds would be just a bit better.

Arceus, Santa, and whoever else was in charge of the universe would have to hear his prayers. He needed that money if he was going to win the Hoenn League.

A girl was up next, and she was a nice looking one if he had to say so himself.

Sixteen if he'd have to guess. A trim body. Long brown bangs and a nice set of blue and black clothes. Her arms were bare from her shoulder to her gloved hands, good thing they were warm here or she might be covered up.

That would be a shame, because she had a nice pair.

Perhaps he'd console her after she got a dud...

"Crap, there goes my chance."

A local voice muttered next to him. Tony turned to him, not sure what that was about.

"You're not that far behind."

The local, a twenty year old man with the eyes of a man whose dreams were failed (eyes Tony feared he had seen in his own recently) looked back at him in ill amusement.

"That girl's like you, someone who wandered in from elsewhere. Not sure where she's from, but she's not like you. She's not a trainer or a coordinator, she just...watches things and takes notes over in the woods and mountains. Like some sort of scientist." he said that word like one said something nasty and unwanted.

"So what, she calculated how to win?" Tony questioned the man, who coughed darkly.

"That's probably right. That girl, her name's Sapphire apparently, is unnaturally lucky, that's how she gets her cash. The lotto players here hate her. The people who want to get the only golden eggwich over at Dorthy's hate her when she comes for breakfast. If lotto tickets weren't handled by humans I'd raise a mob and chase her out like a freak. We still have the stuff from the last freak..."

"No, that girl just has the luck of..."

"We have a winner!"

Cries of shock and groans of despair rang out as the girl held up a glistening golden ball to the world, grinning a wicked grin with a pair of fangs popping out of her mouth.

For just a moment though, he swore her eyes were a lot bluer than usual, but that could just be the pain of his lost hopes and dreams ebbing over him.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Inside Rustboro City's most-renown cake shop, a Gallade and a young green-haired boy were eating sweets and relaxing together. After taking a bite of his slice, the Pokémon intertwined his fingers and looked back at the human.

" _Thanks for meeting me._ " Gallade observed his trainer's best friend. " _I hope to not have caused you problems._ "

Sawyer smiled as he wiped off some cream from his mouth. "Not at all. I always have time for my friends."

" _Thank you._ " Gallade rubbed his neck, then spied the large amount of cheery decorations hanging on the streets. " _So... you're familiar with this Exmas thing, right?_ "

"Christmas, you mean?" Sawyer tilted his head. "Sure, everyone is."

" _Well, Wally is receiving a lot of gifts these days. That's what friends do, right?_ "

Sawyer nodded. Gallade paused before he took a deep breath.

" _Well, Wally is my partner and best friend, so..._ " He let the obvious connection stay unheard, and then twirled his fingers and sighed. " _And yet, I have no clue what to give him._ "

He rubbed his neck with a sheepish grin. " _It's pathetic, right?_ "

"Nah, it happens to everyone." Sawyer smiled. "Just make something felt and that you think he would enjoy, and that should work."

Gallade perked his head up, blinking. " _Are you sure?_ "

"Give it a try."

Gallade rubbed his chin in response, thoughtful. And then, he smiled. " _Alright, thank you for your time._ "

"You're welcome," Sawyer replied with another smile of his own.

The two spent a few more minutes together as Sawyer finished his cake, while Gallade continued to think.

He wanted Wally to have something that could be useful and unique, and he knew exactly what to give him now.

…

Gallade barged into the hospital room with the cheeriest smile he could muster. " _Hello, Wally!_ "

His trainer flinched from his bed, then turned at his partner with his head tilted. He quickly smiled as his Pokémon came closer.

"Hey, Gallade." Wally continued to observe him, and especially Gallade's large grin. "Did something happen?"

_"Sure did. I bring gifts!"_ The Pokémon held up a small package dramatically before passing it to Wally. " _Here! Merry Exmas!_ "

Wally observed the package, and then the still grinning and giddy Gallade. He then turned back to the present, and quickly opened it.

And when he found himself staring at a USB drive, Wally blinked in confusion.

"Huh, what's this?" Wally asked, turning back to Gallade.

" _It's a TM, a Technical Manual! They were having a sale of those, and it was the last one in the shop._ " Gallade thumped his chest as his grin widened. " _With this, I will become invincible!_ "

Wally remained silent as he studied the TM again. Gallade blinked at him, confused. He expected some joy, thanks, anything. What did he do wrong? With that, he would've been unstoppable and help Wally-

Gallade widened his eyes. _He_ would've grown stronger, _he_ would've benefitted from that gift, _he_ would've gained from it. Not Wally.

He grimaced and shook his head, then quickly turned around. He was an idiot. An idiot!

" _Sorry, I will go take something else._ " He walked towards the door, not even daring to look at Wally. " _I apologize-_ "

"Why?"

Gallade stopped and turned back to Wally, his trainer staring at him with a quizzical look.

He lowered his head immediately, fists clenched. " _I basically got a present for myself. That's not how this works._ "

He expected Wally to grow angry, to yell at him, to hate him. That's why he was at a loss of words when his trainer gave him a warm smile.

"You got this to help me, right?" He held the Technical Manual high, and his smile widened. "That's what matters. Thanks a lot, Gallade."

Gallade was at a loss of words. He could feel tears welling up, but he rubbed his eyes before they came out, and smiled back to his trainer. " _You're welcome._ "

Wally chuckled, then looked back at the Manual. And then, his smile turned into a grin.

"Speaking of, I think there was a challenger that wanted to fight me in a couple of hours." He shook the TM while giving Gallade a knowing glance. "I think we could use some new moves, don't you think?"

Gallade grinned back. " _Sure!_ "

As the two started working together as one, Gallade's worries melted away as they had fun experimenting together. And for Gallade, Wally's happiness was the only Christmas present he'd ever need.

* * *

 

**_EDINOSAUR25_ **

The halls of Unova's Elite Four building were silent. It was getting late and Grimsley wasn't sure if he should've gone to bed. None of his gambling buddies were around at this time of year, and his Pokémon weren't the best at playing cards, or dice. He should've known, he had tried to teach them.

He had nowhere else to go. After the ruin of his family, the building was basically his home. If it wasn't because of his salary as an Elite Four, he might as well be living on the streets. Maybe he should save some money and take a vacation. Alola sounded nice.

That year, there had been no challengers for a seat, so for the holidays, Alder had gone home to be with his family, and the rest of his colleagues were doing their own thing, so the building was empty except for him.

But as Grimsley went down the stairs to make himself something to eat before going to sleep, he noticed one of the rooms had the lights on. He was rather surprised someone else was still there.

Out of curiosity, he entered the room, where a Chandelure was floating around carelessly, and saw a young woman dressed in purple sitting in front of a desk, surrounded by piles of books on and around said desk. The woman didn't notice him and just kept writing.

"Still here Shauntal?" he asked.

"Ah!" Shauntal screamed, causing some books and papers to fall over. "Don't scare me like that Grimmy!" said the Elite Four as she recomposed herself.

Grimsley smirked a bit at the nickname. "I thought you would have gone home with your family."

"I was going to, but I stayed reading 'A Christmas Carol' and by the time I noticed, all flights were booked. So I decided to stay here and write some stories of my own," she said with a smile as her Chandelure floated next to her.

"I'm curious," she said after a while. "Do you happen to know any good Christmas stories Grimmy?"

While at first he thought of saying no, memories of his family's stories flooded his mind. He was the last of his once proud family, and it was actually a good chance to ensure part of their legacy would endure.

"I think I know a few," he said as he sat down and started recounting as many stories as he could. "It all started on a Christmas Eve day like this..."

* * *

 

**_ZEEKLAERERS (Edited at Spacebattles)_ **

He had to admit; it was hard to remember the front of the house belonging to that kindly old man who helped him the last time he had been in Anistar City. It had all been so weird; that very same day, Calem had just set foot in one of the Lumiose Pokémon Centers to take shelter from the cold, but strangely enough, he was greeted at the entrance by a messenger, who just delivered a small letter for him, before bidding his farewell with a simple and gentle "Merry Christmas".

The young trainer could barely reply to the good wish, distracted by trying to remember who the sender could have been, as he didn't recognize the name.

_ "Dear Young Calem: _

_ I hope you are alright. Sadly, if you have this note in your hands, it means it's time for me to entrust you the last of my belongings. Please come to my home. Your little Chespin needs you." _

Calem felt a knot in his stomach, as well as an intense chill going down his spine. He recalled immediately; that old man had gladly welcomed him in his home when he was searching for information about Legendaries; after pointing him to a historian in the city the old man had related some of his life story, especially how lonely it felt under his roof now that he had lost his lifelong partner to an untimely death.

Calem opened the note a little more, finding a key wrapped in the paper.

He had finally found the house, and his Chesnaught walked alongside him, worried about his offspring who had been under the old man's care for the past few months.

Calem realized it was the key to open the house's door directly, and so they stepped in. Jogging a bit his memory, he recalled the day he entered that place. The old man just asked him for one last thing before he left: a Pokémon companion he could care for. Calem couldn't refuse the request; after giving it some thought, he gave him the newly hatched offspring of his starter Pokémon, and he watched with satisfaction how an instant connection was born between the old man and the small creature.

Chesnaught and the brown-haired boy entered the house, and even the hinges' screech echoed in the silence between the walls. Everything was dark and empty, save for a small piece of furniture in the center of the room. Calem and his partner immediately observed with concern that the place had been vacated for quite a while, and even more after noticing another letter along with a Pokéball on the single table remaining, as well as a small black velvet box.

Chesnaught walked ahead of his partner, pressing the ball to activate it. Immediately, a flash materialized in the small figure of Chespin, who was confused and anxious. He didn't even react to seeing his former owner and father; instead he glanced around, searching for the old man.

Chespin's squeaks echoed in desperation as he called out for his companion, trying to break free from Chesnaught's embrace.

Intrigue got the best of Calem, and he immediately walked towards the letter, apparently his only means to get answers. It was a bitter feeling to not to want to read the man's handwriting, for every clue pointed that, indeed, it was definitely a final message.

_ "I pray that you have in your hands this letter as soon as possible, since I won't be there to greet you with a tea nor to tell you any tales of my times as an adventurer like you, young man. _

_ As I think back of a trainer's life, I realize that our philosophy runs in promises, promises to be kept no matter how hard they are. Maybe you too have made many promises when you started this adventure of yours; you promised your Pokémon to succeed in the goal that prompted you to begin this journey, or you promised your rivals to become better and always give it your all. And from what I can see, you have fulfilled every single of them and that makes you an extraordinary trainer. _

_ My life has been full of promises too, and I take pride in saying that I've always done my best and kept them all. I promised my wife to fulfill our goal of traveling, to grow old together and to stay by her side until the very end. And I promised you to take care of Chespin, and so I've done. But time and old age are conviction's worst enemies, young Calem. I'm afraid I made a promise I could not fulfill. _

_ I promised Chespin we would go to Anistar's Sundial on Christmas Day so we could watch together the pillar's light flashes for the next Winter Solstice, during the festival. _

_ So I'm begging you, please take the little guy to the show. He loves glancing at the sky with me, and it really brings joy to his heart to watch that beautiful phenomenon. I need to begin this new trip with no return at ease, knowing that my last promise was fulfilled. _

_ Merry Christmas, Chespin. Merry Christmas, young Calem. I leave for you two the last remaining memento of my old adventure, the comet shard that I once used as the symbol for the compromise with my beloved. _

_ Thank you both for driving away the loneliness of my life, and giving me courage and hope at the dawn of this new beginning" _

A few droplets had fell on the paper, pouring out of his eyes. He silently wiped his tears, as he took Chespin in his arms, silently embracing him as the little hedgehog let out his own tears. A few seconds later, Chesnaught joined in by wrapping them both between his large arms.

...

Mourning was an odd sensation, something new to him, but it wasn't all sadness. There was a sliver of light at the end of that dark tunnel.

He had stayed a few days in Anistar, waiting for the Christmas Festival to begin. Calem and all of his Pokémon, Chesnaught's offspring included, walked along the cheerful crowd under the gentle snow at the twilight, watching nearby Anistar's Sundial a huge Christmas tree brought by the Abomasnow, decorated by all the citizens. Calmly, the young trainer sat on one of the chairs for the massive event, Chespin in his arms and the comet shard in his hand. They eagerly awaited for the ancient clock's activation, to admire its regal splendor.

Chespin watched at the sky in anticipation, and Calem couldn't hold back a warm smile. He always kept his promises, but it had been an honor and a privilege to fulfill the last promise of someone who would always watch over his little companion from wherever he was now, resting in peace.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

The first thing Ito Jenny of Catallia City did when she entered her house was sit on a nearby chair and take a deep breath. By her side, Spinarak flopped over to the ground and matched its trainer.

The Christmas Eve ambush to prevent the Black Arachnid from leaving with the prized Shining Diamonds of the Higashikata family went as well as one could hope: that is, Neko left as usual, but they managed to retrieve the jewels alongside papers describing the family patriarch's links to several gangs rampaging throughout the city. As usual, the police force was split between those who were disappointed for not catching Johto's most famous thief and those who were praising the Black Arachnid for providing them with useful intel. Even if she was used to it, the divide still felt jarring.

The one good thing that came out of all that mess was that she was slowly climbing the ranks of the force with each operation, to the point several other Jennys and officers of Catallia City had started using Spinarak as partner Pokémon over more conventional choices like Growlithe. Discovering that made her confused and quite a bit flattered, but hey, at least it made people happy, and that was more than she could say for herself at that moment.

She sighed. At the very least, the year was almost done. A year of trying to catch her friend Neko Hachi, always failing by mere seconds, no matter how much she tried to improve or grow sneakier. Not that she was really surprised, Neko had always been the more resourceful of them anyway.

Ito shook her head and rose back up, striding to the kitchen sink for a late night coffee with Spinarak on her shoulder. She still had a report to file, after all, and then get involved in some more useless schemes to catch her best friend.

She frowned. If only there was any sort of meaning or reward to trying to catch her friend-

And then, she saw it. Right as she looked to the kitchen table, she immediately noticed the red, small gift box wrapped in green tape standing over it. One that she was positive wasn't there when she left.

Suspicious, she walked closer and examined the box, immediately spotting a familiar calling card. She quickly read it over.

_ To the best police officer of Catallia City. _

She looked over the calligraphy again. Smooth lines, very elegant, maybe just a bit posh. She would've recognized that writing style everywhere, even if the card wasn't shaped like a spider.

And thus, she immediately unwrapped it, and then she and Spinarak flinched.

It was a small badge in the style of an official award, one featuring proudly an old picture of her and Spinarak waving ahead. Ito blinked at it, and then noticed another letter inside the package.

' _This year you get the win. We will need to up our game for the next, but for now you truly deserved this. Merry Christmas, my friend._ '

Ito didn't say anything as she observed the gift once more. Something that he had held with him, probably expensive, traceable.

And then Ito noticed there was a small note at the end of the letter, and read that over.

' _Oh, and before you try to use this as evidence, I made sure to handle the gift with gloves, bought it under a pseudonym, and used money I earned through unlisted job requests. A true phantom thief can't make sloppy mistakes like those, don't you think?_ '

Ito had a chuckle at that, and her partner Pokémon did likewise. They observed the unofficial badge for quite a while before placing it right above the house's chimney, next to a picture of two children with a Spinarak and a Meowth grinning at the camera. Ito swiftly grinned with them.

Even now that they were on opposite ends of the law, Neko always knew how to cheer her up. She really couldn't let him down now, could she?

Not too far from her house, a fancily dressed gentleman with a Meowth and an Abra by his side smiled with his arms folded before he disappeared in the snowy night.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

As they walked through the snowy forest for their date, Kellyn was annoyed when his training Styler ran out of power.

"Kate, it happened again," he said.

"Pass it here," she said. Electricity appeared around her hand and she charged Kellyn's Styler back to full power.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am you can use Thundershock?"

"Maybe only several dozen times, but you could stand to mention it more."

"I'm glad you can use Thundershock," said Kellyn with a smile.

"And I'm glad I can actually use it in front of you," said Kate. "Too bad I can't use do it in front of other people."

"Hey, who knows, maybe the Ranger nations can change their mind."

"Yeah right, like that's gonna happen."

* * *

 

**_FOX MCCLOUDE_ **

After spending the whole morning decorating the restaurant's main room and preparing the food for that night, Delia Ketchum wanted nothing more than to have some lunch, drink a good mug of hot chocolate and rest while waiting for the night to fall. Pallet Town had a rather small population, but when people gathered to celebrate, it was always big, and Christmas was no exception.

She was lucky to count on Ash and Mimey to help with the heavy lifting. Even though she could handle herself pretty well, she was glad that her son was willing to give her a hand whenever he could. In fact, she felt a little nostalgic upon realizing that would probably be the last Christmas party they would enjoy together in a long time, since next year he would begin his Pokémon journey. But rather than being saddened, she preferred to be happy. Her little boy was growing and that was enough reason to be proud of him.

"Mom, I've got the mail!" Ash called from the upper floor.

"Leave it on the table, I'll check it out later!" Delia replied.

A few minutes later, Ash walked downstairs carrying a bunch of envelopes, leaving them all on the kitchen table save for one addressed directly to him, from Vaniville Town in Kalos. However, he had no time to open it since in that very moment the bell rang, so he immediately went to the door. He was in for a big surprise when he found who it was.

"Hey hey, Merry Christmas." A girl in her twenties, with long brown hair held with a green headband and a matching winter coat, greeted him as she carried a large box in her hands.

"Daisy, hey," Ash replied as he smiled. "Mom, we've got a visitor!"

"Daisy!" The woman quickly came to give her a big hug, taking care not to squash the box she brought. "It's good to see you here, how have you been?"

"Pretty well. Since the Kanto Grand Festival is still three months away and I've earned my ribbons, I thought I could spend my holidays here with the family," the girl said. "And you already know, it's a tradition that everyone attending the Pallet Christmas Party has to contribute with something, so…"

The Coordinator and eldest grandchild of Professor Oak opened the box to reveal a tasty-looking Christmas cake, which Ash had to refrain from eating on the spot. Delia immediately allowed her in to invite her to a mug of chocolate, and get up to speed on what she had done recently. There wasn't much to tell, though, at least until Daisy noticed the Christmas postcard Ash had pulled out of the envelope to read, as well as the boy's big smile.

"Who's that from? Someone special?"

"A friend," said Ash. "Her name's Serena, I met her during the summer camp."

"Ah, I think Gary mentioned that you found yourself a girlfriend," Daisy said in amusement.

"Don't get wrong ideas, Daisy, we're just friends," Ash replied nonchalantly. Daisy felt tempted to press further, but then Delia came up.

"Ash, why don't you take Daisy's cake to the restaurant? And be careful not to eat it on your way there, will you?"

"Hey, I can control my appetite when I have to," Ash defended himself. "I'll be back right away."

Taking the box, Ash went out of the house and made his way to the restaurant, passing next to Mimey as he cleared off the snow in the entrance. Daisy stared at the boy through the window as he walked away, and then turned at his mother.

"Is it me, or he's grown a few inches?" Daisy asked.

"He's outgrown me already," Delia replied. "My baby boy has grown so fast this last year."

"I can see that." Daisy grabbed the postcard. Attached to it there was a photo of a smiling girl, dressed in dark pink winter garb, with a red muffler and his honey blond hair falling down her temples below her hat. "She looks like a really nice girl."

"She is." Delia nodded. "You're not getting jealous, are you?"

Daisy chuckled. It was no secret that when Ash was little, he harbored a huge crush on her, but obviously nothing could happen. And he pretty much had outgrown it when he hit puberty, ironically enough.

"I think I should go now," said Daisy after finishing her mug. "Gary might think I'm fraternizing with the enemy if he knows I came here. Thanks for the chocolate."

"You're welcome. See you tonight at the party," Delia replied.

As she made her way through the snowy path to her grandfather's lab, Daisy became thoughtful. She was surprised to see how much Ash had grown in the time she hadn't seen him, considering that she had taken care of him when he was little, coming to see him as a second little brother (despite Gary's objections). And if her grandfather saw potential in him as a trainer, she was certain he would get very far in life.

_'The fact he's grown into his looks doesn't hurt either',_ she mentally added. Sure, he was a nice boy, and the years had certainly been very kind to him, but she could never see him _that_ way. If he could attract a girl like Serena, she was happy for him. He deserved someone nice, and that way Gary might just stop bothering him about that crush he had outgrown so long ago.

* * *

 

**_PARTNER555_ **

"Professor," said Rosebay. "Letter for ye."

"Thank you Rosebay," said Adalbert Hastings as she left the office. He opened the letter and inside was a Christmas Card.

Adalbert Hastings smiled as he read the Christmas Card.

_ Trainers and Rangers _

_ May there be peace between us _

_ Now and forever _

It was anonymous, but he could recognize Samuel Oak's haikus anywhere. The sketches were just icing on the cake.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Christmas was supposedly a time to share joy and gifts with each other. And yet, that barely happened anymore.

He wasn't a Holiday hater, quite the opposite actually: he loved to have fun alongside his friends, but Christmas time was always the period where everyone avoided them.

It was understandable, really, but that didn't make it any less irritating. He had contemplated leaving his turf a couple of times, like he used to do in his younger days, but that would've meant losing their special place and that wasn't a risk they could afford. They fought tooth and nail for it, and it would've always remained theirs.

Of course, that meant being forced to wait for anything exciting to happen. Alas, nothing in that world came without a price.

He adjusted himself on the grass and sighed, observing the same clouds barely visible between the tree leaves. His ever-present grin came back as he enjoyed the quiet around him. That was their little domain, for them to do as they pleased. As much as boredom could be annoying, it was a far better alternative than being at the mercy of everyone else. They were their own bosses, and nobody could tell them what to do.

Sure, that also made inter-group fights the norm, but he was a respected leader and knew how to stop a fight. And at least, those were _some_ kind of exciting.

He yawned and closed his eyes. With how little there was to do, a nap seemed the best way to spend his time.

And then, a voice boomed in the clearing. " _Hey!_ "

He snapped awake, and rose to see one of his boys coming closer. He groaned and scowled in his direction. " **What's up?** "

His underling didn't seem worried. Instead, he grinned and turned back to the woods.

" _The others have spotted some trainers walking at the entrance. Beginners, it seems._ " His underling turned back at him with pleading eyes. " _Can we...?_ "

He grinned back at him and nodded without a second thought, folding his arms.

" **Of course. We can't be impolite hosts after all.** " He chuckled and gave a shrug. " **It would hurt the Drowning Woods' reputation.** "

The Haunter's grin widened, then he nodded back. " _I will call everyone then. Usual pattern?_ "

" **Usual pattern.** "

Haunter struck a military salute before floating back to the rest. Now alone, Gengar giggled before stepping into the woods himself, ready for the incoming show.

It looked like they would get a good Christmas haul in the end.

* * *

 

**_BRANDON369_ **

The Christmas holidays were a joyful season for most of the people, but for the politician Frederick Swietenia they only meant one thing: Work.

From having to give annoying press conferences to taking part in special events, being part of the Johto government wasn't easy. As the elected representative of Mahogany Town, Swietenia worked really hard, though things weren't going well: his proposal to control Bloodliners hadn't been approved yet. And in this season, people was more worried about celebrating than those monsters who threatened modern life. Didn't they have any idea about how dangerous those freaks were? There was that strange behavior displayed by some Pokémon in Gringy City last year, that mysterious storm that came out of nowhere in the Kanto region, or the more recent incident in the town of Greenfield. It was still unconfirmed, but Swietenia was certain that Bloodliners were responsible. That was one of the reasons he planned to run in the upcoming elections; he needed more power to nip this issue in the bud.

On the holiday night, the politician entered his office. He had nobody to spend the holidays with, so he decided to do some paperwork, but once he entered, he realized he wasn't alone…

"I've been waiting for you."

Sitting on his chair, there was a tall man wearing a trenchcoat. His intimidating demeanor and wrinkles in his face despite his relative young age only confirmed how dangerous that man was. Though Swietenia was scared at first, once he recognized the guy he recomposed himself.

"I've told you a million times not to come to my office. You could have given me a call so we could meet at a safer location."

"Don't push your luck, Swietenia." Despite the man's haughty tone, the politician remained calm.

"Or else what? Everybody knows you don't kill humans, you just go after those freaks." At this statement, the guy groaned, and stood up to get face to face with the politician.

"While I'd prefer to avoid it, I'll do what I have to do if anyone interferes in the mission I was tasked with." That threat definitely worked on Swietenia.

"You need to understand; what would people think if they find out the infamous Bloodliner Hunter entered my office? My reputation would go down into the mud."

"Rest easy, nobody saw me enter."

"For both of our sakes, I hope so. Where the hell have you been all this time? Last thing I knew you were presumed dead in the Sevii Islands."

The Hunter remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "As you can see, I'm very much alive."

"Let's cut to the point, Hunter. I need your help to purge Johto of Bloodliners."

"Naturally, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

The politician opened some drawers in his desk, and after skimming through for a bit, he pulled out some documents and handed them to the Hunter.

"Here, these are the trainers registered for this year's Johto League Conference. You've got more experience than me at this. Do you think some of them are Bloodliners?"

"Indeed, there's no mistaking."

The Hunter checked the documents: they had info such as age, hometown, registered Pokémon and number of badges, as well as a photo of the trainers in question. The man growled in anger as he saw the photos: many of them had that accursed mark or similar traits to several of his victims. No matter how many of them he killed, he always found more. Three of them had managed to slip away from him, including the freak who made him fall down that cliff. Well, now it was the time to finish them off once and for all. Nobody had escaped him twice after all.

"Alright, just give me the resources I need and I'll deal with them."

"Heh, looks like we'll have a merry Christmas after all."

Without further words, the Bloodliner Hunter left the office. Maybe it was Christmas, but he couldn't afford to take a rest. He still had a lot of work to do, and it depended on him for the world to stay at peace.

* * *

 

**_VIRORO-KUN_ **

Christmas. A trying time for anyone, but none more so than the President of the Aether Foundation.

Between organizing charity events to help with funding, several employees taking time off duty to see their families and still managing to keep the Foundation afloat through it, Lusamine barely had time for herself. Work was important and she knew that, but having less time on hand to enjoy the beauty of all things couldn't help but fill her with unease.

Fortunately, it was all past her now. She could finally spend her Christmas in the only way it was meant to be celebrated.

After a few calls to excuse herself to Wicke, Faba, Hobbes and her stupid brats, Lusamine was finally stepping into the only area of Aether Paradise where she could truly be herself.

She beamed as she stepped in, her whole collection surrounding her. Pikachu, Pyukumuku, Starmie, Slowpoke, and more recently a few Dedenne and a Sandygast. All frozen in an instant, to be kept safe and eternal from any wear and aging, their beauty shining for her and her alone.

"Merry Christmas, my children!" Lusamine chirped, giggling and twirling around the display cases. "Your mother is here for you! Aren't you happy to see me?"

They didn't reply of course, but there was no need to. Good children should only listen and never talk back, and if they never talked at all, all the better. Quite unlike her stupid rebellious 'son', wasting his time and beauty by fooling around with failed experiments. But that was okay, he held no value for her, anyway.

She shook off those unwanted thoughts as she focused on the real children around her, only for her smile to turn again into a frown. It was a shame Nihilego couldn't be there; as much as she tried, that year she failed to bring it back to her once more. For all her strives to reach true beauty, the most beautiful being of all continued to be out of her reach.

The sadness melted away quickly, however, as Lusamine grinned again as she moved closer to her Pikachu, passing a hand over the ice container's surface. His eyes were still half-closed, and she couldn't help but find the dopey expression he had quite fun to see. The Pikachu had enjoyed quite a nice life before it was necessary for him to join the collection, and the care she had put in keeping him in shape definitely showed.

"You are such a perfect Pikachu." She giggled to herself. "No other Pikachu in Alola can compare to you. Am I not a good mother to raise you like this?"

He remained in silent agreement. Lusamine chuckled as she approached the rest of the collection, all waiting like well-raised children as Lusamine came closer, admiring each perfect specimen of the respective kind. All Pokémon she ensured would be the most beautiful of the Alola region and beyond.

Because true beauty couldn't be forced out of the gate, it needed to be nurtured, cared for, and then frozen eternally so it wouldn't decay or die. That was how her world was meant to be. It was a shame so many people insisted on tainting her ideal world, but she couldn't do much without it. Once Nihilego came back, she would've had nothing else to worry about but enjoying herself.

For now, she was alone among the most beautiful Pokémon she could dream of, the only beings that truly deserved her in that world, and that was all she needed to be happy.

And thus Lusamine danced and enjoyed her time with her children, smiling and talking to them of her troubles, in the most beautiful Christmas she could ever ask for.

* * *

 

**_CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER_ **

He remembered the day he had become free.

It had started like any other day, a day tinged with fear with the knowledge of the facts of life.

Mother was the boss. Going against mother would end in pain. All kinds of it. Obey mother, or she'd make you obey you.

And she'd make you like it.

Then it had all changed when he, and all his brothers bar the one who had managed to escape her, saw her beaten.

The day that Heratia, the most feared woman in the Underworld, was stopped by a strange man dressed in the garb of a Gligar. He had punched her, disrupting her and ending her heist.

Her final heist.

Shortly after he had begun ending it, they had finished the job. He still remembered the man looking at them as they did so, unable to be a part of it as they ended her life as brutally as she had made theirs.

For some reason he looked at them in horror as they killed her. He had never understood why?

What was so horrible about another dying?

It was an odd thing about the Gligarman, something he shared with his fifth elder brother. Or half-brother if he had to be pedantic, none of them shared the same father.

He had always feared their mother, and yet he always looked at them with the same horror. Why was that?

It didn't really matter, it was just the memories accompanying him as he walked through the desert five years later.

The desert of Route 228 if he had to be specific: and he wasn't there by choice.

Jails were always in the most annoying places.

He had been careless. He thought he, of all his brothers, would be free of such worries. He was better than them all, not that Heratia had ever known it.

She'd have killed him if she knew. It only made sense.

He would not be so foolish to make the same mistake again. He was only 15, he'd have plenty of time to remedy for it.

First he'd remember the timing, it was late December after all. Time for a new year's resolution after all...

**_*CRACK*_ **

He froze as the earth below him made the sound of crumbling bone.

The earth shattered moments after, sending him falling into a black abyss along with a lot of sand.

...

Had he been Balaur, he'd be dead.

Had he been Capriccio, he'd be dead.

Had he been Felgrand, he'd be dead.

Anyone else would be dead now. Except for himself.

Except for Heratia.

They were simply superior.

They could stand up after falls, even in the dark.

He reached for a light, pulling out a lantern from the bag he had taken from that old man he killed.

He held it up, and activated it. A blinding light engulfed the hole.

Who would even use such a light? Some sort of maniac obsessed with ruins? A Ruin Maniac if you will?

Despite the light's intensity, he slowly opened his eyes. They adjusted to the intense light, and soon they were fully open.

And what he saw...was a room lined in great stone tablets, engraved in markings. Markings he recognized.

They had all been taught useful skills. They were meant to be something that could benefit Heratia after all.

There had been some mistakes in what they were taught in his opinion: the reason his odd brother had managed to get away was because he was taught how to best use Pokémon.

He befriended some rodent and escaped because of it.

He was taught how to read ancient languages. Sleep wasn't allowed until he mastered his tasks. It was effective.

That language was one he was made to learn when he was six. It was the written language of the ancient people who had predated many ancient civilizations, from the Draconids and Sootopolians to the Alolan rule of King Kahele and the great Kalosian war 3000 years ago.

They were farther from the latter war as it was from the present day.

Their signature written language was a form of dots similar to some later written scripts, including Braille, though there were significant differences.

The dead man's bag had a pencil in it, along with a notebook. He would translate the tablets.

He had nothing else to do after all, and he didn't see a door. This civilization liked hiding doors in specific ways anyway: he'd probably need to run around the edges or do some dance to open one anyway, and the only way to know what odd task he'd have to do was figure it out.

...

By his reckoning, it was now Christmas day.

He had never really had a reason to care before, but perhaps now he could understand the odd enthusiasm people had for the holiday.

For that cave may be the most joyous gift.

Sitting down, he stared at the ceiling with a grin on his face, the open pages of his notebook holding his translations, even as the recently opened door blew a breeze in to flutter the pages back and forth.

_ A Bloodline to Unite the World. _ __  
_When the World is United, those Alike will Come._  
_The World will Move in the direction They Choose..._

Why just be a simple criminal after this? Destroying people from within, armed assault, smuggling, hits...what were they before what these tablets spoke of?

_...Rulers of the New, Princes and Princesses _ __  
_In their rule, the Born are meant for them_  
_They will have no challengers..._

People who could seal powerful golems for thousands of years in a suspended state, travel the vast seas in an era before the sail, and some suggested had an advanced belief system in observing the future with Pokémon like Baltoy and Xatu, were certainly more reliable than any average ancient people.

_...The Awakened and the Dormant will create forever Awake _ _  
_When made Dormant will Awake..._ _

Even if they were wrong, it was a worthwhile endeavor.

_...Conflict between those of the Same Bloodline will decide the world _ _  
_Good will be marked with Evil, Evil will embrace in the heart filled with pain from being Good_  
_After one marked with Evil fights one who Embraces it fight_  
_The world will be set on a single path__

He was better than his brothers. He would aim for something higher, something grander than a mere criminal empire.

He would change the world. Make it a world of his liking.

Merry Christmas, to him. What better for his first ever gift, than the goal for the rest of his life.

…

**_Decades later…_ **

It was again Christmas.

In these years, he had been different from his brothers.

Like them, his name was still infamous, but the why was very different.

Ever since he found his destiny, he had been planning.

Learning.

Studying.

His crimes fed it. They paid for his efforts, they obtained him secrets.

He had followed ancient dusty trails, following the lines of descent to their present day descendants.

It had started slow, but technology had aided him. After the wars ended, decades of peace were open. Travel was easier, it was safer, even from Gyarados.

He had heard what a man had done. A man named Samuel Oak. He had no idea how it worked.

It was as strange to him as the Gligarman who had looked at his mother, a woman he had struck, and saw horror at her death. Or the brother they had lost track of, who looked at them like they looked at Heratia.

All three of them were abnormal.

Regardless of that odd man, what he had accomplished as the war ended gave him the freedom to track down the history of thousands.

Some had led to dead ends, a line ended by murder and injury or irrationally joining men of the cloth. Others ended with men.

But he watched them anyway. Sometimes the men would begat more useful things to his goals. Like that descendant of Sir Aaron he found about four months ago, a man who had found his way to Pallet Town.

He had a daughter.

She had been more satisfying than the boxer in Viridian.

That was the benefit of plans. One had thousands of potential options, and with plans you could maximize your efficiency. You could aim to get as many as possible in a single day, based on location and activities observed.

It was always good to know that they would always be receptive in the only way that mattered. His charm and body could do the rest.

Rolling over, he smirked much as he had in that hole all those decades ago at the woman sleeping next to him, or at what was important.

Staring at the woman's midsection, he wondered if this would be a Christmas Present just as good as finding the complete version of the Riddle of the Ages most only had in pieces.

Would this one be 'Good marked with Evil', or 'Evil who embraced it from pain from being good' that he needed?

Or would it be a bauble, a piece in a game that wasn't crucial. Something a part of his design, but negligibly.

It was hardly his only attempt scheduled for today. This was just the first thing he found under his tree, sort of speak.

**_FIN._ **

* * *

 

**OMAKE BY** **VINYLSHADOW (non-canon):**

Arceus jerked awake as something brushed against the outer reaches of its dimension.

Which should've been impossible, given its location, beyond time and space, supposedly unreachable by anything in the world it had created. Getting to its feet, the Alpha Pokémon moved towards the location of the disturbance and opened a window to see who had disturbed its rest.

A fat bearded man wearing a plethora of white and red gazed back at him and Arceus blinked slowly.

**"Can I help you?"** it asked slowly.

"Heya, Arceus!" came a cheerful voice, echoed by a few others. Arceus widened the window and blinked in surprise.

The man was sitting in an odd wooden construction, and hooked to it were Celebi, Meloetta, Victini, and Mew. Arceus felt the stirrings of fury kindle in its belly and it sighed, keeping its voice calm.

**"I'm not killing you only because my children don't seem to be in any harm,"** Arceus said, directing its ire at the man in the sleigh. **"But why are they harnessed like that?"**

"Their idea, actually," the man said. "You're my last stop for the night and they wanted to make it memorable, so they replaced my usual Stantler and Sawsbuck team. It was one heck of a bumpy ride, lemme tell ya," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

**"I...see,"** Arceus said. **"Well, you may as well come in, since being out in the void isn't healthy for anyone."** Stepping back, it widened the window even more and the man and legendaries all piled inside.

"Now then," the man said, clapping his hands together. "Introductions, I think, are in order. I am Santa. I deliver toys all over the world to families and Pokémon who deserve them. And I was quite perplexed on how I would reach you when Celebi ran into me and offered to guide me. The others overheard and were quite eager to meet you," he added, as Meloetta and Victini pulled a few presents out of a large sack in the back of the sleigh.

"Why aren't you in the Hall of Origin?" Mew asked as it floated around the Spartan area Arceus had chosen to dwell in.

**"I have my reasons,"** Arceus said, voice brooking no further inquiries. Mew hesitated before nodding, eyes thoughtful.

"Here!" Meloetta said, holding a thin present in the air. "This is from Victini and I!"

"I brought food and drink," Celebi said. "You must be hungry."

**"What's all this for, then?"** Arceus asked, phantasmal hands coalescing into existence to take a drink, plate of food - carrots and cookies, it noted - and a few presents the others offered.

"You've really been out of touch, haven't you?" Celebi asked, crossing its arms as it hovered in midair. "Long story short, Christmas is a time you spend with friends and family. This is the first time we've had a chance to reach you, so we took it."

**"Family, hm?"** Arceus said absently. **"I suppose that's what we are."** Its eyes slid to Mew for a moment and narrowed. Mew raised its eyebrows and something passed between them before Arceus nodded and sat down. Everyone else did the same and a comfortable silence fell. Arceus let its gaze move over the Pokémon gathered and it felt some of the ice around its heart thaw. They looked well, and part of Arceus wondered if humans had become closer with its creations, or if they were still...

Arceus savagely closed that avenue of thought before it could go any further. Humans had no place here where it dwelled. It then turned its gaze on the one who called himself Santa curiously.

**"What are you?"** Arceus asked.

"I already told you," the man replied, meeting Arceus' gaze. The Creator frowned before it then probed the man's mind curiously and was surprised when it was let in without a fuss. Going through the uncountable years stored within, Arceus then withdrew and dipped its head, smiling slightly.

**"Well met,"** Arceus said softly. Santa nodded and perked up as Meloetta began humming a tune. The simple melody filled the space and while it wasn't a song Arceus recognized, it could tell it wasn't something that the music Pokémon sang regularly. This was something meant only for close family and probably wasn't something any of them would hear again. Mew then added its voice and the song shifted, Meloetta letting Mew take point.

Then it came to Arceus.

The Alpha Pokémon then played every melody back simultaneously, earning a nod from Meloetta and surprised looks from the other Pokémon present. None of them had realized they'd been singing separate harmonies and they swayed in time with the music.

Santa watched the singing Pokémon, smiling into his beard as he quietly took his leave. He had done what was required of him, and it was getting late. He had a long list to check for next year, and if what he had seen was true, he'd have a lot of additions and changes to make to it. Slipping out of Arceus' dimensional bubble, Santa sat in his sleigh for a moment before tugging at his nose, causing the entire thing to vanish into a flurry of ice and snow, leaving behind nothing but the soft chiming of bells.


	3. Holiday Special 2018

**Viroro-kun**

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, everyone!"

The jolly, rotund old man clad in red made sure to fly right above the central plaza of the little town, his Stantler-pulled sleigh clearly visible by all below. They all stared at him in confusion, and in some cases beaming grins, all while he continued to laugh behind his bushy beard.

"Look! It's Santa Claus!"

"No way! It's real?"

"That must be a publicity stunt, it's-"

"Shut up! It's real!"

The man enjoyed the brief attention, but quickly put his gloved hand inside his sack to grab several presents, tossing them downward for the crowd to claim. All the people rushed to get their presents, until they all joyfully held one package each, all of them ripping them open to see what it was. He smiled even more as he waved at the crowd, with them waving back at him.

Soon enough, the sleigh left the skies of the little town, and the man and his steeds quickly landed on a quiet hill where no one could see them. The man allowed himself another giggle, and with a quick twirl the jolly symbol of Christmas was replaced by a cackling, amused Gastly. The Ghost-type looked over the town he just passed, his grin only widening.

" _Very well, that's one more town crossed out._ " He materialized a notepad, quickly writing over it with a floating pen. Behind him, the Stantler took the form of another Gastly, a Haunter, and a Gengar, all stretching themselves as they joined their unofficial leader.

Haunter scratched his head, looking over at the town again. " _I don't get it, boss. Why are we trying to act like that Christmas guy? I thought we were all about scares._ "

" _Normally, yes, but this is a special case._ " Gastly glanced up, losing himself to his memories. " _I was there when Christmas was created, and it was a most interesting circumstance. One worth passing on to the future generations._ "

Gengar widened his eyes. " _Wait, you created Santa Claus?_ "

_"It was originally the red-cloaked mysterious man and his metallic assistant, but changing social mores required a facelift over time to a more family-friendly image, you know._ " Gastly shrugged off with his gas. " _But nah, the current image wasn't actually my invention._ "

" _How did we get to it, then?_ " The other Gastly tilted his head.

"That's on me."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice and the booming laugh that followed, the trio of Ghost-types quickly turned around in surprise, while their leader remained nonplussed. Just as he expected, a swirling mess of pixels materialized ahead of them, quickly taking the form of one of the most iconic and enduring symbols of commercialized Christmas.

" _Howdy, Santa. Already done with your world tour?_ " Gastly floated onward, grnning.

Santa nodded, dusting off his clothes. " _Yeah, it was easy. A lot of children will wake up quite happy tomorrow._ "

Gastly was pleased to hear it, feeling just a bit more relaxed about his current duties. He was definitely taking it easier than his three compatriots, whom were staring at his old friend completely speechless. It took more than a few seconds before they all inched closer, staring at Santa in disbelief.

" _Wait wait wait! You're Santa?_ "

" _And you're real?_ "

" _And all pixel-y and stuff?_ "

Gastly allowed himself an amused chuckle at that and many other weird questions flowing from the trio to the old man. For his part, Santa let out another jolly laugh as he walked closer to them.

"I'm real indeed. I like to do good and spread happiness, but I needed a P.R. guy to project a friendly image for what I do, and Gastly here had a legend that worked well for that."

" _It is a pleasure and a honor to help, the Santa Claus image is one I take a lot of pride on."_ Gastly made a mock-bow, only to then squint his eys in the distance. " _A shame that drink company still insists on not paying the trademark..._ "

"Always thinking about money. You'd definitely end up on my naughty list if you were a child."

Gastly floated right to Santa's face, rolling his eyes with a grin. " _Oh really? So much for service loyalty._ "

Santa and Gastly laughed it off together, just as they always did after their pluricentennial partnership. As their gleeful exchange petered out, Gastly peeked at the other three Ghost-types, still seemingly dwelling on the implications of what they learned. And then, they all grinned together.

" _Wait a second, if you manage Santa's image-_ "

" _That means we can improve on it! We can make him all scary and stuff!_ "

Haunter pumped his fists, and so did Gengar. The other Gastly just floated up and down with enthusiasm.

" _The creepy giftmancer! Materializing items out of nowhere while staring straight inside your soul!_ "

" _That's going to be a total hit, for sure!_ "

" _But we need to be scarier! Better! Let's think of something more hardcore!_ "

The three's chatter quickly descended into incoherent babbling as they traded ideas, going from the plausible to the implausible rather quickly. Gastly lost track of the idea flow not even a few seconds later, and traded a puzzled glance with Santa. They remained silent for a brief while.

Santa looked back at the three conspirators. "Are they your interns, by any chance?"

" _More like part timers. Albeit they're more comedians than storytellers..._ " Gastly sighed.

The giver of gifts stroked his beard, trying to glean what the trio was suggesting. "Creepy giftmancer, huh... Wonder how MissingNo. would take that..."

Gastly shoot a glare at Santa, before his attention went back to the three Ghost-types from Lavender Town. His job was going to be far more difficult from then on...

* * *

 

**Crossoverpairinglover**

Having many friends meant she had been drawn into many clubs for moral support and waiting on them. One such club focused on business had once said that for every opportunity there was both a benefit and a cost.

She could put in the effort needed to get the benefit or not, and as she chose she'd take the cost.

Either not getting the benefit, or taking a cost later down the line.

A club she only vaguely recalled was suddenly more relevant to May as she walked through Petalburg Mall, wallet lighter than she'd prefer it to be and the holiday just a bit close for comfort.

Only the price slashes currently present gave her any hope she could make it this time around, vividly standing out in the windows in their most eye catching fonts and colors. They certainly getting her attention, though for more necessity than mere benefit as it normally was.

"Okay May, so what if you had to bail your friends out because they forgot their lunches, or even that the school board jacked up the prices out of nowhere. You are a smart shopper, and you can accomplish anything if you want to."

Her self-mutter and a pat to the chest later, May walked with a bit more confidence in her step, her shoes clacking against the floor with a bit of extra oomph.

It was no problem. She'd just have to cut a few corners. Her friends would understand. If she did that it left plenty of money for Dad, Mom, and Max, and..

Remembering she had paternal relatives made her returned enthusiasm deflate as she took one final triumphant step, standing still as the weight of the problem returned to her all at once.

Who'd she have to disappoint? Who'd she have to skimp out on? Maybe she could just explain and ask for some replacement money...

_'May, I am proud of you for doing the right thing and helping your friends out on. As your father I couldn't be prouder of you! However as your father I also need to educate you on how all actions, even the right ones, have consequences. So I sadly can't give you any more money, but be free to skimp out on me so I can keep the lesson in mind too. Papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa!'_

Why did that conversation in her head lead to her father laughing like one of the characters in those manga she read?

That would probably be how it went, laugh or not. Though the idea of not giving her father the best present felt wrong. It was wrong.

"Hey there little miss. You look like you could use a bit more spendin' money?"

Her attention was taken out of her mind and towards a store that wasn't quite as flashy and advertisement-rich as the clothing and accesory stores that mostly populated the mall. It was a simple convenience store, unremarkable and a tad rough looking, and where a middle-aged man with greasy hair and a bit of a gut was waving her over.

Had he not called her over, she'd have kept walking.

"I don't have time for a job."

She really didn't. This last year was murder to deal with, and she didn't have time for a job on top of it all.

He shook his head at her clear remark, quite unperturbed.

"Oh no no no little miss. I'm not offerin' you anything, I'm selling ya it."

He held out a flat sheet of paper with a bold and aggressive font on top loudly declaring BIG WINNINGS. It was just like what was in the windows, but with a few less red and green seasonal colors.

She knew exactly what it was, and the exact problem with it.

"I'm not old enough to buy a lottery ticket."

People thinking she was older than she was, for two specific reasons, was entertaining once. Flattering even. Then it started to get old.

She was fourteen, and people never seemed to catch that. Not the Magikarp salesmen, not people visiting the gym, no one.

Should she dress younger so people would get it? Perhaps something really pink and frilly. Or something to make it clearer.

The man seemed taken aback by her age statement, and she caught his eyes dart down once in disbelief, but he recovered quickly enough.

"These aren' tickets, they are scratch cards. You scratch a card, and you can win. Not lottery big, but a few hundred bucks a 'noth I think for a fourteen year old."

They were pretty cheap to buy, but she didn't have a lot of money on hand. Blowing a couple of bucks a scratch card for little chance would be dumb, though she then saw the salesrack with the cards on them.

Only a single dollar, and as she looked at the cards she felt a tingling feeling.

The sort that she'd often get when playing crane games with her friends. The feeling when it was just right to click the button, and get herself a new plushie.

She felt her worries begin to melt away.

"Sure, one couldn't hurt. I mean that's not going to make or break anything."

The greasy man nodded eagerly as she entered the store, watching her with anticipation as she approached the card wrack.

"So, will be five, or seven..."

She plucked one card out of the way, then a second and third, before her finger rested on the fourth one.

A card that seemed a bit bluer than the others, one that made her body tingle like static electricity just by holding it.

She replaced the first cards she took and held out the single card.

"Nope, this one is enough."

He looked at her like she was an ignorant child, probably much younger than she actually was, but he took her cash regardless as she took out a coin and scratched at it.

He stopped looking at her as if she was some sweet summer child, and stared at her in disbelief, as what the scratching coin revealed.

First one, than two, and finally three red sevens.

"I win."

She smiled even as the man stared at her in stunned disbelief, his jaw hanging wide open and exposing a few blackened teeth. Though she did give him credit for not doing something like shouting she cheated or something petty like that.

She was May, the luckiest girl in Petalburg. The best at crane games, the best at board games. The one with the best father in the world and a good and honest person.

And now the one with all the money she'd need to get the best Christmas presents she could in Petalburg before seeing the world beyond next year.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

Looking back to it, he never really spent time to appreciate all the effort that went into preparing Six Island for Christmas. Every single home was lit up with festive lights, and right in the middle of the town's central plaza stood a giant, well-decorated Christmas tree, around which several families were gathering to spend time together. It may not have been the biggest of the Sevii Islands, or even that big of a place in general, but it still managed to make the place feel warm and welcoming.

Rosso sighed, adjusting his winter coat. The fact he was only appreciating such a thing now said a lot of how much he belonged to his hometown.

He traded glances with Electabuzz, Scyther and Machoke, all standing near the rock he was sitting on, their gazes fixated on the lone town of the island, shivering just a bit. They probably could've used a visit to the Pokémon Center and a cup of hot chocolate, and they deserved it after all their training.

Rosso clenched his fists, his attention going back to the central plaza. The place was bustling with life, everyone going through their own preparations for the coming holidays, and almost all of them wore a smile on their faces. The same smiles he destroyed himself for his own amusement, using 'going all out' as just an excuse for his own cowardice and insecurities. Treating weaker opponents as his punching bags to feel stronger.

He turned away, trying not to dwell too much on the people he hurt. And that was when he heard some sounds of clash, not too far from where he was.

"Use Gust!"

"Dodge it and use Drill Beak!"

The familiar voices snapped Rosso and his Pokémon to attention, quickly looking over a more remote part of the clearing. It was only then that he noticed the old man and the young kid with glasses facing each other, recognizing them as the old man Unsho and his grandson Shige.

They seemed to be in the middle of a sparring match, with Unsho's Fearow running circles around Shige's little Pidgey. The match was more than a bit lopsided, and Pidgey would've never stood a chance against a Pokémon with Fearow's experience.

And yet, the boy and his Flying-type didn't seem worried or deterred. He still tried to attack whenever it could, using Gusts to force Fearow to go where he could hit him, and employing a variety of clever tricks. They were never enough to actually gain an advantage, but they were more than enough for Unsho to beam with pride all the way through. Even when Pidgey ultimately fell down out of exhaustion, neither Shige nor Unsho changed demeanors as they recalled their Pokémon and praised their performance. They put their Balls aside and closed the distance between each other.

"You're doing very well. I'm sure you'll become a great trainer." He patted Shige's shoulder, a proud grin on his face.

Shige smiled back at his older relative, pumping his fist. "I will! I'll be even stronger than you and Red in the future!"

Grandson and granfather continued to enjoy their little moment together, way happier than they had been for a long while. Rosso continued to look after them, unsure of what to say or think.

Rosso could feel the stare of his Pokémon bearing into him, and even without turning towards them he knew what they wanted to say. He could've tried to make amends, to apologize for his actions, to prove that he wanted to be a better person. It was that time of the year, after all.

The trainer passed a hand over his face, then sighed and stared downwards. It would've been nice for the stupid, selfish idiot to find redemption and acceptance, and he knew Unsho and Shige were very good people anyway.

His gaze went back to the twosome, lingering on them for far longer than he wished. After more than enough, he stood up and gestured at his Pokémon to follow.

He looked towards Unsho and Shige once again, gulping, trying to think of what to do. And then, he exhaled and turned the other way, towards the Seagallop Ferry harbor and away from everyone in his hometown. The only true way to ensure a good Christmas in Six Island without ruining anyone's day after how he acted towards the inhabitants.

Even if Christmas was a time of miracles, he really didn't deserve any.

* * *

 

**BRANDON369**

"A toast to Christmas! A toast to piracy! A toast to Captain Crook!"

Partying and drinking nonstop, a pirate's life was certainly lively, even more when you were part of Captain Crook's crew. The Captain was a smart guy, even when it came to celebrate the holidays. While other idiots would go celebrate Christmas in icy places and get their asses frozen solid, Crook's pirates celebrated on a small island south of Mandarin he had discovered himself. It was a tropical deserted island, full of fruit and some Farfetch'd flocks, a hideout for his most valuable treasures and the perfect place for a warm and relaxing Christmas.

"Alright, you swabbies!" The Captain raised his hug, getting the crew's attention. "Let's drink to another glorious year for our pirate crew! Bring in the rum!"

For the first time in quite a while, Captain Crook was happy. He had always enjoyed the Christmas holidays, since his honorable father, may he rest in peace, had taught him everything about it.

At least until that accursed flying Bloodliner turned him into Feraligatr snack.

He had decided; that night he'd get drunk along with his crew on that tropical island, and they'd party until dawn. Nothing could ruin his good mood…

"Oi Captain... You think we should send the Phantom a Christmas card? Maybe he'll forgive us for losing our booty to that Hiker. He could even give us a ship. We need a new ship, remember?"

Sure, nothing could ruin his good mood... except for that dumbass Scuz.

* * *

 

**Fox McCloude**

A raging blizzard was all over, and she was lucky enough to reach the shelter before it hit in full force. Asuka Jouda was a strong woman and an experienced traveler, but even she knew better than to challenge nature itself. Then again, she had ventured quite high into Mt. Silver to take the shortest path, but the weather seemed to disagree, at least on that particular day.

A pity, really, but she couldn't make it to Kanto in time to celebrate Christmas with her husband and son, and she was stuck there until the weather improved. As much as it hurt, she'd have to wait until the storm had passed.

As she downed some hot chocolate from her thermos, her cellphone beeped. The woman pulled it out to find alerts of several photos her husband had sent her, of him and their son attending a grand party.

"Oh, that's right. They told me the Fisher Clan had invited them to celebrate."

She wished she could have made it in time. When she made that brief stop in Matcha City and met with Akira, she was pleased to see he had found some good company for his journey, even more as she was such a charming young lady.

"Hmm? What do we have here?"

The woman stopped for a bit to check one of the photos. It had tagged Akira and the young Fisher daughter, Jeanette… while they both were kissing under the mistletoe. Then she checked the next one: taken right after the kiss, her son was stretching his hand towards the camera with his face full of embarrassment. Behind him, despite the blush on her cheeks, Jeanette was giggling in amusement. Jin's comments below read: _"Couldn't let you miss this. Merry Christmas, honey"._

"Of course, darling." She quickly typed a reply. _"Thanks for the photos. If everything goes well, we'll meet for New Year's Eve. Love you both, Merry Christmas"_ _._

She clicked the Send button and stared outside the window. The storm was still raging on, but not as hard as a few hours ago when she arrived. She'd be able to continue her trip tomorrow and meet with her family soon enough. Until then, no matter where she was, her thoughts would always be with them.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

"Merry Christmas, Meteor Village! Let's make this a great one!"

Ryuga hopped over one of the many rocks of the cave and held his banjo skyward with a huge grin, before he started to strum it with as much ferocity and lack of musical skills as he could, all while yelling in tones no humans should be able to reach in a very bad approximation of some festive Sootopolitan song.

Zinnia bit her lip to held back the urge to yell at him, all while the Elder, Aster and several other Draconids were observing the kid with mild to overt curiosity as he kept making a fool of himself with the most stupid grin on his face.

After bravely attempting to withstand the acoustic torture, the Lorekeeper finally walked to Ryuga and ripped the banjo off his hands, giving him a stern glare all the while.

"We Draconids don't celebrate Christmas, you should know that." She folded her arms, still keeping the dreadful instrument out of the boy's hands. That didn't stop him from trying to jump and grab it again, of course.

"But the outside world does it, and we need to be prepared for anything on our adventure! Right, Swablu?" Ryuga asked in-between jumps. His faithful Flying-type nodded along, before it tried to grab the banjo from Zinnia's hands as well.

Much to the Lorekeeper's suprise, the Swablu managed to snag the banjo out of Zinnia's hold and toss it back to his trainer, whom barely managed to grab it before he held it to the sky like a sword and placed his free hand over his chest in pledge. "As a brave Draconid warrior, I'll be able to withstand any holiday the outside world throws at me! No matter how weird or convoluted to celebrate!"

No one, not even the little crowd of Draconids forming around them, really knew what to say. Zinnia crooked an eyebrow at him, and Ryuga grumbled and turned the other way, scratching his neck.

"I mean, there's a chance I can meet up with Sawyer, or that Stone guy, or any other Sootopolitan there." The boy folded his arms, his grin back on his face. "I can't afford to give a bad impression of our tribe, right?"

"I guess." Zinnia shrugged, really not getting him. For his part, Ryuga's stupid grin only grew wider.

"Let's celebrate, then! We can afford to do something new for this year!" He prepared himself to play the banjo again, turning around to rush at an even bigger rock with a far better view of the village. "Come on, everyone! Sing with me!"

The boy rushed and hopped over the rock, going back to act like an idiot and badly butchering other Christmas songs he barely seemed to even know as he kept smashing the strings of his banjo. Zinnia quickly rubbed her forehead, exhaling and shaking her head. "I can't wait for his departure at this point. He's insufferable."

"I find him pretty charming, personally." The Elder smirked, propping up Aster and letting her see the impromptu performance. "With all the bad blood between Draconids and Sootopolitans, it's nice to see someone like him and his friend."

"He'll just get hurt like the fool he is, you know that." Zinnia stared down at her grandmother.

The Elder chuckled out. "I think our 'brave Draconid warrior' is good enough to manage."

Zinnia didn't reply to the older Draconid, her attention going back to the younger kid. He was still continuing to embarass himself further, but he had somehow managed to grab the attention of most of their tribesmates as he kept singing, even managing to beckon them to sing and dance with him in celebration, with some of them even taking up the offer. The awkward festive feeling only continued to grow from there, and Zinnia was surprised to find herself tapping her foot at the singing's awful rhythm along the way.

That wasn't lost on the Elder, as she paced closer with Aster and looked back at the kid. "Shall we join the celebrations?"

Zinnia continued to stare at Ryuga instead of replying. At least, until she grumbled in defeat.

"Not like we've got anything better to do."

The Elder smiled, and Zinnia reluctantly followed her grandmother and her daughter towards the little awkward celebration, which had now brought the entire Meteor Village together around their most boneheaded kid.

And yet, seeing everyone singing and dancing together happily, a brief smile lit up Zinnia's face. Maybe, just maybe, she was gonna miss that stupid boy after all.

* * *

 

**Fox McCloude**

"Hah! Hah! Hyah!"

Anybody could use the training post for kicking practice. But only Maylene would so on a snowy day, and with her usual training garb of blue and black leotard and baggy white pants.

By some miracle, she had endured two hours outdoors, and she was trying to break her record. However, she finally reached her limit after her five hundred forty-seven kick to the post. She fell to her knees, having to quickly rub her bare shoulders.

"Brrr… too cold…"

She then felt a winter coat gently falling on her, covering her from the icy air. As she glanced above her shoulder she saw a very familiar smiling face, albeit with a slight frown.

"It's Christmas Eve and you're still training? In this cold no less?"

"Hey, Reggie," she greeted him, ignoring his worried tone.

The girl got back on her feet as she held the dark brown coat. She still felt the cold floor on her bare feet, but it didn't bother her. Training had hardened her feet's soles so much that she could withstand it.

"Really, this would only occur to you," Reggie said as he placed his hands on his hips. "If I didn't know better, I'd believe you'd walk in those clothes all the way to Snowpoint."

"Don't give me ideas, I might just do that one day," she replied with a challenging smirk.

Reggie sighed. "Look, I know you're a tough girl, but you might get sick one day if you don't look after yourself."

"I'm fine. I'm used to the... a-a-achooo!"

"You were saying?"

Maylene rolled her eyes as she rubbed her nose, pouting slightly at Reggie's I-told-you-so expression. Still, she still had one or two things to say in her defense.

"Reggie, I might not look like it, but I can take care of myself. I was about to go in anyway right now. You don't need to worry about me."

"We're friends, I'm supposed to worry about you," he replied.

"Are you treating me like this because Paul is not around?" she asked as she folded her arms under the coat.

Reggie didn't answer, but he looked away. She had hit the bullseye: Reggie was probably feeling lonely because his little brother wasn't in town. Seeing his expression, the Gym Leader softened her expression.

"Sorry, I guess that was a low blow."

"No, you're right," Reggie replied as he placed his hands in his pockets.. "We've spent Christmas together since Mom died. Not that he likes it too much, but at least… we had each other as family, you know."

Maylene nodded. "Yeah, I can sympathize. Tanimoto-sensei and the rest of the students went to spend their holidays with their families, and since my dad's too busy at the slot machines, I'm actually really bored here by myself."

"Is that why you're training in this cold? Then good thing I came, you might have frozen if I didn't arrive earlier."

"Did you just come to rub that in my face?"

"Of course not. To be honest… I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner. Force of habit, I cooked for two, but since Paul isn't here…"

Reggie looked away as he scratched the back of his neck, and Maylene's demeanor softened again. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Sometimes she felt Reggie was too nice for his own good, and he needed somebody he could be nice to. Maybe that was why he acted like a big brother worried by his little sister towards her.

Of course, that wasn't a bad thing in the least. Plus, she would feel bad rejecting the invite... and her rumbling stomach made the choice for her anyway.

"Well, since we're both alone, we might just be alone together," she said. "Mind if I go change first, though? I don't want to be seen outside with this thing on."

"What, don't you like my winter coat?"

"It's not that I don't like it, but you're a couple sizes bigger than me, remember?" She pointed at the coat's lower edge, dragging on the floor.

Reggie gave a hearty chuckle, and Maylene immediately went inside the gym to get her own winter garb. Even if Reggie's coat was pretty warm and she could have easily gone with him wearing it, she didn't want to be seen like that on Veilstone's streets. If people didn't know her actual age, they'd probably think she was a child with a coat too big for her.

In any case, at least she wouldn't have to spend Christmas Eve alone and bored at the gym.

* * *

 

**BRANDON369**

Christmas was just around the corner, meaning the Cinnabar Gym Leader was pretty busy. Like every year, many trainers came over for a last minute challenge before closing for the holidays.

"Houndour, finish with Flamethrower!"

The canine Pokémon fired a flaming torrent that roasted his foe, causing it to faint.

"Wailmer is unable to battle," the robot referee said aloud across the gym. "The challenger is out of Pokémon, victory is for the Gym Leader, Blaine."

Another battle was over, so Blaine saw his challenger out and saw the clock: he still had a couple hours left before closing time. As he turned around towards his robot, he realized one year had passed, but he still hadn't gotten used to it. He missed having his granddaughter to referee his matches and congratulating him afterwards.

But she wasn't there anymore, she was out seeing the world and living her own adventure. In fact, he had begun using that robot a few months ahead because he wanted her to leave on her journey without any worries about him.

It would be the first Christmas he'd spend without Alish around, and to be honest, he wasn't sure what to do. Things like the Christmas dinner or the gifts weren't nowhere near as fun when you were alone. Neither could he ask his lab assistants to stay around for Christmas; they had their own families. At that rate, all Blaine could think about was to spend Christmas studying those essays about Bloodliners Professor Oak had asked him to check.

Right then, someone else entered the Gym. Blaine was about to get ready for his next battle, but the new arrival wasn't exactly a challenger. He was an old man wearing glasses and traditional Hoennian garb.

"Blaine, old buddy! I see you're still looking good!"

Blaine quickly recognized him, pleasantly surprised to see him there. "Well, well, if it isn't my old pal Moore. Does a former Elite Four want to challenge my humble gym?"

Both old men chuckled as they hugged each other. "What are you doing so far away from Hoenn?"

"Just on vacation. I promised Flannery I'd take her to a warm place abroad to spend our holidays." Moore paused before he continued. "Though almost all hotels in Cinnabar are full, but then I recalled my old rival runs his own inn, so..."

"Rest easy, there's always room here for an old friend." Blaine gave him a challenging smirk. "As long as you can solve a few of my riddles."

Moore smirked back at him. "Of course, as long as you're willing to listen to some of my poetry."

Both old men laughed out loud, and they spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. Fortunately, no more challengers came that day.

It'd be fun to have Moore and his granddaughter staying at his inn for the holidays. Maybe that wouldn't be such a boring Christmas after all.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

Among the Maple family, there was no doubt that Max was among the most intelligent and studious of all of them. And with the wealth of knowledge he had, he was able to find the perfect Christmas gift for his sister.

As he wrapped the unboxed phone charger in the appropriate fashion, Max adjusted his glasses and grinned to himself. May had a weakness for cute things and often used her phone to talk with her friends, and as such, a Pokémon-shaped USB charger was the perfect mix of cuteness and practicality for May to love it. And best of all, it was pretty cheap to buy.

The kid chuckled to himself, proudly holding the gift as he knocked over the door of May's room. There was no way his plan could backfire now.

"One moment, I'm talking!" his sister said. Max groaned as he heard her talk on the phone, but still remained there in wait. May could be insufferable and annoying more than a few times, but she was still his sister and she deserved a good gift on Christmas at least. He just hoped she wouldn't take forever to end the call this time.

As he remained in wait, however, he heard his sister explode into histerical laughter. Curious, Max pressed his ear over the door, managing to make out enough words of what his sister was saying.

"No way, really? He gave her one of those chargers shaped like a Pokémon? The ones that get the plug right on the butt?" May laughed even harder. "I can't believe it! That's more than embarassing! I hope that didn't ruin their relationship, I would never want someone to give me stuff like that even as a gift!"

Max froze, his attention going back towards the charger he had wrapped. One with an USB-shaped hole right where its rump should've been.

Crud.

Alarmed, the boy turned around and strode away with long steps, putting the gift away and running through other options. Sure, it was already Christmas, but maybe he could've-

The creaking sound of an opened door stopped Max on his tracks, and the youngest Maple turned around to find May looking at him. He started to sweat, shifting his hands to hide the gift further.

"What's up, Max?" May walked closer to him, head tilted.

Max gulped, trying to step away. "Uhm, well-"

Unfortunately, as he did so, he lost the grip on the gift and the wrapped item fell down the floor. He tried to catch it, only for May to be faster. She took the gift, and smiled as she saw it.

"Oh, is this for me? Thanks!" She started to unwrap it immediately, the heinous charger making itself known.

Max's heart skipped a beat, trying to grab the gift back. "Wait up! It's-"

His efforts were for nothing as all the wrapping fell on the floor, revealing the Pikachu-shaped charger in all its unfortunate glory.

May blinked, trying to discern what it was, with a glimpse in her eyes that made clear she recognized it. "Uhm, is this-"

"It's a... it's a desk ornament!" Max blurted out, gulping once again as he continued to sweat profusely, all while May continued to scrutinize her gift.

She seemed confused by his remark, even more so when she went back to checking it and its underside. "Why does it have a-"

"It has a special stand that sort of looks like an USB charger! I'm looking to find it still, but I wasn't able to yet!"

May continued to study the 'desk ornament', squinting and trying to fit it with Max's description. The boy waited anxiously for her answer, trying to think of half a dozen other explanations of it. And then, May shrugged and smiled.

"Well, it's pretty cute!" She tackled her brother into a hug, taking Max by surprise. "Thanks a lot! And Merry Christmas!"

"Y-Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too." After a long pause, Max awkwardly hugged his sister back. After a little while, the two separated and May closed the door behind herself, finally putting an end to that embarassing moment.

Max finally managed to breath again as he fell on the floor, heart racing wildly as he slowly calmed himself down. That was enough of a close call, but he managed to resolve everything in time, and that was what mattered.

Now, he just needed to find something to pass off as the 'desk ornament''s stand somehow...

* * *

 

**BRANDON369**

This Christmas Eve would be different from his usual ones. In the past years, he'd spend it in some cave or mountain, drinking some punch with his Pokémon to celebrate the holidays. And yet, this year he was in a hotel room.

For a man people called "the Hiker", this was an unusual situation. He hadn't slept in a hotel for years, and yet there he was. The reason? This time he was spending the Christmas holidays in the company of a little yet very smart girl, Mizu.

When he found out his little companion had never celebrated Christmas and had no clue what that celebration was about, the Hiker took it upon himself to show her how great it was. The plan was simple: they'd stop by a hotel to turn in for the night and while Mizu watched the Christmas specials on TV, he'd go off to buy her some gifts.

Everything went smoothly. He had gotten the presents: a new canteen, a pair of Pokédolls, and an action figure of the new series starring Brad Van Darn. Anything a girl would want for Christmas.

He made sure to hide the presents inside his backpack and then entered the room. Luckily for him, she was distracted watching TV as she drank a glass of water.

" _Mister Hiker, you're back."_ The girl stood up to greet him.

"Saw anything interesting, Mizu?"

" _Well, this box is teaching me a lot of things about Christmas."_ The girl pointed at the TV with a smile. " _Though Kooky was too tired, so he went to sleep."_

"Maybe you should go sleep too. Remember, if you were a nice girl, Santa Claus will bring you presents. You don't want him to find you awake, do you?" Seeing his companion's thoughtful expression, the Hiker realized something. "You _know_ who Santa Claus is, right?"

_"Well, according to the box, he's an old man who travels around the world giving toys."_ The Hiker nodded, and Mizu continued. " _But there's something I don't understand. How does he travel across the entire planet in a single night? You told me the world is pretty big. How can he travel around so many places that fast?"_

The Hiker found himself split. How could he answer that question? He didn't expect to have that talk with Mizu so quickly, especially when she was so young to begin questioning Santa's existence. The Hiker himself believed in it until he was fifteen, and he couldn't let the little girl lose her faith so early.

Fortunately, his swift mind found the perfect answer.

"You see, Mizu, Santa Claus can travel across the world very fast because…" The girl stared at him intrigued, curious to know the answer. "Because he is... a Bloodliner."

Silence fell between them for a few seconds. The Hiker trembled slightly, thinking his answer hadn't worked. However, Mizu's smile quickly dissipated his worries.

_"I see, so Santa Claus is like me. That makes sense."_

The Hiker had to fight the urge to sigh in relief. That had been a close call. Now, if she didn't have any more questions, they could finally…

" _But if that's the case, why does he fly in that sleigh-thing? And how do those Pokémon pulling it fly through the air?"_

And so, his worries came back full force. He had to think fast if he didn't want to sound like a liar. Maybe it was time to bring back the memories of all Christmas episodes he saw on TV as a kid.

With luck, the magic of Christmas would help him through this little pinch.

* * *

 

**Fox McCloude**

Not many girls would choose the softball stadium as a date spot, unless they were into it. One of the pluses of having a boyfriend who was a sports buff himself, Whitney thought, and Roderick seemed to agree.

Having volunteered to coach the junior league team, Whitney had to attend their first official match, and right now they were leaving the stadium just after the victory celebration. Though before leaving, she gave the kids some surprise gifts as a reward for their hard training, plus they were near Christmas and all.

"Those kids really love you. Sorry you had to break their hearts by introducing me."

Whitney just shrugged. "Ah, they're kids, they'll get over it in no time."

It was no secret that the kids adored Whitney as much as she adored them, and more than a few had crushes on her. Even if she couldn't return them, she appreciated it, especially considering her previous luck at getting dates.

At least until she met Roderick, almost one year ago. She'd never forget when she found him freezing on Goldenrod's streets and carried him all the way to her home. One thing led to another, and he ended up moving in and now he worked part-time at her farm.

Ironically, many of the same men who previously rejected her were now wondering what she saw in him. Well, for starters, his height, dark hair and blue eyes fit the description of a rather good-looking young man. He was also nice, hard-working, and surely enough much sweeter than any jerk who couldn't stand having a girlfriend who was stronger, more athletic or better trainer than him. Not to mention he always knew how to make her laugh.

"So then, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Roderick asked.

"The usual, Uncle Milton asked us to get the ingredients for our Christmas dinner." She then pulled out her phone. "But first, how about a little kiss for a selfie?"

"But we're not under the mistletoe."

"Does that matter?"

"Hmm… no, I guess not."

They both chuckled, and immediately brought their lips together for a sweet kiss while pressed the button to snap the photo. Plus, it'd be great to send a postcard to Lady Dragonbreath, and remind her who _did_ have a boyfriend to share her holidays.

Last year, her Christmas had been great, sure, but this year it'd be downright special.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

"Hello, Tracey!"

As he heard the familiar voice in the middle of the Hearthome street he was waiting in, the Pokémon Watcher turned around towards it. A short distance away from him, he saw a rather scruffy-looking kid running towards him, hand raised in salute, a Trubbish at his side. He still dressed exactly like the last time they saw each other in person, and the boy wore the biggest grin on his face as he got closer.

Tracey smiled back, arms folded as the boy stopped right ahead of him. "You look good, Minu."

"Thanks! Me and Trubbish have been doing our best here." Minu grabbed his Pokémon and hold him tightly, then pumped his free fist. "We're almost ready to become proper trainers here!"

"I'm sure you'll be great."

"I'll try." Minu chuckled out, before shifting closer to his friend. "So, how's been your work for the artist thing?"

"Way too busy." Tracey exhaled and rubbed his neck, his attention going towards a drawn poster at the entrance of the Contest Hall. "Turns out there are far more requests for official illustrators than I imagined."

"But it's the fun kind of busy."

Tracey grinned. "Of course."

"That's the important thing." Minu smiled back again. He then placed Trubbish down, and quickly rummaged inside his tattered coat. "Oh, by the way! Here, Merry Christmas!"

The former street urchin produced an envelope and placed it on Tracey's hands. The Pokémon Watcher quirked an eyebrow in curiosity as the boy continued to stare at him, twitching in wait. The artist opened it immediately, and what he found inside was a drawing of two crudely put together pictures that sort of vaguely resembled himself, Minu and their Pokémon if one squinted.

Tracey blinked at it. "This is..."

"A remade version of one of my first drawings, yeah." Minu turned his head now, scratching his cheek and blushing in embarassment. "It's a bit better, right?"

The man didn't immediately answer, his attention going back to the picture. However, he gave an approving smile to his friend soon after.

"It's still a bit rough, but I can tell you put all your passion in this. Great work."

Minu beamed in response, bowing with joy. "Thank you! I know I'm not a great artist or anything, but I hope to draw as well as you do one day!"

"I'm sure you will." Tracey put the drawing back in the envelope and placed it inside his bag, only to take out a small wrapped box of his own. "And this one is my gift for you."

Minu tilted his head at the box, quickly grabbing and unwrapping it on the spot. Once Tracey's gift was on full display, Minu went wide-eyed.

Tracey smiled as the boy continued to stare at the blue flip-top device in disbelief. "No way, this is-"

"The latest model of PokéGear. It's good to have one when you travel a lot, and I thought you probably couldn't afford one easily."

Minu continued to stare at the phone device, unable to hold back his huge grin. However, he turned back to Tracey with a heavy scowl almost immediately, staring down at him. "You didn't need to. It must've costed you a fortune!"

"I'm getting a good pay recently, I can afford it."

"Way to make my gift look underwhelming, here." Minu rolled his eyes as he placed the gift away, but his scowl quickly melted away as a sly grin replaced it. "Well, that doesn't matter. I had another gift in mind anyway."

Tracey gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I found the best hill of the whole town yesterday. Perfect for some artistic picture." Minu giggled, grabbing Tracey's hand. "Come with me, I'm gonna lead the way to it!"

The boy started running towards the city's outskirts right after while dragging the artist with him, with his Trubbish keeping pace with them. Tracey was surprised and took a bit to settle on the pace, but quickly smiled back at the boy's enthusiasm. "If you found it, it's bound to be a good place."

"You bet! I have a reputation as a guide to uphold, here!" Minu grinned once more, with just a hint of smugness. "Prepare your pencils, because you'll love it!"

Tracey laughed out at that, looking forward to where the boy was leading him towards. Minu could be unpredictable at times, but that only made the artist more happy to call him his friend.

* * *

 

**BRANDON369**

Flareon was still a young Pokémon, but he had come to know many interesting things, thanks to his trainer Alish.

One of them was Christmas. He still recalled that party he had spent with Alish and her grandfather. It had been really fun, and made his trainer quite lively.

That was exactly why he had noticed that, despite being around Christmas, his trainer didn't look as happy as she was that time. On the contrary, she seemed melancholic as she walked towards the next Pokémon Center. They had to get there before nightfall.

_"Alish, can I ask something?"_

"What's the matter, Flareon?"

_"Are you... sad?"_

Alish stopped his walk, clearly surprised at his sudden question. She then kneeled down to look at him in the eye.

"Don't worry, Flareon. I'm not sad, just... thinking about some things."

_"What things?"_

"This is the first Christmas I'll spend away from Grandpa. The first Christmas since I began my journey." The redhead sighed. "How do trainers spend their holidays traveling away in foreign regions?"

_"Well…"_ Flareon tried to answer, but he didn't have a single clue.

"Maybe it would be better if I traveled in company. Like Misty and the others…" Alish sighed again. "I miss Grandpa."

True, the last time they had seen her grandfather was when she challenged him before leaving Kanto. He could still recall that defeat. " _Maybe you shouldn't have challenged him for an instant entry to the Pokémon League?"_

"Well, I wanted to test our skills, and the Cerulean Gym was shut down. Come to think of it, the Water-type gym in this region isn't that much of a big deal either." The redhead became thoughtful once more. "That's it, next year we're going to Hoenn! I've heard they've got a great Water-type gym there."

_"Let's hope we'll do better there than with your grandpa."_

Flareon thought that little jab would lift his trainer's spirits, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I wanted to show Grandpa what I had learned during my journey. I knew I couldn't win, but I wanted to leave a good impression." The trainer sat on the ground to rest for a bit. "We couldn't even beat even one of his Pokémon."

" _Hey, don't be so harsh on yourself. Besides, didn't he congratulate you for training me well?"_

Flareon hoped this time he could get his friend to cheer up, but seeing her turning all red, breathing slowly to contain her Overheat, he realized he still didn't make it.

"Flareon, do you think I'm a good trainer?" Alish glanced at him, a few tears almost coming out of her eyes. "I was supposed to become a Fire-type Master, yet I only have five Pokémon and still haven't gotten the full potential out of any of them. At this point, Ash Ketchum had a Charizard able to fight on equal ground against Grandpa's strongest Pokémon."

_"Alish, you'll be a great trainer, the strongest of all! But that takes time. Remember what your grandfather said, it's not enough to have a bunch of Fire-types, you need to train them all individually and bring out their inner power. You just need to keep doing your best."_

"Thanks Flareon." His trainer smiled at him. "You're right. I'll turn you into the strongest Flareon in the world. I'll even surpass my idols."

_"Now you're talking!"_

The redhead stood up and pumped her fists. "I'll show everybody! I'll be stronger than Ash Ketchum! More powerful than Flint Oba! Even better than the legendary Koa!"

Alish was so excited that she almost let out an Overheat, again. Fortunately, she calmed down and managed to breathe.

Meanwhile, Flareon smiled in satisfaction. He was glad Alish was back to her usual self. And no matter the cold weather around them, he still felt his inner flames burning inside. His trainer had a dream, and he would do his best to help her reach it no matter what.

Their next Christmas, they'd be celebrating their victories together.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

As he strode through the decorated walkways of Rustboro City, Steven took a deep breath, basking in the festive cheer as he adjusted his winter coat. Between League commitments and filling in for his father at the Devon Corporation he barely had any time for himself or his Pokémon recently, and as such any single moment of quiet he could gain was one he had learned to treasure.

He tried to ignore the passerbys pointing at him and taking pictures and simply focused on the moment. He didn't have any particular plans for Christmas beyond spending time with Wallace and the Elite Four once work was over, and beyond looking into some gifts there wasn't much occupying his mind.

That was, until he heard a quite familiar voice shouting commands.

"Now, dodge it and use Take Down! Bagon, try to avoid it!"

Steven stopped and turned around to a nearby park, finding a familiar green-haired boy wearing a yellow winter coat directing a shiny Beldum and a Bagon to fight each other, dodging and cornering each other in an attempt to strike at their foe. They hit hard and fast, yet continued to dodge at the last second, in a rough but constantly improving exchange of blows. All the while, a small Treecko observed from the sidelines with bright eyes.

The shiny Pokémon and the Dragon-type continued to fight for several more minutes, until they were finally too tired to do anything more and fell to the ground. Sawyer rushed to their side, producing a pair of Super Potions and nursing his trusty Pokémon back to health with a smile on his face.

Steven smiled, and approached the boy while clapping enthusiastically.

"Pretty impressive for someone without a training license," he said.

Sawyer snapped back to attention, turning around to Steven. He froze in place and went wide-eyed, straightening himself in shock. "Mr. Stone?"

"It's nice to meet you again, Sawyer." The Champion smiled, studying all three of the boy's Pokémon. "I see you're keeping both of your Pokémon in top shape. And I see that you've got one more."

"Well, unofficially." Sawyer gave a sheepish grin, sinking inside his coat. "Professor Birch told me I could take care of him for now, but I still can't actually train him until my studies are over. We're looking forward to it, however!"

Steven chuckled, his attention going back to the Treecko as he climbed over Sawyer's shoulder. He was glad to see that Birch took his recommendation to heart and allowed Sawyer to get his starter early, even if still within limits. After their scuffle with Team Zenith, the Champion had grown quite interested in seeing Sawyer's potential blossom in full.

He folded his arms, proudly looking over the kid. "Your enthusiasm is the hallmark of a good trainer."

"I'm not that great, really." He hung his head low for just a second, then pumped his fists in excitement. "Plus, Wally is far beyond me, even with just a Gallade. I can't afford to slack off while he recovers!"

Steven didn't say anything, simply smiling again. He knew better than most people how a rivalry could push trainers to do their best, even under the unusual circumstances Wally and Sawyer found themselves in. And considering that Wally had a massive headstart with his attempt at a journey, maybe there was something he could do to tip the scales.

The Champion grabbed his Metagross' Poké Ball, his smile wider. "How about a fight with me, then? I want to see how you've improved directly."

If Sawyer wasn't shocked before, he definitely appeared to be now, eyes even wider and jaw hanging open.

"Me, fighting the Champion?" He pointed to himself in utter disbelief. Steven nodded back.

"It's only through great hurdles that a trainer can truly earn experience," the man said, tossing and catching his starter's Poké Ball.

Sawyer looked over his three Pokémon, and a face-splitting grin dominated his face as he noded vigorously. "Sure! We're ready to gain as much valuable experience as we can!"

"Very well." Steven's smile grew just a tad more confident as he turned around to lead the way. "Better leave for the outskirts now, however."

"Why, Mr. Stone? This park is pretty good for practice." Sawyer scratched his head, observing the wide-open area they were currently in.

Steven adjusted his winter coat and turned down to whisper at the boy. "Let's just say I may have some... obligations to elude."

Sawyer didn't quite understand, but as both he and Steven noticed a quite angry-looking secretary snooping around the road, they both resolved to train somewhere less conspicous and as quickly as possible.

All the while, Steven smiled as he led the way for Sawyer. There were few things that he liked more than helping the next generation, and if it gave him a reason to put off the evil paperwork, that only made that Christmas even better.

* * *

 

**Fox McCloude**

Like Cheryl's grandfather used to say, Christmas was a time to share a bit of your stuff with your closest friends.

After going through so many troubles to find the Enchanted Honey, it seemed fair enough to put it to good use, and what better use than preparing some delicious Christmas desserts? Right now, she was heading for the Eterna Gym with a cake for her best friend.

After crossing the doors, she quickly took notice that the Gym Leader hadn't spared any efforts to decorate her place. She truly had been thorough to create the proper atmosphere for the holidays. Then again, almost everybody in town did so, especially when it came to the Christmas trees.

"Gardenia? Gardenia, are you here?"

As she didn't get any response, Cheryl just walked inside to check the battlefield, in case she was there. And indeed, she was, but…

"Gardenia, I've brought some… GARDENIA!"

The Gym Leader had her head stuck into the mouth of a large Carnivine, who seemed to enjoy munching on her. Cheryl dropped the box with the cake and was left paralyzed in horror... until her friend pulled her head out and laughed as if nothing had happened, petting the Carnivine's head.

"Yeah, yeah, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Ah, hi Cheryl!" she greeted her nonchalantly.

"Oof, you got me there," the green-haired girl sighed in relief, only to notice the other issue. "Oh no, my cake!"

She frenetically opened the box and luckily, it didn't get _too_ squashed by the fall, neither was its decoration too ruined. They could still eat it without issue.

Gardenia approached to see. "Sorry, was that cake for me?"

"Made with some Enchanted Honey." Cheryl grabbed a chunk and handed it to Gardenia. The Gym Leader grabbed it and tasted it, and just a second later her eyes sparkled like a little girl's.

"Oh my gosh, delicious!" she cried out like an enamoured fangirl and holding her cheeks before grabbing another chunk to devour.

Cheryl chuckled; few things could get Gardenia that excited, Grass-type Pokémon being the main one. Sometimes maybe a bit too much, Cheryl thought, such as letting them chomp on her head like right now.

"Good thing you came, I was about to invite you to my Christmas party," Gardenia said, once she was done fangirling over the cake.

"As much as I'd love to come, I've got plans with some friends already," Cheryl replied. "So I'm sorry, I'll have to decline."

"Aw, too bad. Next year, maybe?"

"I'll think about it." Cheryl smiled. "But well, since I'm here, could I help you with something perhaps?"

"I just need to decorate the center Christmas tree. I think I could use an extra pair of hands."

They both walked up to the aforementioned tree, the biggest of all and still lacking ornaments of any kind. Cheryl glanced at the boxes under it and she knew it'd take quite a while to put all that stuff on it, even with the two of them. Then again, she had plenty of time in her hands.

She might be a treasure hunter, but no treasure was more valuable than helping and sharing the holidays with good friends.

* * *

 

**Viroro-Kun**

It was a dark, cold and unloving night, one where all the joy was sucked away and the world seemed to be nothing but dull and grey disappointment with no hope of things ever getting better.

Well, it was actually a quite joyful and pleasant festive night out of Flint's house, but at the moment the Sinnohan Elite Four member wasn't able to see Christmas the same way he used to. Not after what happened the last time.

Flint sunk deeper inside his couch, his Infernape looking over him in concern. He sighed; with Volkner now far less moodier at Christmas, there was no need to put the three Ghosts act to work. Sure, it had never _actually_ worked, but he liked to think it was an important part of his and Volkner's Christmas by now. Realizing that his friend likely never saw it as more than a nuissance stung pretty badly, especially when what he needed turned out to be just someone to spend time with.

The man passed a hand over his red afro, mumbling to himself. He really wished he could've realized the problem sooner, and instead do something both actually enjoyed. Maybe he should've listened to Volkner and let his problems simmer for a while as he tried to lift his spirits normally. Why did he even think that would ever work? Probably one of his most childish ideas, in hindsight.

He shook his head, looking back at several years of failed attempts with a more critical eye.

"Fliiint..."

Yeah, he really could remember how much effort he put to find the right tone of voice to convey regret with just a bit of creepiness.

"Fliiiiint...?"

The first few times Volkner seemed at least a tad bit surprised by it, but after a while he had to try and get creative. Though, he didn't recall ever looking for himself in his past attempts. His memory must've gotten funky.

And then, he felt someone poking at his shoulder frantically. He peered his eyes open, only to find his Infernape looking behind him with his teeth bared. He blinked in confusion, until he felt another poke.

"Flint, turn around."

Still confused and just a bit curious, Flint turned around to find the stranger and most horrific sight he could ever imagine to find.

Someone, dressed up as a ghost, staring straight at him in the most dull and boring way imaginable. He wasn't even waving his arms around, he was just staying still and talking with the most normal voice ever!

And yet, the nightmarish creature still soldiered on. "I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past, here for-"

"Volkner?" Flint's eyes turned into slits, staring at the unprofessional ghost.

That gave the ghost pause, and then it continued. "No, I'm the Ghost of-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Flint folded his arms, his stare still on the incompetent would-be-scarer.

Once again he took several seconds to reply, his voice barely even cracking. "Well, you see-"

"You're doing it all wrong! You aren't even trying to be atmospheric or scary! That's not how this works!" Flint slammed his palm on his forehead, taking a heavy sigh before he looked back at Volkner. "If you really want to make an impression, you need to put more emotion into this! More heart!"

"I was-"

"Oh no, don't go justifying yourself on me! If you want to pull the three ghosts act, you're gonna do it properly! Now, come with me!"

Without further ado, Flint grabbed Volkner's hand and brought him along with him to another room, bedsheet and all, while Infernape followed after them. If he really wanted to try and cheer him up, then he would make damn sure he did it the right way. He didn't spend the last decade or so to improve his craft for nothing.

Flint finally felt the surge of excitement flow back into him, and he grinned with confidence. That was going to be a good Christmas now.

* * *

 

**Fox McCloude**

One of the perks of working in the fashion industry was that she was never at a shortage of clothes for any occasion. Then again, having too many choices sometimes made it hard to make a decision.

As she walked across the ample wardrobe, Elesa wondered which would be the best outfit for her Christmas cards. She had winter dresses and coats aplenty to choose from, or even Pokémon costumes for the season, if it came to that.

"Hmm... no, I wore this one last year," she said as she discarded a sweater with an Emolga-like hoodie. "This year I need something different."

Different, but still fitting for the season. Among the pile of discarded clothes, she spotted a lone Santa Claus hat, and she decided to put it on just for kicks. When she glanced at the mirror, though, she had to admit it didn't look half-bad, and following the pattern she grabbed a matching minidress, complete with white fluff on the armbands and the skirt's rim.

"Red is not my usual color, but maybe…"

The Nimbasa Gym leader smiled. She had never pictured herself as a Ms. Claus, but there was always a first time. The dress and hat could go nicely with her usual black leggings, and she'd just have to replace her usual stilettos by a red pair.

"I wonder if Sunyshore's pretty boy would like this?"

It'd be fun to get a reaction out of him. She just needed to complete the outfit with some accessories, and maybe additional scenery. A sleigh and a sack full of presents would do the trick.

It was decided; she already had the perfect picture for her Christmas cards.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

"Let's play together, Uncle Tony!"

Hugo and Alma tackled their relative to the ground, Tony's form just physical enough to make him fall on the ground as they hugged him tightly. The Gengar was surprised and let out a heavy oof, but he quickly put on a smile as he tried to get back on his feet, hugging back the twins even as he felt too tired to do anything. His younger relatives appreciated it, quickly helping him back up as they dragged him along before he could actually answer.

Their attempted kidnapping was cut short by Agatha holding up her walking cane. She put it back as soon as the twins halted, and then smiled at them. "Now, you should wait a bit. You can play all you want until midnight once dinner's over."

"But granny, we want to be with Uncle Tony!"

"Your Uncle had to fight over five Pokémon himself due to a very stubborn challenger today. He deserves a good rest."

Alma and Hugo didn't seem particularly enthused by the notion, but a stern glare by their grandmother was more than enough to make them desist, quickly leaving Tony's side with a huff and letting their grand-uncle flop over the ground in exhaustion, rushing to play elsewhere in the house.

Tony sighed in relief, giving Agatha an appreciative nod as he floated back up, allowing himself to stretch his limbs and rest some more. He definitely appreciated to spend time with the kids now that they knew who he actually was, but between battling with Agatha and his little independent activities with the wild Pokémon, he appreciated any moments he got to rest up.

He looked after Hugo and Alma, happy that they decided to spend their Christmas alongside them regardless of their energy. They continued to rush and play together, until their attention finally went on the other guest the Grimm siblings were having, currently busy checking her phone while slouching on the couch.

"What are you doing now, Enide?" Hugo asked, propping himself up and trying to look on the screen.

Alma did likewise on the opposite side. "Is this one of your blog things? Are you gonna tell everyone how cool granny is?"

After a few seconds spent trying to ignore the twins, Enide shook her head.

"Life is too short and full of misery to focus on the exploits of a woman who lived too long," she said without even turning away.

Tony crooked an eyebrow at that. Agatha instead clenched her hands around her cane, her stare honed on the teenager. "Well, that sure felt nice to hear."

"You're an Elite Four member that everybody thinks is a jerk, and your brother is a Ghost-type Pokémon." Enide continued to check stuff on her phone, barely even changing expression. "The Grimm family was defined by misfortune and the inexorable passage of time, a true testament of the tragedy of living."

Hugo and Alma just stared at their cousin in utter confusion, while Agatha barely changed her expression before she traded a glance with Tony.

Both Grimm siblings grinned at each other, neither touched by the girl's words after so much time, and the Elite Four member strode closer to her granddaughter. "Perhaps, but what good is there dwelling on the bad stuff? Life will always be hard on you. It's how you react to it that matters."

She offered her hand to her brother, and Tony took it right away, smiling once more. It was a lesson they had learned well by now.

Enide spared them a mildly interested glance before her attention went back to her phone, opening several tabs of internet as she started to type. "Well, that's a good one for a post now."

She continued unperturbed, even as Hugo and Alma pressed themselves closer to see what she was writing, looking more than a little annoyed at her.

"Do you always need to write there, Enide?" the boy asked, trying and failing to grab the phone from Enide's hands.

Alma nodded along, pouting. "Hugo's right. You never do anything with us."

"Really now?" Enide stopped typing, a sly grin on her face as she held her phone up. "Let's do a selfie together then. I'm going to post it right away."

Suddenly, both Alma and Hugo's faces lit up at once, with Alma in particular beaming at Enide. "We're gonna be on your blog thing?"

"I want to be there!" Hugo raised an arm, trying not to be left out.

Enide's smirk didn't last long, but she did finally get off the couch and held her phone higher, beckoning the others to come closer. Both twins got in position right away, and with a quick look from Enide, Tony and Agatha knew that she wanted them there as well.

Neither of the Grimm siblings needed any further shows, both moving to take their place for the photo, with Tony floating right behind the ground and grabbing the entire family into a big hug, his smile splitting his face as he enjoyed their presence.

And as Enide took the picture, Tony truly felt like part of the family for the first time in forever.

* * *

 

**Fox McCloude**

Finishing her work shift earlier had its pros and cons. On the one hand, she had spare time for herself. On the other, she was bored out of her mind not knowing what to do.

Christmas time was no longer that much of a big deal to her. Not since she ran away from home so many years ago. She had lost count of the holidays she'd spent without her family, and even though she missed them sometimes… she quickly set those thoughts aside.

Thus, she had nothing else to do but go to sleep earlier. Even if her workmates in the shelter had told them she could celebrate during the Christmas party with them, she didn't feel like it, and asked them to not to wake her up unless it was something important.

For that very reason, the knock on her door came off as really annoying.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she got off the bed, quickly putting on the slippers and the coat before opening the door. It was the shelter's janitor. "What's the matter, Mr. Elliot?"

"Sorry, somebody in the lobby's asking for you. Some glasses-wearing redhead, says she brought you a Christmas present."

Glasses-wearing redhead; Krysta only knew one person fitting that description. Well, if Lorelei had come this far away from home to visit her on Christmas Eve, the least she could do was meet her in person and properly thank her for it.

"Alright, tell them to wait a few minutes and I'll be there."

After getting dressed, the ice Bloodliner walked downstairs to the lobby. She wasn't too enthusiastic, especially with the partying the rest of the workers and travelers staying were having. But she couldn't let that affect her, neither would she ruin everybody's mood.

"Krysta? Over here!" someone called out. When she turned in that direction, indeed it was Lorelei. She hadn't changed a bit since their last encounter.

"Hey, good to see you," she greeted upon getting closer. "What are you doing around here?"

"Nothing special." The redhead smirked. "You know, I wanted to thank you for that little birthday gift, but since I don't know yours..."

"That's really thoughtful of you, but you shouldn't have," Krysta replied.

"Well, too late, I'm already here, so I hope you like it." Lorelei gave of a big smile before looking to the side. "You can come out now!"

Two people walked from behind one of the baggage shelves, a man and a woman both wearing winter garb. As soon as they lowered the hoodies to reveal their faces, Krysta's was left with her mouth agape upon recognizing them.

"Mom? Dad?"

It could have been over a decade since the last time she saw them, but there was no mistaking them. Her mother, who looked so much like her except for the brown hair, like hers used to be before her powers manifested, and a few small wrinkles in her face. Her father, whose own brown hair was now showed a few small white streaks, and also had a beard. But they were her parents, no doubt.

"Krysta… Krysta!"

Her mother was the first to rush in to hug her. She was so shocked at first, she didn't know how to react. Only until her father joined them in the hug, falling just short of breaking a rib, she finally returned it.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, and then quickly wanted to slap herself, realizing that wasn't the best way to greet them after not seeing them for so long.

"We've been looking for you all these years!" her mother replied, her voice tinted with a slight indignation. "Young lady, you've got a lot of explaining to do; for starters why did you run away?"

"I… after that fire, I thought…"

"You thought we'd abandon you, or worse?" her father piped up. "No matter what happens, you're our daughter and that will never change. Regardless of what you can or can't do."

The girl felt something melting in her chest. Since her powers first manifested, it was like she had built an icy barrier to prevent others from hurting her. Even though she could fit in and survive, she'd always keep her distance from everybody, except her Pokémon and, to a lesser extent, the few human friends she managed to get, like Lorelei.

Now, trapped between her parents' arms, she couldn't do anything but embrace them the same way, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

**…**

While her parents were busy renting a room to stay the night at the shelter, Krysta had sat on the living room to chat with Lorelei. She had many questions for her, especially about how she had gotten in touch with her parents, of all people.

"Frey called me a few months ago. He told me he ran into a couple looking for their daughter, and they had a picture. Said that hair of yours is pretty hard to mistake for another."

"Yeah, I never had to spare a dime in hair bleach," Krysta said as she flicked her longer bang. "I assume he got in touch with you about it?"

"That he did." Lorelei nodded. "I had told him we met here on my birthday, and when he told me the couple's surname was Blizzack… it wasn't too hard to put two and two together."

"I can barely believe it. They've really been looking for me all these years," Krysta said as she looked towards the reception desk.

"But that's proof they don't have cold hearts. And despite your abilities, neither do you, right?"

Krysta touched her chest. Indeed, she might've been an Ice Heart Bloodliner, but her heart was neither cold nor hard as ice. Neither were her parents'.

She'd always remember that Christmas, and her gratitude towards Lorelei and Frey for reuniting her with her family. One day, she hoped she could give them a present just as special to thank them for it.

* * *

 

**BRANDON369**

The Christmas spirit was so great, it even came to the smallest towns in the Kalos region.

A woman was in her kitchen, very busy as she prepared dinner with the help of her trusty Delphox. Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year; after all, the true meaning of that holiday was to share with the family. Even if her own family was smaller than the others in town, consisting only of her Delphox and her little boy, who was close to turning nine years old.

She was really proud of him. He was a brave and kindhearted kid, her biggest pride and joy. As she heard the door open, the woman smiled as she heard her son's voice .

"Mom, Delphox, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

The woman left her delicious Christmas stew cooking thanks to Delphox's fire and went to greet her son... but her joy turned to worry as she saw he had a black eye and his nose bleeding slightly. She quickly came closer to check the wounds.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Sorry Mom." The boy proceeded to explain. "I was outside playing with my bubbles without being seen, but I heard some screaming. I went to check out and I found some kids kicking around a Scatterbug for fun. I tried to help it, but they got mad at me and... I'm so sorry."

The woman stared at her son for a moment, and seeing he was about to burst into tears, she stroke his hair to comfort him. Her boy had a heart bigger than himself and she was proud of it, but for some reason he didn't have any friends.

"You did the right thing," she said as her boy glanced at her. "Those kids were a bunch of bullies, and someone had to help that poor Pokémon."

"I know, but if I had used my bubbles, they wouldn't have beaten me…"

At those words, the mother sighed. "We've talked about this before; nobody must know about your powers."

"But Mom, all I do is firing bubbles, nothing too bad! I don't get why I should keep it hidden!"

"It's for your own good, my boy." The woman embraced him again. "I don't want anybody to hurt you."

"Then what good are these powers for? Why do I have them? I could be a strong man like the Blaziken Mask!"

"Listen, God didn't give you those powers to beat bad guys up," she said, causing her son to stare at him confused. "Quite the opposite, really strong people use their abilities to protect and help others. Promise me you'll never use your powers to hurt a human being."

"I promise, Mom."

This time he hugged her. Her boy was such a sweetie, she couldn't bear if something bad happened to him. All she could do was raise and prepare him, as she hoped for a day when the world would accept Bloodliners.

"You know, I think I have the perfect way to cheer you up."

"What is it?" the boy asked with curiosity.

"I'll give you a very special Christmas present!"

"Really?!" The boy's curiosity made way to excitement and joy.

The woman called her Delphox and asked her to bring along the present. When she did so, the boy couldn't be any happier: it was a Pokémon egg, one her Delphox had laid not long ago. Her boy loved Pokémon and dreamed to become a trainer, so it was the perfect gift for him.

Between all the joy, the boy could only say one thing to his mother. "Thank you Mom! I love you so much!"

"I love you too... Fitz, my beautiful boy."

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

" _Amber, what's Christmas?_ "

It had been a quick, innocent question as more and more information flowed inside Mewtwo's head. The Pokémon looked at his sister as they enjoyed a pleasant view from a hill in their shared dreamscape. The name sounded interesting, and she always had an answer for most of his doubts and curiosity.

She gave him a giddy grin, as if he had asked about something fun.

" _It's a holiday that comes at the end of December! You eat food with family, you share good moments, and if you've been a nice kid, Santa Claus is going to bring you presents!_ " She rose up and twirled on herself as she spoke, looking over the sky.

Mewtwo tilted his head, looking up too. " _Who's Santa Claus?_ "

_"It's an old man who travels the world to give gifts to good kids. If you've acted nice, he gives you toys and other nice things!_ "

The Pokémon squinted. " _That sounds kinda strange. How does he know that?_ "

" _Nobody knows. But it's fun to think how._ " Amber giggled once more, coming closer to her brother. " _But Christmas is always a nice time. It's a holiday to share love with the people you care about, and to enjoy their company._ "

Mewtwo paused at Amber's words, trying to imagine what that kind of holiday could be. Sharing love with people seemed like such a far cry from all the bad things his head had been filled with, and yet it didn't actually feel wrong or impossible, not when humans like Amber existed. The Pokémon smiled back at his sister, his curiosity peaking.

" _That really does sound nice. I wonder how it is._ " He floated closer to Amber, almost trying to glean an answer out of her.

Amber beamed brightly at him. " _I can show you, if you want!_ "

She started to picture it right after, their entire dreamscape morphing in a more appropriate form: wooden walls surrounded them until they were inside a rather warm house, a fireplace materializing and radiating a pleasant warmth all around, while a big and decorated tree sprouted on the side and a big table full of any sweet and food they could think of completed the picture, with Amber adding just a few other details while wearing the fondest smile Mewtwo had seen on her yet.

" _Huh...? Is it already December?_ " Mewtwo blinked. He tried to count which day and month they were at, but Amber derailed that train of thought with another happy giggle as she came closer and grabbed his hand tightly.

" _Is it really important?_ " Amber brought her brother along, showing off all the festive decorations she set up around the house. " _This is a special Christmas, just for the two of us!_ "

Mewtwo struggled to follow along and not fall face-first on the floor, but he still looked around to see all the food Amber created on the table, all the decorations she placed on the ceiling and the tree, and all the other touches she put to really fit the holiday feel.

He wasn't sure what were the right traditions for Christmas or anything like that, but she still went through all that effort just for him. And realizing that couldn't help but fill him with all the warmth of the room, a smile popping up on his face.

" _Come on, let's eat! It's gonna get cold here!_ " Amber said, letting go of Mewtwo's hand as she headed for the table, still gesturing towards him.

Without a further word Mewtwo floated up to the table, right across Amber's own chair, a matching grin across his face.

His sister giggled, and both her and Mewtwo grabbed fork and knife, ready to dig into all the food stashed ahead of them. But first, Amber beamed back at him. " _Merry Christmas, Mewtwo!_ "

" _Merry Christmas to you too, Amber._ " Mewtwo's smile was as radiant as hers.

And so, the two children ate together at their personal banquet, enjoying the festive atmosphere built only for them. They shared laughs and kind words as they ate through the food, then moved on to play with several scattered toys placed under the tree, enjoying the moment and the mood without any care in the world as they reenacted all the traditions Amber could remember. They were clumsy, they messed up the tree, and they probably got wrong about half of them, but nothing of that mattered. They were together, they were happy, and that was all that was important.

If only that time never ended.

Mewtwo quickly opened his eyes again, the freezing weather of the mountaintop snapping him out of his memories. From the distance, he could hear the faintest of thoughts of something about Christmas, probably happy feelings of how they could spend their time with people they loved.

The Pokémon clenched his fists on instinct, turning towards his surroundings. There was no trace of Amber or warmth around him; only cold and bitter reminders of what could've been.

He thought he could move on, that he could truly put those thoughts at bay, to start a new chapter of his life. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to forget about Amber. She would've loved to be there, to explore the world, to have all the adventures they could only dream of.

The Psychic-type shook his head, quickly turning away and putting his thoughts of Amber on the side. Dwelling on the past would have done nothing good to him, not anymore.

He paced away in the snow, back to where he should've been. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

 

**BRANDON369**

The local Houndour's howls signaled that midnight was getting closer in a little town. Everybody was celebrating Christmas Eve with presents and delicious food, at their homes with their family.

Of course, had any of them stepped out of their house that night, they'd have noticed the small figure walking across the snow-covered paths. It was a young girl with red hair, who wasn't partying with her family. She was limping as she walked towards her destination, a bit dirty and beaten up, but strangely enough, she didn't seem sad. Her face instead showed a big smile.

The girl knocked on the door of the local church, and after waiting for a moment, the doors opened, revealing a younger girl with brown hair, no older than six years.

"Mars! What are you doing here so late?!" the girl asked in surprise.

"Hi, Kibou. Thought I could stop by for a surprise visit."

"But you look so beat up," Kibou said with worry. "What happened?"

"Nothing important, I just tripped over," Mars replied, still smiling. She was a strong person, her little friend didn't need to know the specifics. "You think I could hang out tonight with you and the priest?"

"Sure Mars! Nothing would make me happier!" Kibou quickly hugged her friend. "Though we'll have to help the priest, our Christmas dinner got burned and we're trying to fix it. Can you cook?"

"Of course, Kibou, you can count on me."

After that, both girls entered the church. Mars knew that her Christmas days weren't the best, but she was sure that as long as she stayed strong, things would get better in the future. As long as Kibou was with her to cheer her up, she could endure any punishment with a smile in her face.

* * *

 

**Viroro-kun**

As he made his way through the snowy path, the Squirtle continued to grit his teeth with each step; even after months, that limp on his leg showed no sign of healing anytime soon. It was safe to say his days as 'Scout' would be all in the past now.

Months ago, such a turn would've probably been devasting, but after what happened in that underground passage the Water-type was happy just being alive at all. It had taken all the combined efforts of him, Thinker and Heavy to make enough of a path for Joker to break free, and they had to rush a way through one of the still open passages before they could even reunite with him, as the tunnel continued to collapse around them and he could do nothing but look as Heavy held him close. Just remembering it was enough to make him tremble.

Heavy didn't stop until they finally found their way to safety, losing Thinker along the path. Even then, Heavy put any thoughts of resting aside as the stubborn Squirtle rushed towards Cerulean in an attempt to get him healed. Unfortunately, an Ekans on the path thought they would've made a fine snack and decided to ruin their plans.

The Ekans proved too much for his tired friend, but he had recovered enough to be able to fend it away after much effort with a few well-aimed Water Guns. Unfortunately, it also led to him tripping down the large incline and rolling quite a distance away from where Heavy was, with little way to return there quickly. By the time he managed to get back on his feet, Heavy was already gone.

With no danger left and no way to seek out his friends in the immediate future, he had taken to wandering around as far as his broken leg could lead him, and while it wasn't the best life it was still far better than being dead. He always liked to explore and learn new things anyway, so the change didn't bother him too much.

Plus, being an unassuming wild Pokémon meant he was privy to a lot of talk of the street, and as such he got to hear of all kinds of interesting news.

Stories of how a blind girl was helped by a smart, glasses-wearing Squirtle, tales of a young member of his species that assisted the Officer Jenny of Vermillion on her duty, recollections of a small and strong turtle Pokémon defeating anyone on his path, and news of a particularly capable Water-type helping a trainer do very well in the Kanto League circuit.

Scout smiled to himself. In the end, they had kept their word and all managed to make it out alive. They may not have been the Squirtle Squad anymore, but he knew they would meet again someday. They just needed some time to let the waters calm down first, and until then wish them a merry Christmas and pleasant time from the distance.

The Squirtle continued to happily trudge through the snow, his attention going to Cerulean City in the distance. The best Christmas cakes were on sale now, and he had no intention to miss those, leg or no leg.

* * *

 

**partner555 (edited by Viroro-kun)**

It was snowing heavily that day.

Blizzards raged as far as the eye could see.

Only the foolhardy would ever brave the storms by choice.

Which was why two of Ash's most stubborn Pokemon thought it was _perfect_ for training. Ash and the other humans were celebrating Christmas at Pallet House while the other Pokemon on the ranch just wanted a break.

Primeape and Charizard though had different ideas and left before their friends could stop them.

" _Take this, you damn dummy!"_ shouted Primeape as he punched the training dummy up, down, and sideways.

_"Burn!"_ said Charizard as he used Flamethrower on his specially-made fireproof targets.

As time passed though, Primeape looked at his dummy in frustration.

" _Dammit!"_ he said. _"I don't feel like I'm #$%^ getting much out of this. Charizard, got any suggestions?"_

_"What about trying to think back on some of our embarrassing losses? You know, using them as motivation,"_ said Charizard.

" _You mean like when you lost to James and Koffing?"_

Charizard made a face, but he nodded to Primeape's question.

" _Yeah, like that,"_ he said as he turned to the targets once more. He took a deep breathe, and unleashed a Flamethrower that was larger than his previous ones. " _Burn, you pitiful, inanimate objects! And when I meet you again Koffing, I will regain my honour and recover from the indignity of ever losing to the likes of you!"_

Primeape turned back to his own targets, contemplating them briefly. Charizard's idea didn't seem half bad, and he had quite a list of grudges to draw power from.

And so, he stretched his arms, pulled his left one back, and _punched_.

" _Take that, that $%^ & guy who cut me in line that one time! This one is for that damn Vileplume that $%^& sneezed on me once!"_

The Fighting-type continued to punch at the dummy, more and more, yelling of every offense he ever had throughout both of his lifetimes, from defeats to slights to even imaginary offenses, drawing power from each and all of them. He punched more, and more, and more, each hit stronger and faster than the previous one.

Galvanized, Primeape continued to hit, more and more, running through every single embarassing occurrence he could remember, almost going on autopilot, losing himself to his own memories.

And then, one memory in particular wormed its way on his mind, almost making him freeze on the spot. Memories of being cold, alone, psychic energy coursing through his body, and the wicked grins staring down at him-

The Fighting-type clenched his gloved hands even more, slamming his fists on the already ruined dummy even more. His fists ached as he battered up his target, but he didn't care, his rage unleashed with each hit.

He wasn't weak! He wasn't bait! She didn't break him! He was Primeape, and he was going to _kill_ that monster! She would never sneer at his weakness again! She would never win! She wouldn't! She just couldn't!

Primeape continued to slam his punches over the target, barely managing to survive the onslaught of punches, but the Pokémon didn't care., not even when his fists started to bleed and pain became sharper. He needed to win! To destroy! To-

" _Primeape, stop!_ "

As he felt the grip of a claw around his arm, Primeape found himself unable to hit again. He turned around, gaze sharp in rage. Rage that subsided considerably the moment he met Charizard's concerned gaze.

Primeape felt all the rage subsided, replaced by a tinge of worry. A worry that only intensifies as he turned back to what used to be the dummy, now an unrecognizable heap of destroyed and scattered stuffing.

Charizard looked over it as well, and then he exhaled. " _Maybe this wasn't one of by best ideas."_

Silence fell between the two, and Primeape could feel Charizard's stare on him. After what felt like forever, Charizard cleared his throat and let go of Primeape's bloodied fist.

_"If you want to talk about what happened, I can help."_

Primeape would've yelled at him, but he could guess why he said that. He had heard of what happened to his first trainer in that new reality, after all. He could relate to that pain.

So, he just turned the other way and dismissed him with a frown. _"You aren't my shrink. I know which memories are the good ones, the real ones."_

_"I'm sure not everything you've gone through in your new life has been bad. There must be happy memories in there, right?"_

Primeape got what Charizard wanted to say, but still said nothing. The idea of diving back in his mind, to relive all of those memories alone, scared him more than he would ever admit.

And then, he felt a claw around his arm again. But instead of a tight grip, it felt more like a warm and supportive gesture. He looked back at Charizard, seeing the Fire-type give him a rather confident smile.

Primeape swallowed out his hesitation, and gave a cocky grin of his own. _"I once $%^ & punched a Rocket grunt, right where it hurt most!"_

Both Pokémon laughed together, and Primeape managed to breathe easier than before, other funny tales coming back to his mind as he related them to Charizard, the fear and memories melting away like snow. And as he kept relaxing with his comrade, a realization hit him.

That was Christmas, the season to be jolly. He would not let Sabrina's shadow loom over him again. She was gone, and he was free. And that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

 

**Crossoverpairinglover**

His daughter had many tells, and as her father he had learned them all.

He could hear her still being on the finishing touches for her presents, the crackle of paper and the trilling of tape being faintly audible from outside her room.

He stood to the side of her door, arms crossed as she finished up. After a few minutes the tape went silent and the sound of things being shoved into her closet was audible.

That was his cue, and the moment the sound of the closet doors shutting reached his ears he knocked on her door.

His daughter yeeped in surprise, and he could mentally picture her double checking to make sure that the closet wasn't noticeable before opening the door, a flustered look on her face.

"Daddy!"

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, caught a little off guard as he entered May's den of pink and frills.

As opposed to Max's den of posters and notebooks, and his and Caroline's quite _soundproofed_ den of marriageable bliss.

He shut the door behind himself before he began. No need to get Caroline in on this one.

"So, I hear you had some luck with a scratch card?"

May's face held a surprised look, trying to figure out how he could know that.

He was her father, he knew a lot more than she knew, same when it came to Max. Also he had friends who walked around in the mall too.

Some of them even texted him if they noticed his daughter doing things they figured he should know about.

May looked ready to defend herself, which she really didn't need to do.

He raised a finger to spare her the trouble.

"You don't need to explain May: I already looked into that. This isn't a 'you were irresponsible with your money' talk, I am well aware where it went and it was the right thing to do. If I really wanted to I could say that it was far too moral and not responsible enough, but I am not that kind of person nor is this the time or place for such a talk. Nor am I here to tell you to give the money back or donate it away."

He briefly considered teasing her about knowing where she had hidden the gifts, but decided against it. That would just freak her out more, and make her think the surprise was ruined.

That wouldn't do.

"What I am here to talk to you about, is being more careful."

That seemed to confuse his daughter.

"What do you mean with careful? I mean, I'm just really lucky. Nothing dangerous about that."

He fought the urge to react to that.

His daughter was many things: she was loveable, she was filled with energy, she was sweet and kind. She was, if he had to be honest though, not the brains of the family.

She was not the one to go to about arithmetic, literary history, or picking up on subtle things that someone who was paying attention could notice.

Like the fact that her luck very much wasn't just a matter of chance. Though if he had to be honest, that wasn't entirely her being a student that warranted the occasional nudge.

It was in part a problem of age when it had been _the most_ relevant, as well as Caroline doing her job.

He briefly wondered about making his concerns quite clear, but he could hear Max a few rooms over scribbling something. Their rooms were not soundproofed like his was (his friends had interesting anniversary gift ideas), and he wasn't sure if anyone else was ready to know what they were talking about.

Perhaps one day, but not then.

So he'd have to be a bit less direct.

"Well as a parent I can't let you just coast on by with luck. That would be a horrible way for someone to grow up, especially because luck isn't infinite. I want my children to be able to get through periods of bad luck, and you can only do that with your own skill and perseverance. I mean I don't want you to Gladstone your way through life, that is hardly what a parent should be allowing their child to get into."

"I don't recognize that verb, and I was just studying the things yesterday."

He chuckled nervously at that catch.

"It's not really a verb, it's a reference. I couldn't think of a word to go there, but I'm sure you could if you study and don't just luck your way through. Also 'luck your way through' proves why you need to study instead of just winging it."

"Daddy, it's Christmas next week. Do you really need to encourage me to study. It's just one grammar test."

May's complaint was a lot more light-hearted than it might've sounded.

"Well I'd be a pretty horrible parent if I reminded you to keep up good habits with an example of what happens when you don't remember your verbs. Papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa!'"

She stared at him in stunned disbelief at his new laugh.

"Goodshow said I should laugh more, and make it really my own while I am at it, what do you..."

"No."

A regular chuckle both escaped his and May's throats as the two hugged, the entire thing settled.

May got what he was aiming to say, and his worries about her abated for the moment.

Though as his eyes were over her shoulder, they drifted to a single photo framed on a window. One with a much younger May, beaming in a flower girl outfit.

That did not mean his worries were gone completely, but they could but they could stay on the backburner until after the holiday was over.. Plenty of time to talk then before she went to see the world herself.


End file.
